


Footsteps In The Rain

by Riafya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Childhood Trauma, Dark Harry, Deutsch | German, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Politics, Psychological Trauma, Soulmates, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riafya/pseuds/Riafya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeklagt als Mörder und Verräter wird Harry vor Verkündung seines Urteils ein letzter Besucher gewährt. Zur Überraschung aller entscheidet er sich für seinen alten Klassenkameraden Neville, einen tollpatschigen, jungen Mann, der eigentlich nur in aller Ruhe sein Leben leben möchte. In seiner Zelle in Askaban erzählt Harry diesem eine Geschichte über Verrat, Trauer, Hass – und einer zerstörerischen Besessenheit, die ihn zu dem machte, als was ihn ganz England abgestempelt hat: zu einen Monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Einige werden diese Fanfiktion sicher bereits von FF.de oder Animexx kennen. An alle, die sie nicht kennen: Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr euch hierher verirrt habt. Das hier sollte ursprünglich ein kleines Experiment werden, mit dem ich vor zwei Jahren begonnen habe. Inzwischen ist es aber wieder mehr geworden, als ich ursprünglich geplant habe.  
> Bitte achtet auf die Tags und die Altersangabe, bevor ihr mit dem Lesen beginnt. Diese FF wird später noch sehr düster werden. 
> 
> Danke an **Black Phoenix** , die dieses Kapitel gebatet hat!!!!!
> 
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 

  
Ich werde ehrlich sein und ganz ungeschminkt die Wahrheit sagen: Ich hatte eine Scheißangst, als ich in Askaban ankam. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürrt und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper – wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich letzteres bis zum Ende meines Lebens auf die Kälte schieben werde, die an jenem Tag herrschte.  
  
Seid ihr schon einmal in Askaban gewesen? Wenn nicht, stellt euch einen einzelnen Felsen inmitten der Nordsee vor, der in unregelmäßigen Abständen von fünfzig Meter hohen Wellen angespritzt wird. Glücklicherweise ist der Felsen jedoch einundfünfzig Meter hoch, weshalb eure Füße schon einmal nicht nass werden. Die Spritzer bekommt ihr aber trotzdem ab und ich sage euch eines: Sie sind kalt.  
Doch glücklicherweise befindet sich vor euch ein großes, schwarzes, trostloses Gebäude, in dem es sicher irgendwo einen Kamin gibt, an dem man sich aufwärmen kann. Umso näher ihr jedoch dieser vermeidlichen Rettung kommt, umso kälter scheint alles zu werden. Zuerst werdet ihr es auf den Wind schieben, der unter anderem für die hohen Wellen verantwortlich ist, aber sobald sich das riesige, vier Meter dicke Tor hinter euch geschlossen hat, werdet ihr feststellen, dass es nicht das Wetter ist, das euch bis ins Mark frieren lässt. Nein, es sind die Dementoren.  
  
Ich glaube, heutzutage muss ich niemanden mehr erklären, was es mit diesen... Geschöpfen auf sich hat, oder? Jeder kennt diese dunklen, hoffnungsstehlenden Monster, die sich am liebsten auf jeden einzelnen von uns stürzen würden, um unsere Seele zu fressen. Ich persönlich habe sie nie gemocht und seit jenem Besuch in Askaban mag ich sie noch weniger.  
  
Doch warum bin ich überhaupt dort gewesen, in dem wohl berüchtigsten Zauberergefängis überhaupt? Um euch zu beruhigen: Ich war kein Gefangener und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um niemals einer zu werden und glaubt mir, wenn ihr etwas Hirn im Kopf habt, werdet auch ihr alles daran setzen, niemals dorthin zu kommen.  
  
Ich habe etwas Recherche betrieben und herausgefunden, dass jedem Häftling sage und schreibe fünf Quadratmeter zur Verfügung stehen, in denen er schlafen, essen und leben muss. Es gibt darin nichts weiter, als eine kleine Liege, ein Waschbecken und ein Plumpsklo. Die einzelnen Zellen sind unverhältnismäßig hoch und ganz oben gibt es ein kleines, viereckiges Fenster, was als einzige Orientierung dafür dient, ob Tag oder Nacht ist.  
Dreimal täglich bekommen die Häftlinge – wenn sie sich gut geführt haben – Nahrung. Die Zelle verlassen dürfen sie nie. Beschäftigung gibt es keine. Sie sitzen einfach nur den ganzes Tag und die ganze Nacht in der Dunkelheit, während Dementoren an ihnen vorbei schweben und all ihre Hoffnungen und guten Erinnerungen einsaugen.  
  
Es sind unmenschliche Bedingungen, die dem einzigen Ziel dienen, die Gefangenen zu brechen oder in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Wer einmal für längere Zeit in Askaban gewesen ist, wird nie wieder derselbe sein. Im Grunde ist es schlimmer als jedes Todesurteil.  
Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob unsere Richter jemals durch die Gänge des Gefängnisses geschritten sind und sich angesehen haben, wohin sie Menschen mit ihren Verurteilungen schicken. Ich wage es ernsthaft zu bezweifeln, ich persönlich wäre jedenfalls nicht in der Lage, so etwas irgendeinem lebenden Wesen anzutun. Aber vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, warum _ ich_ kein Richter geworden bin.  
  
Normalerweise sind auch keine Besucher zugelassen – außer hochrangige Mitglieder der Gesellschaft – doch an jenem Tag hatten sie eine Ausnahme gemacht und zu meinem Pech war ich diese Ausnahme. Aus diesem Grund stand ich angsterfüllt in einer Art Empfangsraum und wartete darauf, dass sich _irgendjemand_ meiner annahm. Zu meinem Glück hörte ich bald Schritte und einer der wenigen menschlichen Wärter kam auf mich zu. Es war ein schlacksiger, hochgewachsener Mann mit kurzem, blonden Haar und leuchtend blauen Augen. Ein drei-Tage-Bart bedeckte sein uninteressantes Gesicht und auf seiner Stirn konnte ich eine kleine Narbe erkennen, die ihm – wie er mir später erzählte – ein Gefangener zugefügt hatte.  
  
Als er mich sah, verzog er seinen schmalen Mund zu einem Lächeln und er sagte in einer hohen, nervtötenden Stimme: „Mr. Longbottom, da sind Sie ja! Guten Tag, guten Tag.“  
Dass ein Tag in diesem Gebäude jemals gut sein könnte, wagte ich sehr zu bezweifeln, aber ich beschloss, diesen Kommentar lieber für mich zu behalten und ihm stattdessen die Hand zu schütteln. Sprechen tat ich nicht. Ich befürchtete, dass ich nur ein ängstliches Quieken herausbringen würde und das wäre mir dann doch zu peinlich gewesen.  
  
Der Wärter schien meine Unruhe zu bemerken, denn er klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorge, Sir. Sie werden hier im Nu wieder raus sein, viel schneller noch als ich, nehme ich an und während Sie hier sind, werden Sie die ganze Zeit von mir und einem Patronus begleitet werden. Die Dementoren werden Ihnen also nichts tun können. Und was Mr. Potter angeht, so werden Sie dort ganz von Dementoren verschont bleiben.“  
  
Diese Aussage überraschte und beruhigte mich gleichermaßen. Also würde ich wenigstens während meines Besuches nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Aber... „Warum werde ich bei ihm von ihnen verschont bleiben?“ Ich war stolz darauf, dass meine Stimme einigermaßen normal klang.

„Anordnung von oben“, meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Dunkle Lord selbst hat angeordnet, dass wir keine Dementoren in seine Nähe lassen sollen. Was immer er damit auch bezwecken will... Wollen wir los?“

Ich nickte und folgte ihm dann in die Tiefen des Gefängnisses herein. Der Dunkle Lord hatte es also angeordnet? Wie merkwürdig. Wobei es nicht merkwürdiger war, als die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt hier war.  
  
Dafür war übrigens ganz allein mein alter Klassenkamerad Harry Potter verantwortlich. In der Schule hatten wir relativ wenig miteinander zu tun gehabt, zwar hatten wir in unseren letzten Monaten in Hogwarts fast in jedem Fach nebeneinander gesessen, aber daraus bildete sich noch keine Freundschaft. Deshalb hatte es mich auch so überrascht, als man mir vor ein paar Tagen mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sich ausgerechnet mich als letzten Besucher vor seiner Urteilsverkündung ausgesucht hatte.  
  
Wie ganz England hatte ich seine Prozess voller Trauer und Entsetzen verfolgt. Keiner konnte sich erklären, wie ausgerechnet Harry, der Sohn von Lily und James Potter, etwas so... grauenvolles hatte tun können. Er war doch so ein guter Mensch gewesen, er hatte seine Familie geliebt, seine Freunde stets zum Lachen gebracht, Traurigen Trost geben können und selbst die mit Freundlichkeit behandelt, die ihn gehasst haben. Er war kein Mörder und erst recht kein Verräter und doch...  
  
Jedenfalls hatte das Zauberergamot auf Harrys Bitten und mit Zustimmung des Dunklen Lords die Erlaubnis erteilt, dass Harry in Askaban einen letzten Besucher empfangen durfte. Als ich das gehört hatte, war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass er ein Familienmitglied oder einen seiner Freunde wählen würde, ja von mir aus sogar den Dunklen Lord, aber doch nie im Leben mich!  
Dennoch war ich genau diesem Moment auf dem Weg zu ihm und hatte keine Ahnung, was mich erwarten würde. Was wollte Harry von mir? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Und war er wirklich noch der Harry, den ich kannte? Konnte er das überhaupt noch sein, nach allem, was er getan hatte?  
  
Wir liefen etwa eine halbe Stunde durch Askaban. In den Zellen hörte ich die Gefangenen jammern und schreien. Manche murmelte auch nur zusammenhanglose Worte vor sich her. Kein einziger von ihnen schien groß auf uns zu achten, aber wenn ich durch die Gitterstäbe spähte, sah ich, dass mir jedes einzelne Augenpaar folgte. Schluckend lief ich sofort etwas schneller, während ich mich daran erinnern musste, dass in diesem Teil des Gefängnisses nur harmlose Täter waren. Die wirklich gefährlichen befanden sich in einem anderen Trakt und wurden durch dicke Stahltüren festgehalten, nicht durch solche Gitterstäbe.  
Doch auch dieses Wissen konnte mich nicht im mindesten beruhigen. Sollten sie jetzt irgendwie freikommen – da war ich mir sicher – würden sie sich auf uns stürzen und in Stücke reißen.  
  
Schließlich kamen wir vor Harrys Zelle an. Sie befand sich in einem abgelegenen Teil, der nächste Gefangene war viele Korridore entfernt und es gab keine Tür. Tatsächlich war vor uns nichts weiter als ein Stück Wand, in das ein vergittertes Fenster eingelassen war, mit dem man sich vergewissern konnte, dass er noch da saß. Während der Wärter die Zauber murmelte, die es uns ermöglichen würden, zu ihm gehen zu können, betrachtete ich ihn. Er saß zusammengerollt an der rechten Wand. Seine Arme hatte er um seine Arme geschlungen, in der auch sein Gesicht vergraben hatte. Er trug die typische Kleidung der Gefangenen und an seinem linken Fuß war das Ende einer dicken Kette befestigt, von der ich wusste, dass sie ihn daran hinderte, Magie auszuüben.  
  
Selbst von meinem Standort aus konnte ich erkennen, dass er abgemagert und leichenblass war, außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er vor Kälte zitterte. Obwohl die Dementoren nicht hierherkamen, schien ihre Nähe ihm zu schaffen zu machen. Tatsächlich war er ihnen gegenüber schon immer sehr empfindlich gewesen. Ob der Dunkle Lord deshalb...?  
  
„So, Mr. Longbottom“, unterbrach der Wärter meinen Gedankengang, „die Schutzzauber sind jetzt kurz unten. Sie können nun durch die Wand durchgehen.“

Ich warf ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu. „Moment, heißt das, ich gehe alleine rein?“  
  
Der Wärter verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich, was haben Sie denn gedacht? Aber keine Angst, ich werde die ganze Zeit hier stehen und ein Auge auf Sie beide haben. Wenn sie rauswollen, müssen Sie also einfach auf diese Wand hier zukommen und ich löse die Zauber wieder. Ihnen kann nichts passieren, vertrauen Sie mir.“  
  
Wirklich beruhigen taten mich seine Worte nicht, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es keinen Sinn gemacht hätte, zu protestieren. Deshalb fragte ich einfach: „Werden Sie hören können, was wir sagen?“  
  
Seltsamerweise brachte ihm das zum lachen. „Natürlich nicht! Jede einzelne dieser Spezialzellen hier ist mit einem schallisolierenden Zauber ausgestattet, was auch besser so ist, ich will gar nicht wissen, was er da vor sich hinmurmelt.“

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich zu Harry. Für mich sah es nicht so aus, als ob er irgendein Geräusch von sich geben würde. Der Wärter fuhr fort: „Hören Sie ihm lieber nicht zu genau zu, Sir. Er ist nicht mehr der, den sie einmal kannten. Wenn nicht Askaban, so werden ihn auf jeden Fall seine Schandtaten verändert haben.“ Er gab ein Schnauben von sich. „Wenn sie ihn nicht töten, wird Mr. Potter für sehr lange Zeit bei uns zu Gast sein und dann wird ihn auch nichts mehr vor den Dementoren schützen, ganz wie es solche Wahnsinnigen verdient haben.“  
  
Innerlich wurde mir schlecht von diesen Worten, weshalb ich ein schlichtes: „Danke für die Warnung“ von mir gab und dann einfach durch die Wand trat.  
Sobald ich auf der anderen Seite angekommen war, bemerkte ich, dass der Teil mit dem schallisolierenden Zauber wahr war, da ich sofort hörte, wie Harry leise ein Weihnachtslied vor sich hinsummte. Mein Eintreten schien er überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen.  
Da ich nicht wusste, wie ich ihn ansprechen sollte, drehte ich mich um, damit ich den Wärter einen fragenden Blick zuwerfen konnte, doch zu meinem Schreck erkannte ich, dass von dem Fenster nichts mehr zu sehen war. Vor mir war nur noch nackte Wand. Verdammt, ob ich hier je wieder rauskommen würde?!  
  
Hinter mir verstummte das Summen und Harry sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist nur eine Illusion. Der Wärter sieht uns immer noch und amüsiert sich wahrscheinlich gerade köstlich über deinen entsetzten Blick. Aber du darfst es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Es gibt nicht viel zu lachen in diesem Beruf.“  
  
Langsam drehte ich mich um. Harry saß immer noch in derselben Haltung da, nur dass er jetzt den Kopf gehoben hatte, um mich ansehen zu können. Seine grünen Augen wirkten überraschend lebendig, auch wenn sie von einem unaussprechbaren Schmerz getrübt waren, den ich während unserer Schulzeit noch nicht gekannt hatte. Er betrachtete mich mit einer wachen Intelligenz, die mir zeigte, dass er alles andere als wahnsinnig war.  
  
„Neville“, flüsterte er. „Du bist also tatsächlich gekommen.“  
  
Seine Musterung machte mich nervös, weshalb ich schwer schluckte, ehe ich ein krächzendes „Ja“ herausbrachte.  
  
Harry lächelte und wirkte dabei wirklich wie der Junge, mit dem ich zur Schule gegangen war. „Sag mir, Neville, was war das erste, dass ich dir je geschenkt hatte?“  
  
Ich blinzelte verwirrt. „Ähm... du hast mir nie etwas geschenkt.“ War er doch wahnsinnig?  
  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte er überrascht. „Und was war das letzte, was ich in Hogwarts zu dir gesagt habe?“  
  
Daran konnte ich mich natürlich erinnern. Diese Worte würde ich niemals vergessen, weil sie mich damals unheimlich glücklich gemacht hatten. „Du sagtest, wir würden in der kommenden Woche gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermione etwas trinken gehen. Was wir dann auch gemacht haben, in der...“  
  
Er hob eine Hand und lächelte wieder. „Das genügt. Ich glaube dir jetzt, dass du wirklich Neville bist.“ Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und streckte seine Beine aus. Dabei gab die Kette ein klirrendes, kaltes Geräusch von sich. Es musste furchtbar sein, bei jeder Bewegung auf diese Weise daran erinnert zu werden, dass er gefangen war und wahrscheinlich nie wieder würde zaubern können.  
  
Wenn es Harry störte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, sondern klopfte einladend neben sich auf den Boden. „Tut mir Leid, ich musste mich davon überzeugen, dass du nicht _er_ bist.“  
Zögernd ging ich auf ihn zu und setzte mich neben ihn. „Er?“  
  
„Tom“, flüsterte er. „Der Dunkle Lord. Voldemort. Nenn ihn wie du willst.“ Er schloss seine Augen. „Er hat gedacht, ich würde ihn wählen. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum er zugelassen hat, dass ich einen Besucher empfangen darf. Er wollte, dass ich ihn von mir aus rufe... aber ich habe mich für dich entschieden. Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel.“  
  
Ich glaube, ich muss nicht extra darauf hinweisen, wie sehr mich diese Worte verwirrten, oder?  
„Ähm... nein, natürlich nicht.“  
  
Harry kicherte leise. „Doch, du nimmst es mir übel. Du musst mich nicht anlügen.“ Er wurde wieder ernst und seufzte schwer. „Es tut mir Leid – wirklich, aber du bist der Einzige, den ich darum bitten konnte.“  
  
Der einzige, denn er darum bitten könnte? „Das stimmt doch nicht“, sagte ich sofort. „Ron oder Hermione wären auch gekommen. Oder Remus... oder...“  
  
Ich sah, wie Harry mit dem Kopf schüttelte und verstummte sofort. Jetzt, wo ich direkt vor ihm saß, fiel mir auf, wie müde und ausgezehrt er eigentlich wirkte. Er musste schreckliches durchgemacht haben. Und natürlich hatte er das, immerhin war er nun schon seit einiger Zeit in Askaban. Außerdem musste auch dieser Prozess ihn sehr mitgenommen haben.  
„Es geht nicht darum, ob jemand gekommen wäre, Neville“, sagte er leise und öffnete seine Augen wieder um mir einen resignierten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Es geht darum, wen ich bitten kann, mir zuzuhören, ohne unterbrochen zu werden.“  
  
Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Zuhören? Harry hatte mich gewählt, um ihm zuzuhören? Aber... „Was willst du mir denn erzählen?“  
„Meine Geschichte“, sagte er leise und seine Augen verdunkelten sich. „Ich will dir erzählen, wie all das passieren konnte. Bitte, erlaube es mir. Es ist vielleicht meine einzige Chance.“  
  
Für mehrere Minuten starrte ich ihn an. Ich hatte mit vielen Dingen gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Natürlich hatte ich mich – wie alle anderen – gefragt, was Harry dazu gebracht hatte, ein Mörder und Verräter zu werden. Doch wollte ich das wirklich wissen?  
  
Ich werde ehrlich zu euch sein: Ich hatte immer noch eine Scheißangst. Trotzdem lehnte ich mich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf, ehe ich sagte: „Dann schieß mal los.“  
Einen Augenblick lang sah er mich einfach nur überrascht an, dann lächelte er leicht und flüsterte: „Danke.“  
  
Als Antwort neigte ich leicht den Kopf. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was auf mich zukam. Was war es für eine Geschichte, die er mir erzählen würde? Und warum wollte er sie ausgerechnet mir erzählen? War es eine Art Beichte? Hoffte er, dass seine Taten dadurch weniger schlimm wurden? Oder wollte er es einfach damit verarbeiten?  
Was immer auch seine Beweggründe waren, er erzählte mir alles. Er erzählte mir von seiner Familie. Er erzählte mir von seinen Morden. Und vor allen anderen Dingen erzählte er mir von dem Menschen, der innerhalb eines Augenblicks sein ganzes Leben durcheinander gebracht hatte: Tom.


	2. Harrys kostbarster Besitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die Kudos und an **Black Phoenix** , die auch bei diesem Kapitel wieder das Betalesen übernommen hat. <3

Der Schnee fiel langsam, sanft und gleichmäßig – beinahe als wäre er wirklich.

Lautlos landete er auf den dunklen Dächern einer kleinen Stadt, die von sanften Hügelkuppen umgeben war. Ein kleiner Fluss schlängelte sich zwischen den alten Fachwerkhäusern durch, eine silbern, schimmernde Linie, in der sich das Licht der unzähligen Lampen spiegelte. Es war Weihnachten, denn jedes Gebäude war mit Adventskränzen, Lichterketten und sonstiger Dekoration ausgestattet worden. In den Fenstern konnte man leuchtende Schwibbögen erkennen und an fast jeder Straßenecke stand ein wunderschön geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum.  
 

Auf dem Marktplatz im Zentrum der Stadt war ein typischer Weihnachtsmarkt aufgebaut worden. Unzählige Buden standen wohlgeordnet beieinander und verkauften Weihnachtsartikel, gebratene Mandeln, Bratäpfel, Schlitten und viele andere schöne Sachen. Dieses Angebot hatten viele Menschen zum Anlass genommen, den Markt aufzusuchen, um dort ihr hart verdientes Geld auszugeben. Frauen wie Männer, Mädchen, Jungen, Greise, Babys – einfach jeder schien dort zu sein. Alle waren in dicke Mäntel gehüllt, weshalb sie sich nicht im mindesten von dem einsetzenden Schneefall stören ließen. Nur das ein oder andere Kind blickte für einen Augenblick in den Himmel, ehe es sich wieder der Leckerei zuwandte, das es hatte ergattern können.  
 

Wenn man genauer hinschaute, konnte man inmitten der Massen viele, kleine Geschichten erkennen, die sich alle auf einmal abspielten. Da war zum Beispiel der verliebte Bauernjunge, der der Tochter des Bürgermeisters scheu ein Stück Kuchen reichte. Oder die Großmutter, die mit ihrer ganzen Familie am Glühweinstand Pause machte und nicht in der Lage war, ihren Blick von ihrem jüngsten Enkelkind abzuwenden. Oder auch das frisch vermählte Ehepaar, dass sich über eine Weihnachtskugel stritt, die sie unbedingt haben wollte.  
 

Zwischen all den Zweibeinern schlängelten sich Hunde und Katzen hindurch, die sich gegenseitig zu fangen versuchten. Schnell und unbezwingbar verließen sie den Marktplatz und folgten einer verlassenen Straße bis sie die Stadt plötzlich hinter sich gelassen hatten und auf einem Feldweg entlang rannten. Rechts von diesem Weg befand sich eine kleiner, verschneiter Hügel, auf dem Väter und Großväter mit den Kindern Schlitten fuhren. Ein paar Schritte davon entfernt bauten die Mütter und Großmütter mit dem übrigen Kindern Schneemänner oder zeigten ihnen, wie man einen Schneeengel erschaffen konnte.  
 

Fasziniert beobachtete Harry noch einen Moment länger das Treiben, als plötzlich ein lautes Krachen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er musste nicht nachsehen, um zu wissen, dass es aus der Küche kam und von Lily verursacht worden war. Seine Mutter war bereits den ganzen Morgen lang äußerst schlecht gelaunt gewesen. Eigentlich war es ihr nicht zu verdenken.  
 

Es war Weihnachten, der dreiundzwanzigste Dezember, um genau zu sein, das Fest der Liebe und Familie. Wie jedes Jahr hatte seine Mutter auch diesmal den hoffnungslosen Versuch gestartet, sich ihrer Schwester wieder anzunähern. Tante Petunia – wie Harry sie nennen durfte – hasste Lily seit diese ihren Brief für Hogwarts erhalten hatte und seitdem sie ihren Mann – Onkel Vernon – geheiratet hatte, lehnte sie jeglichen Kontakt mit ihr kategorisch ab.  
 

Anstatt dies aber zu akzeptieren, versuchte Lily immer wieder, die Beziehung wieder aufzufrischen, indem sie manchmal einen Überraschungsbesuch startete – an denen Harry übrigens auch hatte teilnehmen dürfen – oder ihr Weihnachtskarten schickte. Genau das war übrigens dieses Jahr der Fall gewesen. Sorgfältig und mit jeder menge Zeitaufwand hatte sie mehrere, kleine, kunstvolle Karten hergestellt. Drei davon hatte sie Petunia, Vernon und deren Sohn Dudley geschickt.  
 

Heute morgen war die Antwort angekommen: Ein Briefumschlag, gefüllt mit Papierschnipseln. Lily hatte genau dreißig Sekunden gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass es ihre gebastelten Weihnachtskarten waren. Seit diesem Augenblick stand sie in der Küche und... nun eigentlich wollte er gar nicht wissen, was sie da unten tat.

Harry selbst hatte sich währenddessen in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und... starrte seine Schneekugel an.  
 

Die Schneekugel war sein kostbarster Besitz. Sie war das letzte Geschenk gewesen, dass er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte und mit einem geheimnisvollen Zauber beseelt, der dafür sorgte, dass sich die Stadt, die sich in ihrem Inneren befand immer weiterentwickelte und den Jahreszeiten anpasste.

Momentan herrschte Winter und es schneite.  
 

Unwillkürlich ließ er seinen Blick zum Fenster gleiten. Nach wie vor konnte er draußen nur die kahlen Äste der Buche erkennen, die einige Fuß entfernt im Garten stand. Dahinter erstreckte sich in schierer Endlosigkeit der wolkenverhangene Himmel. Es war ein trostloser Anblick und gerade deshalb ziemlich passend.  
 

Unten in der Küche waren ein paar Schritte zu hören und im nächsten Moment rief die Stimme seiner Mutter: „Essen ist fertig!“

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Essen? So wie sich das die ganze Zeit angehört hatte, gab es heute wohl Holzsuppe. Doch er schob sich brav von seinem Schreibtisch fort und rief: „Ich komme gleich!“  
 

Langsam stand er auf und ließ seinen Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen. Alles war wie immer. Sein Bett war gemacht, die Wäsche hatte er ins Badezimmer gebracht, den Müll beseitigt, die Bücher ordentlich in das Regal gestellt und selbst die verschiedenen Blätter und Ordner waren ordentlich zusammengelegt. Alles war genau da, wo es sein sollte und das war gut so. Allerdings fiel ihm auf, dass er dringend mal wieder Staub wischen sollte, am besten sofort nach dem Essen.  
 

Natürlich war er sich darüber bewusst wie untypisch es war, dass jemand in seinem Alter so eine Ordnung hielt, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er liebte das Gefühl, seine Umgebung zumindest ein Stück weit unter Kontrolle zu haben und indem immer alles an seinem Platz war, konnte er genau das erreichen. Sein bester Freund – Ronald Weasley – hielt ihn deshalb für verrückt und vielleicht hatte er auch Recht, aber...  
 

„Harry, beeil dich, sonst isst du dein Essen kalt!“

Er verdrehte die Augen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer. Das Haus, in dem sie lebten, besaß – zählte man Keller und Dachboden mit – vier Stockwerke. Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich die Küche, das Esszimmer, das Wohnzimmer, sowie ein kleines Badezimmer. Im Obergeschoss gab es ein etwas größeres Badezimmer, das Schlafzimmer, Harrys Zimmer und ein Gästezimmer. Außerdem gab es einen kleinen Garten, der von einem vermoderten Holzzaun abgegrenzt wurde und seiner Mutter dazu diente, Dinge anzupflanzen, die sie für ihre Tränke brauchte.  
 

Lily Potter war eine der ersten Frauen gewesen, die es geschafft hatte, den Titel eines Tränkemeisters oder in ihrem Fall Tränkemeisterin zu erhalten. Um ihn zu erreichen, musste man viele Prüfungen bestehen und quasi sein ganzes Dasein dem Brauen von Zaubertränken verschreiben. In Harrys Augen war das kein erstrebenswertes Leben, aber seine Mutter schien es glücklich zu machen. Lily hatte sich besonders auf das Brauen von Heiltränken spezialisiert, die sie stetig weiterentwickelte, und war damit den Heilern im St. Mungos Hospital für magische Verletzungen und Krankheiten eine große Hilfe. Aber auch hochrangige Mitglieder der Gesellschaft bestellten bei ihr einfache Salben oder Mittel gegen einfache Wehwehchen, weshalb sie im Schnitt mehr als gut verdiente.  
 

Trotzdem hasste er die Berufswahl seiner Mutter, besonders wegen _ihm_.

Schlecht gelaunt blieb er an der geöffneten Esszimmertür stehen und sah dabei zu, wie _er_ den Tisch deckte. Soviel zum Thema „Du isst dein Essen kalt“. Es war ja noch nicht einmal angerichtet! Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, trat seine Mutter hinter ihn. „Da bist du ja endlich!“, sagte sie gereizt. „Anstatt hier herumzustehen, kannst du ruhig dem armen Severus etwas helfen! Er macht hier immerhin die ganze Arbeit, während du nur dastehst und Löcher in die Luft starrst. Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte dich besser erzogen!“  
 

Bevor er darauf reagieren konnte, mischte sich _er_ beziehungsweise Severus Snape in ihr vertrauliches Familiengespräch ein: „Lily, sei nicht so streng zu ihm. Ich bin sicher, er hat bis gerade eben an einem Aufsatz gesessen. Du weißt doch, wie fleißig dein Sohn ist und ich muss zugeben, dass ich und meine Kollegen es dieses Jahr wirklich etwas mit den Hausaufgaben übertrieben haben.“

Harrys Augen verengten sich. Ein wirklich netter Versuch, nur leider würde er sich mehr anstrengen müssen, wenn er seine Sympathie haben wollte, geschweige denn, seine Mutter überzeugen wollte.  
 

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu.

Lily trug einen grünen Rollkragenpullover, eine Jeans und Hausschuhe in Form eines Rentiers. Ihr rotes Haar hatte sie achtlos zusammengebunden, weshalb die ein oder andere Strähne an ihrem Kopf herabhing. Momentan fixierte sie Severus mit ihren grünen Augen, während sie ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte und sah dabei alles andere als amüsiert aus.  
 

„Mein Sohn und am ersten Ferientag Hausaufgaben machen? Er ist siebzehn! Kein Siebzehnjähriger macht vor Ende der Ferien Hausaufgaben!“ Da hatte sie Recht.

Severus sah es genauso: „Eben. Es ist der erste Ferientag. Er hat viele, anstrengende Schulwochen hinter sich. Also gönne ihm etwas Ruhe. Er hat noch genug andere Tage vor sich, an denen er dir helfen kann und ich bin sicher, dass er es mit Freuden tun wird. Nicht wahr, Harry?“

„Natürlich, Sir“, entgegnete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er hasste es, wenn er ihn „Harry“ nannte. Es war zu persönlich, zu vertraut, einfach falsch. Sie hatte kein freundschaftliches Verhältnis und waren erst recht keine Familie!  
 

Genaugenommen war Severus sein Lehrer und ebenso wie Lily ein Tränkemeister. In der Schule war er bei allen als der mürrische, sarkastische, stets in schwarz gekleidete Professor Snape bekannt, den die meisten fürchteten und die wenigsten einfach nur bewunderten. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Harry ihn gemocht. Zu seinem Pech waren _das hier_ aber keine normalen Umständen.  
 

„Ihr Männer haltet natürlich wieder zusammen!“, meinte Lily bissig und wirbelte herum, um wieder Richtung Küche zu stampfen. „Wenn ich wieder da bin, möchte ich, dass alles und jeder an seinem Platz ist!“ Damit war sie wieder verschwunden. Severus verdrehte seine Augen, ehe er mit einem Zauber den Tisch fertig deckte. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Platz und sah Harry an, der immer noch stocksteif an der Tür stand. „Komm, setz dich oder deine Mutter bekommt noch einen Tobsuchtanfall. Die Antwort ihrer Schwester scheint sie mehr aufgeregt zu haben als üblich.“  
 

Das hätte er ohne Severus' Hilfe natürlich überhaupt nicht bemerkt. An dem Tag, an dem er diesen Mann brauchte, um seine Mutter zu verstehen, würde er sich vom Astronomieturm stürzen.

Manche Söhne behaupteten, dass sie es gut fänden, wenn ihre Mütter einen neuen Freund, Lover oder Ehemann fanden. „Hauptsache, sie ist glücklich“, pflegten sie zu behaupten.

In Harrys Augen waren sie elende Heuchler. Man konnte es überhaupt nicht gut finden, wenn die eigene Mutter einen neuen Liebhaber fand. Diese Person war ein Eindringling, ein Insekt, ein Fremdkörper, etwas, das es zu beseitigen galt. Sie waren auch sehr gut ohne ihn klar gekommen. Sie brauchten ihn nicht. Und erst Recht brauchte er sich überhaupt nicht einzubilden, dass er zu einem Vaterersatz werden konnte, egal, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte.  
 

Ja, Harry hasste Severus Snape. Genauso wie er seine Mutter dafür hasste, dass sie sich von ihm hatte einwickeln lassen. Dummerweise konnte er nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen.  
 

Deshalb schluckte er seine Wut herunter und durchquerte das Zimmer, um sich auf seinen Platz zu setzen. Er musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass übermorgen Weihnachten war. Bis zum Ende der Feiertage würde er so tun müssen, als ob sie in einer heilen Welt lebten – um Lilys Willen. Denn auch, wenn er ihr Sexualleben nicht billigte, änderte es nichts daran, dass er seine Mutter über alles liebte und wenn er ihr damit einen Gefallen tun konnte, würde er es tun. Am besten fing er sofort nach dem Essen damit an, indem er den Tisch abräumte. Darüber würde sie sich sicherlich freuen.  
 

Während der nächsten Minuten schwiegen er und Severus sich an. Erst als Lily mit dem Essen – es gab Lasagne – wiederkam, hob sich die Stimmung wieder.

„Lasst es euch schmecken“, sagte sie fröhlich und setzte sich an ihren Platz. „Und esst soviel ihr wollt. Das beste wäre, wenn nichts übrig bleibt.“

Also griffen sie zu. Es war aber auch zu köstlich! Wobei Harry zugeben musste, dass er es nach wie vor seltsam fand, seinen Lehrer entspannt an einem Tisch sitzen und gut gelaunt essen zu sehen. Überhaupt... Severus Snape und gut gelaunt? Seine Klassenkameraden würden ihm das nie und nimmer glauben.  
 

„Remus hat sich übrigens für übermorgen angemeldet“, sagte Lily irgendwann nach der ersten Portion. „Er wird mit uns zu Mittag essen und Weihnachten feiern. Ist das nicht schön?“

„Ein Traum“, meinte Severus trocken, doch das war nur eine Farce. Er verstand sich überraschend gut mit dem Werwolf.

„Und was ist mit Sirius?“, fragte Harry und schob sich einen weiteren Bissen Lasagne in den Mund. Als er den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter sah, blieb er ihm jedoch im Halse stecken.

„Er... sendet seine Grüße“, sagte sie eilig, sobald sie bemerkte, dass ihr Sohn erstarrt war. „Aber er ist wahrscheinlich bereits woanders eingeladen. Wer weiß... vielleicht kann er sich ja losreißen und zwischendurch kurz vorbeikommen?“  
 

Würde er nicht. Sirius kam nie, wenn Harry da war. Niemals.  
 

Mühsam schluckte er den Bissen hinunter und legte sein Besteck weg. Sein Appetit war ihm für heute gründlich vergangen.

Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um sich vorzeitig zu entschuldigen und in sein Zimmer zu flüchten, als plötzlich etwas an das Fenster klopfte. Sofort hoben sie alle drei ihre Köpfe.

Hinter dem Glas war ein Vogel zu sehen, wie Harry ihn noch nie zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einen Sperling, doch sein Gefieder war schwarz, wobei es an den Flügel in einem wunderschönen Blau schimmerte. Mit seinen dunkelroten Augen fixierte er Lily, während er mit seinem Schnabel einen Brief festhielt. Selbst von seinem Platz aus konnte Harry erkennen, dass es mit einem Wappen versiegelt worden war, was bedeutete, dass der Besitzer des Vogels aus einer einflussreichen Familie stammen musste.  
 

An sich war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass solche Briefe ankamen, immerhin versorgte Lily viele Familien mit Tränken und Salben. Doch etwas an diesem Vogel beunruhigte Harry und dass Severus auf einmal seltsam blass geworden war, machte das ganze auch nicht besser.

„Lass den Vogel herein, Lily!“, flüsterte er in einen Tonfall, den Harry nicht deuten konnte. „Bei Merlin, beeile dich!“

Während sie sich blinzelnd erhob, um dieser... Anweisung nachzukommen, sah Harry ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Was ist los?“ Warum machte er wegen so einem Vogel ein solches Theater?

Der Zaubertrankmeister erwiderte seinen Blick mit ernster Miene. „Das da ist ein Feenvogel, Harry, und es gibt in ganz Großbritannien nur einen einzigen Menschen, der sie besitzt: der Dunkle Lord.“  
 

„Der Dunkle Lord?“, wiederholte er entsetzt, als Lily das Fenster öffnete. Sofort flatterte der Vogel herein und ließ sich auf dem Esstisch nieder. Ohne groß auf die drei Menschen zu achten, legte er den Brief vor Lilys Teller ab, tapste dann ein paar Schritte zurück und begann behutsam, sein Gefieder zu putzen. Ganz offensichtlich erwartete er eine sofortige Rückantwort. Kein gutes Zeichen. Was wollte er?  
 

Seine Mutter schien ebenfalls beunruhigt und setzte sich wieder, ehe sie den Brief öffnete. Er enthielt ein feines Stück Pergament auf dem in einer feinen, eleganten, geschwungenen Schrift Worte geschrieben standen. Harry hätte das Papier gerne in die Hand genommen, um die Schriftzeichen zu betrachten, doch der Inhalt des Briefes war nicht für ihn bestimmt und deshalb würde er wohl niemals die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich die Schrift genauer anzusehen. Ob der dunkle Lord ihn selbst geschrieben hatte?  
 

Harry wusste nicht viel über diesen Menschen, außer eben das, was alle wussten: Er war mächtig, gefährlich und ihr geheimnisvoller Herrscher, der sich nur selten in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, aber in jedem Gesetz und Urteil seine Finger ihm Spiel hatte. Einige verehrten ihn als eine Art Gottheit und würden alles für ihn geben. Andere – die wenigsten – kannten ihn persönlich, da sie eng mit ihm zusammenarbeiteten. Diese Minderheit war ihm gegenüber vollkommen loyal, besaß aber noch einen gewissen Grad an eigenem Willen und Idealen, weshalb sie ihm als treue Berater dienen konnten und einen großen Teil dazu beitrugen, was in der politischen Welt geschah.

Die relative Mehrheit wiederum hatte sich einfach damit abgefunden, dass er existierte und nahmen alle Gesetzesänderungen hin. Ihrer Meinung nach war er ein fähiger Herrscher und es gab für sie keinen Grund zum klagen.

Und dann gab es noch die Systemkritiker, die sich immer mehr zu wahren Rebellen entwickelten und alles schlecht redeten, was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Tatsächlich hatten einige von ihnen bereits den ein oder anderen Attentatversuch unternommen, aber das war eine andere Geschichte.  
 

Jedenfalls war es nicht üblich, dass er sich direkt bei jemanden meldete – egal ob persönlich oder per Post – und das bedeutete, dass irgendetwas... Großes vor sich gehen musste. Oder sie waren in Schwierigkeiten.  
 

Besorgt beobachtete Harry, wie Lily den Brief mehrmals hintereinander durchlas und mit jedem Mal ratloser wirkte. Schließlich konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten und fragte: „Und?“

Sie fuhr sich zweimal mit der Zunge über die Lippen, ehe sie zuerst ihn und dann Severus ansah. „Er... lädt uns ein. Zu einem Weihnachtsball in seinem Manor. Morgen.“

Weihnachtsball? Der Dunkle Lord veranstaltete Weihnachtsbälle?  
 

Offensichtlich schien das tatsächlich der Norm zu entsprechen, denn Severus nickte. „Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Er lädt jedes Weihnachten alle Siebtklässler ein. In der Regel kommen auch ihre Familien und viele hochrangige Ministeriumsangestellte. Es ist eine gute Möglichkeit für die jungen Leute, Kontakte zu knüpfen. Darüber hinaus kann er sich so selbst einen Überblick über die Zukunft unseres Landes verschaffen und findet vielleicht den ein oder anderen Todesserkandidaten.“  
 

„Todesser“ war die offizielle Bezeichnung für alle Privilegierten, die einen regelmäßigen, persönlichen Kontakt mit dem Dunklen Lord pflegten. Er suchte sie sich alle selbst aus und zwar unter Kriterien, die allen außer ihm ein Rätsel waren. Im Grunde war es Harry auch egal. Er hatte nicht vor, zu einem seiner vielen Schoßhündchen zu werden.  
 

Seine Mutter wurde währenddessen immer nachdenklicher. „Diese Einladung hat er spät losgeschickt... Narcissa, Molly, ja sogar Augusta haben mir bereits seit Wochen erzählt, dass ihre Kinder eingeladen wurden. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir auch noch... ich meine, nachdem, was damals passiert ist, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass er wirklich... an uns denken würde.“

„Was damals geschehen ist, war ein schrecklicher Unfall, der sehr dazu beigetragen hat, dass er jetzt an der Spitze unserer Gesellschaft steht“, entgegnete Severus. „Das wird er nicht vergessen haben. Ich nehme an, er hat nur solange gezögert, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob du begeistert sein würdest, etwas von ihm zu hören. Nicht nachdem, was mit James...“  
 

„Gerade deshalb hätte er uns als erstes einladen sollen“, zischte sie aufgebracht und zerknüllte das Pergament mit ihrer Hand. „Er hat einem unschuldigen Kind den Vater und ein Teil seiner Kindheit geraubt. Er hätte persönlich dafür sorgen sollen, dass wir entschädigt werden. Er hat bei jedem anderen dafür gesorgt, nur wir haben nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört! Kein Wort der Entschuldigung, keine Gegenleistung, nichts. Augusta bekommt seit Alices und Franks Ermordung monatlich mehrere Galeonen, damit sie für Neville sorgen kann! Selbst seine komplette Ausbildung wird ihm finanziert! Und wie sieht es bei Harry aus? Nichts! Kein Wort, kein Geld, kein Interesse! Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er uns aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht hat! Oder aber es hat damit zu tun, dass ich ein _Schlammblut_ bin.“  
 

„Das ist Unsinn. Du weißt, wie viel er für Muggelgeborene tut. Es sind seine fanatischen Anhänger, die diesen Begriff geprägt haben, nicht er.“

„Oh, verzeih“, entgegnete sie spöttisch. „Ich vergaß, dass du ja einer seiner engsten Vertrauten bist. Sag, wie viele Beruhigungstränke muss er trinken, damit er nachts schlafen kann? Du musst es ja am besten wissen.“  
 

Es stimmte. Severus war nicht nur Lehrer in Hogwarts, sondern auch der persönliche Tränkemeister des Dunklen Lords. Das bedeutete, dass er von ihm Forschungsaufträge entgegennahm und ihn mit allen Tränken versorgte, die er haben wollte. Kein schlechter Job, besonders, da er dafür einen Haufen Geld bekommen musste.

Allerdings mochte er es überhaupt nicht, wenn man ihm seinen beruflichen Werdegang zum Vorwurf machte: „Meine Beziehung zum Dunklen Lord hat hiermit nichts zu tun. Ihr wurdet von ihm eingeladen, also müsst ihr zu ihm. Er ist der Dunkle Lord. Außerdem ist es gleichzeitig eine gute Gelegenheit für deinen Sohn, Kontakte zu knüpfen.“  
 

Deinen Sohn. Er hasste es, wenn die beiden über ihn sprachen, wenn er anwesend war. Wie wäre es, wenn sie einmal _mit ihm_ sprechen würden? Seufzend stocherte er in seiner Lasagne herum und blendete ihre Stimmen aus. Egal was sie auch sagten, es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle. Sie würden so oder so am nächsten Tag diesen seltsamen Ball besuchen von dem Harry noch nie zuvor etwas gehört hatte. Der Dunkle Lord sollte allen ernstes jedes Jahr die volljährigen Hogwartsschüler zu sich einladen? In sein privates Manor? Er wagte es zu bezweifeln. Niemand mit seinem Rang und seiner Intelligenz – und er musste intelligent sein, sonst wäre er niemals an die Macht gekommen – wäre so naiv, jedes Jahr wildfremde Menschen zu sich nach Hause einzuladen. Die Gefahr, dass ein potentieller Attentäter dabei war, wäre einfach zu groß.

Aber warum sollte Severus lügen?  
 

„Nun gut“, sagte Lily schließlich in einem abschließenden Tonfall, weshalb Harry sich wieder die Mühe machte, hinzuhören. „Wir werden dort hingehen, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, entgegnete Severus beruhigend. „Ich werde da sein, genau wie viele eurer Freunde. Es wird alles gut gehen.“

Sie warf ihrem Sohn einen Blick zu. „Ich hoffe du hast Recht. Das hoffe ich wirklich.“  
 

 

~~~ **_Footsteps In The Rain_** ~~~  
 

Es stimmte tatsächlich: Der Dunkle Lord veranstaltete jedes Jahr einen Weihnachtsball, allerdings nicht in seinem privaten Manor (das ich übrigens niemals mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe), sondern in einem wunderschönen, englischen Anwesen, das vor einigen Jahrhunderten sicher einer adligen Muggelfamilie gehört hatte. Das komplette Gebäude diente dem einzigen Zweck, berauschende Feste zu veranstalten. Alle Räume waren groß und prunkvoll. Es gab mehrere Tanzsäle, Lounges und Räumlichkeiten, in denen gegessen wurde. In den oberen Stockwerken befanden sich einige Schlafzimmer für alle, die die Nacht dort verbringen wollten.  
 

Außerhalb des Gebäudes gab es einen kunstvoll angelegten Garten. Kleine Wege schlängelten sich dort hindurch und boten den Gästen eine Möglichkeit, ein wenig in der frischen Luft spazieren zu gehen. Damit man sie sich dabei nicht in der Dunkelheit verloren, schwebten in regelmäßigen Abständen kleine, magische Lichter in der Luft und erleuchteten den Weg. Es war ein wundervoller Anblick, der Garten, das Haus, die wunderschönen Kleider der Frauen, die feinen Festumhänge der Männer. Die Luft roch nach den verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten, die auf den Buffettischen aufgestellt worden waren und überall konnte man wundersame Musik hören, zu der besonders die reinblütigen Familien tanzten.  
 

Es war ein wundervoller Abend, dieser vierundzwanzigste Dezember und laut Harry war er der Beginn von allem, was folgen würde.  
 

Ich war übrigens auch dort. In meinem blauen Festumhang gekleidet stand ich am Rande einer der vielen Tanzflächen und nippte nervös an einem Getränk, das ganz sicher nicht für Minderjährige geeignet war. Neben mir stand Ronald Weasley. Er trug einen abgetragenen Umhang, der wahrscheinlich bereits seinem Großvater gehört hatte und starrte finster vor sich her. In seiner Hand befand sich bereits sein dritter Drink und ich befürchtete, dass der Alkoholkonsum alles andere als eine gute Idee war. Allerdings wagte ich es nicht, ihn zu stoppen, denn würde ich es tun, wäre er beleidigt und dann würde ich allein hier stehen und das war etwas, was ich unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte.  
 

Auch wenn viele Erwachsene, Eltern, hohe Tiere, Lehrer und Todesser anwesend waren, es änderte nichts daran, dass ich ein Außenseiter war und meine Klassenkameraden – die bedauerlicherweise ebenfalls hier versammelt waren – jede Gelegenheit nutzen würden, um mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Aus diesem Grund blieb ich lieber in der Nähe der wenigen Personen, die immer auf meiner Seite waren und Ron gehörte dazu. Ebenso wie der Grund seiner schlechten Laune.  
 

Vorsichtig spähte ich zu Hermione Granger hinüber. Die Gryffindor hatte ihre Haare zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt. Das cremefarbene Ballkleid, das sie wahrscheinlich extra für diesen Ball bekommen hatte, betonte ihre Figur und ließ sich noch schöner als sonst wirken. Momentan tanzte sie mit Blaise Zabini, ihrem Adoptivbruder.  
 

Für alle, die im Geschichtsunterricht nicht aufgepasst haben: Seitdem der Dunkle Lord an die Macht gekommen war, wurden Muggelgeborene so früh wie möglich in die magische Gesellschaft integriert. Das bedeutete, dass sie entweder in eines der zahlreichen Heime oder bei einer reinblütigen Familie unterkamen. Hermione hatte das Glück gehabt, von den Zabinis aufgenommen worden zu sein, weshalb niemandem ihre Herkunft auffallen würde. Sie hatte in der Tat eine ausgezeichnete Erziehung genossen und das mochte einer der Gründe dafür sein, dass sie bereits seit der ersten Klasse unsere Jahrgangsbeste war. Vielleicht wäre sie auch das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule geworden, wäre sie nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen, aber das tat hier nichts zur Sache.  
 

Jedenfalls tanzte sie mit Blaise und das gefiel Ron überhaupt nicht – verständlicherweise. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange er bereits in sie verknallt war, jedenfalls lange genug, dass man Mitleid mit ihm bekommen konnte. Denn obwohl sie durchaus gute Freunde waren, sah Hermione ihn definitiv _nicht_ als einen potentiellen Liebhaber oder Ehemann. Ehrlich gesagt konnte man es ihr nicht verübeln.  
 

Ron Weasley personifizierte das typische Bild eines Gryffindor: laut, stümperhaft, nur an Quidditch interessiert, immer nach Ärger und Herausforderungen suchend, mittelmäßig in der Schule und nur seinem Haus gegenüber loyal. Der letzte Punkt war an sich nichts schlechtes, aber der Rest sorgte dafür, dass unser Haus keinen sonderlich guten Ruf hatte. Eigentlich war es seltsam, dass Menschen wie Hermione und Harry dorthin gekommen waren. Beide hätten viel besser nach Slytherin oder zumindest Ravenclaw gepasst... nun, der Sprechende Hut wird gewusst haben, was er tat.  
 

Um auf den Punkt zu kommen: Ron wäre vielleicht für jemanden wie Lavander Brown eine gute Wahl gewesen – ihr ging es nur darum, Spaß im Leben zu haben – aber jedes vernünftige Mädchen, das sich eine erfolgreiche Zukunft aufbauen wollte, würde ihre Finger von ihm lassen. Zu seinem Pech gehörte Hermione in eben diese Kategorie und deshalb würde niemals etwas daraus werden.  
 

Langsam aber sicher schien auch er es zu begreifen, denn sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich immer mehr und er nippte lustlos an seinem Drink. Wahrscheinlich wäre es den ganzen Abend so weitergegangen, wenn nicht plötzlich Harry Potter den Raum betreten hätte.  
 

An sich war es nichts spektakuläres, wenn man davon absah, dass er und seine Mutter viel zu spät erschienen waren. Harry war für die meisten nichts weiter, als ein normaler, im Grunde freundlicher und zuverlässiger Gryffindor, der verdammt gut Quidditch spielen konnte. Er hatte schwarzes, struppiges Haar, das nur schwer zu bändigen war und seine Augen schimmerten in einem sanften Grünton. Obwohl er durch das regelmäßige Quidditchtraining durch trainiert sein müsste, wirkte er schmal und schwächlich, doch jeder wusste, dass dies ganz sicher nicht der Fall war. Mich zum Beispiel konnte er spielerisch im Armdrücken besiegen und das, wo ich um einiges kräftiger gebaut war.  
 

Heute trug er einen grünen Festumhang und auf seiner Nase ruhte seine moderne, randlose Brille, die ihn intelligent erschienen ließ. Um mich nicht falsch zu verstehen: Er war intelligent. Jetzt, wo ich seine ganze Geschichte kenne, weiß ich das am allerbesten. Aber damals hätten ihn die meisten – selbst seine besten Freunde – unterschätzt, aus dem einen Grund, weil er sich aus allen Diskussionen, die einen gewissen Intellekt erforderten partout heraushielt und sich darauf verstand, in keinem Fach sonderlich aufzufallen.

Ich glaube, er war sich selbst nicht sicher, warum er es tat, aber Fakt ist: Er tat es.  
 

Sobald er mich und Ron entdeckte, begann er sich an den tanzenden Paare vorbei zu schlängeln, was eine Weile dauerte, da einige von ihnen mit dem Tanzen innehielten, um ihn freudig zu begrüßen. Er war zwar nicht unbedingt der Prinz unseres Jahrgangs, aber die meisten mochten ihn, auch wenn es heute die meisten von ihnen abstreiten würden. Irgendwann war er aber doch bei uns angekommen und schenkte uns ein breites Grinsen. „Hey, ihr beiden!“

„Hallo“, sagte ich höflich, während Ron ihn böse anstierte. „Wo bist du gewesen?“, fragte er ungehalten. „Wir sind alle schon seit Stunden hier!“  
 

„Ich weiß, tut mir leid“, entgegnete er munter und ließ interessiert seinen Blick über die Menge streifen. „Mom wollte nicht hierherkommen und musste von Snape überzeugt werden, doch noch mitzukommen. Ich hätte natürlich auch allein erscheinen können, aber er meinte, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie auch hier ist, immerhin hat sie die Einladung bekommen und nicht ich. Hat _er_ sich eigentlich schon blicken lassen?“  
 

Wir mussten nicht nachfragen, wen er meinte, immerhin waren alle unsere Klassenkameraden – mich inbegriffen – nur hier erschienen, weil sie den Dunklen Lord zu Gesicht bekommen wollten. Obwohl jeder von seiner Existenz wusste, konnte keiner sagen, wie er aussah. Er zeigte sich selten in der Öffentlichkeit und wenn, dann war er von so viel Securtiy umgeben, dass ein Normalsterblicher schon verdammt viel Glück haben musste, um auch nur einen einzigen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Rein theoretisch könnte er also einer der tanzenden Männer sein.  
 

Ron war anderer Meinung: „Wahrscheinlich ist er dort, wo Malfoy sich herumtreibt und lässt sich von ihm bewundern und Schmeicheleien ins Ohr flüstern. Warum sollte er sich auch mit uns beschäftigen? Für ihn sind wir sicher nichts weiter als irgendwelche nutzlosen Insekten, denen man nicht weiter Beachtung schenken muss.“

Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. „Ron, so etwas kannst du doch nicht sagen! Erst recht nicht hier. Das ist respektlos!“

Er schnaubte. „Als ob es ihn interessiert, was ausgerechnet ich über ihn denke. Der kümmert sich doch nicht im mindesten um uns.“  
 

Bevor er sich weiter aufregen konnte, stieß Hermione zu uns. Das heißt, sie stellte sich neben uns und strahlte Harry an, während sie Ron keines Blickes würdigte. Frauen konnten wirklich grausam sein. „Harry! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du bleibst!“

Das glaubte ich ihr aufs Wort. Auch wenn ich normalerweise nicht so viel mit ihnen zu tun hatte, wusste ich, dass sie genauso lange für Harry schwärmte, wie Ron für sie. Dummerweise tat Harry so, als würde er es nicht mitbekommen: „Hallo, Hermione. Du siehst gut aus!“

„Denkst du wirklich?“, hakte sie enthusiastisch nach und errötete leicht. „Das Kleid hat Blaise mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt... er gibt immer so viel Geld für mich aus...“  
 

„Er mag dich eben. Du bist immerhin seine geliebte Schwester“, sagte Harry lächelnd. Er hatte Recht. Blaise verehrte Hermione. „Außerdem steht dir das Kleid ausgezeichnet.“

„Danke“, sagte sie strahlend, während Rons Miene immer finsterer wurde. Plötzlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um und runzelte die Stirn. „Ronald, wie viel hast du heute schon getrunken? Du stinkst!“

„Oh, vielen Dank auch. Dein Parfüm ist auch ätzend!“, entgegnete er beleidigt, ehe er sich umdrehte und davon stampfte.  
 

Wir sahen ihm verwirrt hinterher beziehungsweise die beiden sahen ihm verwirrt hinterher. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, was ihn verstimmt hatte und konnte nichts als Mitleid mit ihm empfinden. Er hatte es wirklich nicht leicht.

Harry sah auch für einen Moment so aus, als wolle er ihm nachlaufen, aber Hermione hielt ihn auf, indem sie nach seiner Hand griff. „Komm, du musst dir den Garten ansehen! Er ist unglaublich! Ich würde wirklich zu gerne wissen, wo genau wir hier sind. Die Gegend ist so schön!“

Und schon zog sie ihn mit sich, ohne sich weiter für mich zu interessieren. Harry war da freundlicher, er winkte mir zumindest zum Abschied zu.  
 

Nun, ich war es ja gewohnt. Am besten machte ich mich auf dem Weg zum Buffet. Dort würde ich sicher noch jemand anderes finden, der alleine herumstand und nicht wusste, was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen sollte. Ja, das war eine wirklich gute Idee.

Also ging ich los. Dabei sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln wie eine einzelne Gestalt Harry und Hermione nachsetzte, als diese den Garten betraten. Kurz blieb ich tatsächlich stehen und beobachtete das verwirrt, doch dann zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich wollte da nur jemand frische Luft schnappen. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten.  
 

Wie sehr ich mich doch irrte.  
 

~~~ **_Footsteps In The Rain_** ~~~  
 

„Hermione? Hermione, wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte Harry, während sie ihn immer weiter vom Haus wegzog. Dabei wunderte es ihn, dass sie in ihren hohen Absätzen so schnell laufen konnte. Warum hatte sie es eigentlich so eilig?  
 

„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen!“, erklärte sie ihm und beschleunigte ihr Tempo noch etwas. „Hab etwas Geduld! Es lohnt sich, du wirst sehen!“

Er runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihr zwangsläufig. Das musste eine dieser Eigenarten von Frauen sein, die er niemals verstehen würde. Deshalb folgte er ihr brav und hoffte, dass das, was immer sie ihm unbedingt zeigen wollte, nicht mehr weit war. Er war eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung für eine Nachtwanderung, erst recht nicht für eine so eilige.

Während sie weiterliefen, sah er sich interessiert um. Der Garten war tatsächlich beeindruckend, aber für seinen Geschmack war alles viel zu kunstvoll angelegt. Hier regierte nicht die Natur, sondern ein Gärtner, der jede Pflanze, die nicht an ihrem Platz war, eliminieren würde. Einerseits bewunderte er diese Ordnung – er kannte immerhin das Gefühl, über alles die Kontrolle haben zu wollen – aber das hier war bereits größenwahnsinnig!

Allerdings machte es ihn neugierig. Wer war der Dunkle Lord? Was war er für ein Mensch? Und was bezweckte er mit all dem hier?  
 

Harry bezweifelte, dass er einfach so irgendjemand zu einem Ball einladen würde. Genauso wie er nicht glauben konnte, dass er wirklich jedes Jahr stattfand. Warum hatte er dann noch nie zuvor etwas davon gehört? Natürlich wusste er, dass der Dunkle Lord sich die Abschlussklasse von Hogwarts genauer ansah, um sich potentielle Todesser herauszupicken, aber nicht mit Hilfe einer solchen Veranstaltung.

Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er überhaupt nicht so genau wissen wollte, was es war.  
 

Hermione führte ihn durch ein kleines Wäldchen, das wie der Rest des Gartens von kleinen Lichtkugeln erhellt wurde. Er wollte sie gerade fragen, was denn bitte schön hier so besonderes sein sollte, als sie die Bäume plötzlich hinter sich ließen und am Ufer eines Sees standen. Das Wasser war so klar, dass man bis auf den Grund sehen konnte, doch gleichzeitig spielte sich der Nachthimmel darin und verlieh dem ganzen ein Gefühl von Unendlichkeit. Es war... wunderschön.  
 

Auch andere Gäste waren auf die Idee gekommen hierherzukommen, doch zu seinem Unmut erkannte Harry nur Pärchen. Einige knutschten, andere sahen sich verliebt in die Augen und wieder andere hielten Händchen. Sofort fiel ihm auf, dass seine Hand ebenfalls noch in Hermiones war und er ließ sie schlagartig los. Er hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl.  
 

Wenn Hermione sein Verhalten verletzte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen drehte sie sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Ist es nicht schön hier?“

Harry betrachtete sie kurz schweigend, ehe er seinen Blick wieder über den See gleiten ließ. „Ja... der See ist wirklich schön.“

„Ich wusste, es würde dir gefallen“, sagte sie. „Ganz anders als der Große See in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich ist es anders“, sein Tonfall wurde etwas kühler als er beabsichtigt hatte, „wir sind nicht in Hogwarts, Hermione.“ Er sah sie ernst an. „Was machen wir hier?“  
 

Auch ihre Miene wurde ernst. „Du meinst hier am See? Oder hier auf diesem Ball?“

Diese Frage musste er ihr nicht beantworten und das wussten sie beide. Deshalb seufzte sie und sah sich kurz vorsichtig um, ehe sie näher trat und sagte: „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Natürlich hat Draco geredet, als er Blaise besuchen war, aber er hat selbst nicht gewusst, was das soll. Sein Vater hat ihm nur gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord glaubt, hier jemanden zu finden, jemand, der ihm in Zukunft vielleicht nahe stehen wird, aber Draco hat keine Ahnung, wie er das deuten soll. Ich glaube, er hofft, dass er derjenige ist, aber ich glaube es nicht. Warum sollte der Dunkle Lord jemanden suchen, der schon so gut wie sicher einer seiner Todesser werden wird?“  
 

Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber nickte. Das alles wurde immer merkwürdiger.

Hermione schien ebenfalls besorgt zu sein. „Geht es dir gut? Für dich kann es nicht einfach sein, hier zu sein, in der Nähe von _ihm_.“

„Es geht schon“, meinte er und winkte ab. „Ich werde ihn ohnehin nicht persönlich treffen. Von daher ist es okay.“

„Und deine Mutter? Ist es für sie auch okay?“

Ob es für sie okay war bei einem Ball zu sein, den der Mörder ihres Ehemannes veranstaltete? Das sollte doch wohl ein Witz sein!  
 

Genau das wollte er ihr gerade an den Kopf werfen, als hinter ihnen jemand aus dem Wald trat und stehen blieb. Harry und Hermione drehten sich um.

Vor ihnen stand ein Mann, der ganz in schwarz gehüllt war. Er war um einiges größer als Harry – was ihn überaus ärgerte, warum musste er nur immer so klein sein? Sogar manche Drittklässler waren größer als er – und betrachtete sie mit einem charmanten, doch gleichzeitig arroganten Lächeln. Er war zugegebenermaßen attraktiv, trotzdem empfand Harry sofort nichts als Misstrauen ihm gegenüber. Egal, wer das auch war, er war nicht das, was er zu sein schien. Hoffentlich würde er verschwinden. Mit so jemanden wollte er nicht sprechen.  
 

Dummerweise tat ihm der Mann diesen Gefallen nicht: „Guten Abend“, begrüßte er sie mit einer tiefen, überraschend sanften Stimme, die dafür sorgten, dass sich Harrys Nackenhaare aufstellten. Oh ja, das war definitiv jemand, mit dem er _nichts_ zu tun haben wollte.

Allerdings konnte er sehen, dass Hermione es anders sah, denn sie sah ihn mit dem Blick an, den sie sich nur für die Männer aufhob, die absolut ihr Typ und gleichzeitig unerreichbar für sie waren.

„Guten Abend“, sagte sie atemlos.  
 

Seltsamerweise würdigte der Mann sie keines Blickes. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag auf Harry, der sich unter seiner Musterung äußerst unbehaglich führte. „N'Abend“, brummte er und hob fragend seine Augenbraue. Was wollte der Kerl?

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung widmete er sich nun Hermione: „Sie sind Miss Granger, nicht wahr? Das Mündel der Zabinis?“

„Ja, das stimmt!“, sagte sie, offensichtlich geschmeichelt, da er sie kannte. Denn obwohl sie nicht wussten, wer er war, war ihnen allen klar, dass dieser Mann ziemlich hochrangig sein musste. Alles an ihm schrie nach Dominanz und Macht. Er war gefährlich.

Harry wünschte sich, sie wären niemals hier herausgegangen. Er wollte wieder hinein zu den anderen, zu Ron, seiner Mutter, ja sogar zu Severus. Alles war besser, als das hier.  
 

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, woher dieses Gefühl kam. Es war ja nun wirklich nicht so, als wäre der Mann der Dunkle Lord. Dafür wirkte er zu jung, außerdem hätte _er_ keinen Grund mit zwei Gryffindors zu plaudern.  
 

„Nein, wie wunderbar, dass ich Sie gefunden habe“, riss seine Stimme Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Ihre Familie sucht Sie, Miss Granger. Sie ist äußerst besorgt, dass Sie sich verlaufen haben könnten und bittet darum, dass Sie augenblicklich zu ihnen zurückkehren.“

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah Hermione an, die verwirrt blinzelte. „Oh... tatsächlich?“ Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Dann sollten wir wohl wieder...“

„Um Mr. Potter müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen“, beruhigte der Mann sie, bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte. „Es wird mir eine äußerst große Freude sein, ihm etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten.“  
 

Es war ein freundlich verpackter Befehl. Der Mann wollte allein mit Harry reden. Warum auch immer, er wollte allein mit ihm reden. Und das war gar nicht gut.

Er konnte sehen, dass es auch seiner besten Freundin nicht wohl dabei war, ihn zurückzulassen, aber er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, diesem Menschen einen Wunsch abzuschlagen.  
 

Hermione zögerte noch einen Augenblick, ehe sie ohne ein Wort des Abschieds an ihnen vorbeilief und im Wald verschwand. Kaum waren ihre Schritte verklungen, sah Harry den Mann an, der ihn wieder mit seinen dunklen Augen fixiert hatte. Er schluckte die Angst herunter, die er unwillkürlich empfand und sagte dann: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer Sie sind und was Sie von mir wollen, aber Sie waren äußert unhöflich.“

Er hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Unhöflich?“

„Genau, unhöflich!“, wiederholte er und verschränkte die Arme. „Sie wissen wer ich bin und Sie haben auch Hermiones Namen gekannt. Deshalb hätte es die Höflichkeit verlangt, wenn Sie sich uns förmlich vorgestellt hätten.“  
 

„Ist das so?“, hakte er nach. „In diesem Fall entschuldige ich mich. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein.“ Harry schnaubte innerlich. Diesem Kerl war es sicher vollkommen egal, wie er auf andere Menschen wirkte.

„Und wer sind Sie nun?“, fragte er stur. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob _er_ nun unhöflich wirkte, vielleicht wurde er ihn ja so wieder los. Bedauerlicherweise schien ihn das aber nur noch mehr zu amüsieren.

„Wer ich bin, wirst du selbst herausfinden müssen. Doch bis dahin darfst du mich gerne Tom nennen, _Harry_.“  
 

Harrys Augen verengten sich. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, wie er seinen Namen aussprach, aber noch weniger gefiel ihm die Vertrautheit, mit dem er ihn ansprach. Selbst Hermione hatte er „Miss Granger“ genannt.

Nein, das war definitiv nicht gut.  
 

Dummerweise hatte er aber keine Ahnung, wie er aus der Sache wieder herauskommen sollte.


	3. Gefangen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an alle Leser und an **Black Phoenix** , die auch dieses Kapitel wieder gebatet hat.

Ich war der Erste, der Hermione alleine zurück in den Tanzsaal kommen sah. Sie war eine gute halbe Stunde weg gewesen und es überraschte mich, dass sie jetzt schon wiederkehrte. Ich war mir fast sicher gewesen, dass sie diesen Abend dafür nutzen würde, sich an Harry ranzumachen und der wäre ein Idiot, wenn er sie abweisen würde. Er mochte sie vielleicht nicht lieben, aber sie war gut aussehend, intelligent und das Mündel der Zabinis. Eine gute Partie. Sie wären ein großartiges Paar, zumindest war das damals meine Meinung. Inzwischen weiß ich, dass es zwischen den beiden niemals gut gegangen wäre.  
 

Ihr Blick war genauso finster wie Rons (bei dem ich wieder stand, um nicht allein zu sein) und sie lief zielstrebig auf uns zu. Sobald der Weasley sie entdeckte, straffte er sich und sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an. „Hermione!“, begrüßte er sie atemlos. „Wo hast du denn Harry gelassen?“

Das fragte ich mich auch, wobei ich glaubte, dass er sie wahrscheinlich doch abgewiesen hatte.

Auch wenn sie meiner Meinung nach ein tolles Paar gewesen wären, wusste ich doch, dass Harry viel zu ehrenhaft war, um mit ihren Gefühlen zu spielen. Und genau das hätte er getan, wenn er sich auf sie eingelassen hätte – er liebte sie nicht, er würde es nie tun. Irgendwie war das ungerecht.  
 

Hermione kam direkt vor uns zum Stillstand und strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. „Irgendein hochrangiger Wichtigtuer spricht mit ihm. Der Kerl hat mich weggeschickt, gescheucht um genau zu sein. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer er war, aber... er war so unhöflich.“ Ihre Augen funkelten unheilverkündend. Sie hasste es, wenn sie von jemanden herablassend behandelt wurde und der Mann – wer immer er auch war – hatte das ganz offensichtlich getan. „Ich hätte Harry lieber nicht mit ihm allein gelassen... besonders weil ich den Typen noch nie zuvor gesehen habe.“

„Warum hast du es dann getan?“, fragte Ron verwirrt.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Er... ist nicht die Art Mensch zu der man allzu oft nein sagen sollte.“

Mit anderen Worten: Er war höchstwahrscheinlich ein Todesser des Inneren Kreises.  
 

Armer Harry. Ich würde nicht mit ihm tauschen wollen.

Dass jemand ein Todesser war, war an sich nicht so ungewöhnlich, jeder hatte mindestens einen Todesser in seinem Bekanntenkreis. Die Todesser des Inneren Kreises waren allerdings eine ganze andere Kategorie. Sie waren die, die den Dunklen Lord am meisten beeindruckt hatten und regelmäßig mit ihm zusammentrafen. Ihre Identität war meistens geheim, nur einige wenige traten auch in der Öffentlichkeit als seine engsten Vertrauten auf. Lucius Malfoy zum Beispiel. Oder Bellatrix Lestrange.

Alle anderen hielten sich bedeckt, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste, was der Grund dafür sein mochte.  
 

Trotzdem erkannte man in der Regel einen, wenn er vor einem stand. Sie hatten ein bestimmtes Auftreten, eine bestimmte Ausstrahlung, bei der jeder merkte, dass es besser war, ab sofort vorsichtig zu sein. Ihr Interesse zu haben bedeutete, das Interesse des dunklen Lords geweckt zu haben und deshalb würde jedes Wort, das man zu ihnen sagte, an ihn übermittelt werden.

Was hatte Harry nur angestellt, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen?  
 

Hermione hatte offenbar denselben Gedankengang, denn sie fragte mit gesenkter Stimme: „Meint ihr, es hat etwas mit seinem Vater zu tun?“

Sein Vater. James Potter. Ein Tabuthema. Nicht nur vor den Potters, sondern vor der ganzen Welt. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich erst bei Harry in Askaban erfahren, was mit James passiert war, aber dazu ein andermal mehr.

Ron sah sie jedenfalls ziemlich erschrocken an. „Wieso sollte es etwas mit ihm zu tun haben? Harry hat ihn doch kaum gekannt und überhaupt... es ist viel zu lange her. Außerdem weiß jeder, wie er ist. Es gibt keinen Grund für uns, uns Sorgen zu machen. Wahrscheinlich ist alles halb so wild.“  
 

Wenn sie nicht beruhigt hatte werden wollen, hätte Hermione ihm jetzt widersprochen. Stattdessen nickte sie jedoch. „Du wirst Recht haben. Dieser Mann hat mich einfach nur erschreckt... vielleicht ist es ja ein Sponsor von einem Qudditchteam, der ihn hat spielen sehen...“

Das wäre nicht einmal so abwegig. Harry war ein ausgezeichneter Sucher und an diesem Abend waren hier genügend Arbeitnehmer anwesend, die nach talentierten Nachwuchs Ausschau hielten.

„Jap, bald wird Harry bei der Weltmeisterschaft mit fliegen!“, meinte Ron grinsend. „Meint ihr, er wird uns Karten besorgen können?“  
 

Sofort begannen ich und Ron begeistert über Quidditch zu sprechen, während Hermione nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sich ein Glas Sekt von einem vorbeifliegenden Tablett nahm. Die Sorge um Harry war vorerst vergessen.

Hätten wir uns doch mehr Sorgen gemacht. Vielleicht wäre er dann niemals zu einem Mörder geworden.  
 

~~~ **_Footsteps In The Rain_** _~~~_  
 

Harry stand mit verschränkten Armen am Ufer des Sees, der in der Nähe des wunderschönen Anwesens lag, in dem der Dunkle Lord seine sogenannte Weihnachtsfeier abhielt. Insgeheim war er immer noch davon überzeugt, dass das alles nur eine Farce war und Hermiones Worte, dass der Dunkle Lord hier nach jemanden zu suchen schien, bestätigte seine Vermutung nur noch. Die Frage war nur: _Was_ suchte er?

Und was wollte dieser Typ vor ihm eigentlich von ihm? Dieser Typ, der ihn _Harry_ nannte. Oh, der konnte etwas erleben!  
 

„Für Sie bin ich immer noch Mr. Potter“, sagte er kühl. „Ich habe Ihnen nicht erlaubt, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen.“

Er hatte sich ihm nicht einmal vorgestellt, aber der Mann schien ja auch so zu wissen, wer er war. Warum eigentlich? Hatte er sich über ihn informiert? Wahrscheinlich, doch was sollte er damit bezwecken? Harry hatte weder auffallende Noten, noch besaß er spezielle Fähigkeiten, die ihn für den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser – und er war sich sicher, dass dieser Mann vor ihm ein Todesser war – von Interesse sein könnten. Das einzige, was ihn von seinen Mitschülern abhob war, dass er einen guten Sucher abgab, aber das war es auch schon. Warum also hatte man an ihm Interesse?  
 

Vielleicht lag es an seiner scharfen Zunge, denn der Mann schien sichtlich amüsiert, als er entgegnete: „Ist das nicht etwas unfair, wenn ich dich so förmlich anreden müsste, während du mich einfach bei meinem Vornamen nennen würdest, _Harry_?“

Der Kerl schien ihn offensichtlich provozieren zu wollen. „Nennen Sie mir Ihren Nachnamen und es wird mir eine große Freude sein, Sie damit anzusprechen, Sir.“

„Ein wirklich fairer Vorschlag“, kommentierte der Mann lächelnd. „Allerdings habe ich nicht vor, ihn dir zu verraten.“  
 

Dieser arrogante, selbstgefällige Mistkerl! Am liebsten würde er ihm jetzt seine Meinung sagen, seine Vernunft hielt ihn jedoch zurück. Er wusste nicht, wer das vor ihm war. Rein theoretisch könnte es der Dunkle Lord selbst sein oder zumindest einer seiner Spione. Er musste aufpassen, wie er sich verhielt, er durfte nicht _zu_ unhöflich werden. Solange er ihn amüsierte, war alles im grünen Bereich, doch er durfte es nicht übertreiben. Aus diesem Grund war es das beste, wenn er so schnell wie möglich von ihm wegkam.  
 

„Wenn das so ist, sehe ich unser Gespräch hiermit als beendet an“, sagte er kühl. „Einen schönen Abend noch.“

Daraufhin drehte er sich um und wollte einen dramatischen Abgang a là Severus Snape hinlegen, wäre da nicht der See gewesen, der sich nun in seiner ganzen Pracht vor ihm erstreckte. Beinahe wäre er schnurstracks hineingelaufen, als er plötzlich von einer überraschend festen Hand am Arm gepackt und zurückgezogen wurde.  
 

„Vorsicht“, murmelte der Mann – Tom – sanft. „Das Wasser ist tiefer als es scheint und es wäre doch wirklich eine Schande, wenn du heute Nacht darin ertrinken würdest.“

Er zog ihn näher zu sich und beugte sich vor, sodass sein Atem heiß gegen Harrys Nacken schlug. „Deine kleine Freundin wäre sicher mehr als betrübt darüber.“

Wütend riss Harry sich von ihm los und fuhr wieder herum, während er das Brennen zu verdrängen versuchte, das sich plötzlich auf seinem Nacken ausbreitete. Er musste einen Weg finden, diesen Mann endlich loszuwerden. „Wer sind Sie?“, zischte er.  
 

„Wer ich bin? Eine sehr gute Frage“, sagte Tom, während seine Augen aufmerksam über Harrys Körper glitten. „Du kannst die Menschen dort drinnen fragen. Sie werden dir alle eine andere Geschichte über mich erzählen können.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und entfernte einen Fussel auf Harrys Umhang. „Die Frage ist nun: Wer bin ich für _dich_?“ Er lächelte ihn an.  
 

Harry verengte seine Augen. Er könnte jetzt ehrlich sein – und unhöflich – oder sich eine höfliche, schleimige Antwort ausdenken, für die er sich sein ganzes Leben lang hassen würde. Letzteres wäre sicherlich vernünftiger, aber seit wann war er schon vernünftig? „Ich denke, dass Sie ein arroganter, selbstgefälliger, unhöflicher Mistkerl sind, der in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie einen Finger rühren musste und nur auf dieser Party hier ist, weil es von ihm erwartet wird.“

„Da haben wir sicher etwas gemeinsam, oder?“, entgegnete Tom mit sanfter Stimme. „Du bist sicherlich auch nur hier, weil dich der Dunkle Lord persönlich hergebeten hat, oder?“  
 

Diese Reaktion überraschte ihn. Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Mann nun beleidigt wäre oder wütend oder aufgebracht. Alles, nur nicht _sanft_. Oder so... verständnisvoll. So als würde er wirklich wissen, was in ihm vorging. Dass er es hasste, hier zu sein. Dass er froh gewesen war, als Hermione ihn hier hinaus gezogen hatte, weil er so der Tanzgesellschaft entkommen konnte.

Aber er wollte nicht, dass der Mann es verstand. Er wollte in ihm nichts positives sehen. Er wollte ihn hassen, ihn verabscheuen und vor allen Dingen loswerden, denn wenn er das nicht schaffte, würde er sich auf ihn einlassen und das würde böse enden. So etwas endete immer böse.  
 

Anstatt ihm also zu antworten, tat er so, als ob er nicht unterbrochen worden wäre: „Und jetzt haben Sie sich aus Langeweile den erstbesten Gryffindor ausgesucht, um sich zu unterhalten. Ich kenne das schon. Mit uns kann man das ja machen, wir sind das unterste in der Gesellschaft, die Verräter. Also kann man sich wunderbar über uns lustig machen, zu etwas anderem sind wir ja nicht gut!“  
 

Schuld daran war ganz allein Albus Dumbledore. Bevor der Dunkle Lord die Macht ergreifen konnte, waren er und sein Phönixorden sein größtes Hindernis gewesen. Erst mit Dumbledores Tod war er an die Spitze der Gesellschaft gekommen und seitdem war es eine Schande, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Sie waren es, die am meisten gegen den Dunklen Lord rebelliert hatten. Viele ihrer Eltern waren immer noch gegen ihn. Sie waren ein potentieller Unruheherd und deshalb wurden sie von der Wiege aus unschädlich gemacht. Gryffindors hatten es immer schwerer als alle anderen. In der Schule, auf dem Arbeitsmarkt, ja selbst beim Einkaufen im Laden um die Ecke.

Harrys Meinung nach war es einfach nur ungerecht, doch so funktionierte es eben.  
 

Tom hatte nach seiner kleinen Schimpfrede geschwiegen, bis Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Doch nun sagte er: „Du solltest nicht so ungerecht zu deinem Haus sein. Ein paar der besten Menschen, die ich kenne, sind Gryffindors.“

Harry blinzelte und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wirklich?“  
 

„Wirklich“, versicherte er ihm. „Deine Mutter zum Beispiel. Die erste Frau, die sich getraut hat, an den Prüfungen der Tränkemeister teilzunehmen. Oder der Werwolf Remus Lupin, der trotz seiner misslichen Lage niemals aufgibt und weiterhin dafür kämpft, seine Träume wahr werden zu lassen. Oder auch dein Vater...“ Er sah ihn sanft an. „Auch wenn er dafür sterben musste, war er ein wahrer Kämpfer und ein großartiger Mensch. Du hast gelernt wie alle anderen das schlechteste in deinem Haus zu sehen, aber ich versichere dir, dass ihr viel gutes hervorgebracht habt und weiterhin werdet.“  
 

Diese Rede verwirrte Harry. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sein Haus – oder gar sein Vater – von irgendjemanden positiv dargestellt wurde. Und doch stand vor ihm ein Mann, der genau dies tat. Entweder versprach er sich etwas davon oder es war wirklich seine Meinung. Oder beides war der Fall.

Was auch immer es war, er wollte es jetzt herausfinden: „Was wollen Sie von mir?“

„Du kannst die Förmlichkeiten ruhig fallen lassen, Harry.“

Harry sah ihn nur unbeeindruckt an, woraufhin er seufzte. „Lass uns ein wenig in das wunderschöne Wäldchen dort gehen. Dort lässt es sich viel angenehmer reden.“ Und vor allem allein.  
 

Was immer Tom von ihm wollte, er wollte nicht, dass jemand anderes etwas davon mitbekam. Das bedeutete, es handelte sich entweder um etwas illegales, etwas terroristisches oder... Sex.  
 

Harry musterte ihn durch zusammengekniffene Augen. War dieser Mensch vor ihm homosexuell? Vermutlich nicht, er würde ihn höchstens als bisexuell einschätzen. Oder asexuell. Obwohl nein, Asexualität wurde in der High Society der Zauberergesellschaft ebenso verteufelt wie Pädophilie oder Inzest (wobei letzteres bei besonders hochrangigen Hexen und Zauberern des Öfteren ignoriert wurde).

Das bedeutete, er musste zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit Liebschaften vorweisen. Wo ein Gryffindor ein gefundenes Fressen war.

Mit ihnen konnte man ruhig ein wenig spielen und sie jederzeit wieder fallen lassen. Keiner würde es ihm übel nehmen, außer der Gryffindor selbst. Andererseits... wenn er wirklich puren Sex wollte, hätte er sich anders verhalten. Auffälliger. Verführerischer.

Also war das wohl eher auszuschließen.  
 

War es also etwas illegales? Wollte der Kerl ihn vielleicht umbringen? Oder ihm etwas verkaufen? Oder zu etwas anstiften? Das war eher möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich. Die Gefahr wäre zu groß, dass Harry es ausplaudern könnte oder im Falle eines Mordes, dass Hermione die Ermittler auf seine Fährte locken würde.  
 

Blieb nur noch Terrorismus.

Könnte dieser Mann ein Rebell sein? Ja. Allein seine Rede über Gryffindors ließ darauf schließen. Er könnte durchaus zu den verbliebenen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens gehören und hier nach potentiellen Mitgliedern suchen. Und wer wäre da besser geeignet als James Potters Sohn? Andererseits wäre auch das viel zu gefährlich. Sie waren immer noch auf einer Party des dunklen Lords und der hatte sicher überall seine Spione.  
 

Insofern könnte auch das genaue Gegenteil der Fall sein und in Harrys Augen war das das wahrscheinlichste: Tom war ein Todesser und auf der Suche nach vielversprechenden, jungen Leuten, die zu _seinen_ Schoßhündchen werden sollten. Etwas, worauf Harry nicht sonderlich scharf war, da wäre ihm der Terrorismus um einiges lieber. Nun, man konnte eben nicht alles haben.  
 

Seufzend ließ er seinen Blick noch einmal über den See schweifen, ehe er nickte. „Gut, gehen wir.“

Tom lächelte charmant und bot ihm seinen Arm an, doch Harry hatte keine Lust auf diese Farce und stapfte einfach an ihm vorbei. Hinter sich hörte er ein amüsiertes Glucksen und seine Augen verengten sich. Wie gut, dass der Mann sein Verhalten unterhaltsam fand. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen.  
 

Tom überließ ihm die Führung und so liefen sie eine ganze Weile zwischen Bäume und Büsche hindurch, bis sie zu einer kleinen Lichtung kamen, die Harry einigermaßen überschaubar vorkam. Dort blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu dem älteren Mann um. „Also?“

Er wollte es hinter sich bringen und zu seinen Freunden zurückkehren. Zu seinem Leben.  
 

Es war leider nicht so einfach.  
 

„Ein interessanter Ort, um stehen zu bleiben“, meinte Tom und ließ seinen Blick über die Bäume schweifen. „Magst du Wälder?“

Magst du Wälder? Sollte das ein Witz sein? Warum sollte es ihn bitte schön interessieren, ob er Wälder mochte? „Na ja“, meinte er und sah sich ebenfalls um. „Eigentlich nicht...“

Und schon hatte er wieder seine ganze, ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Eigentlich nicht?“  
 

Harry zögerte, ehe er beschloss, dass es nicht schaden würde, es ihm zu erzählen. „Die Bäume“, begann er deshalb leise und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Sie sind so gigantisch und sie versperren die Sicht. Sie sind wie Mauern, die dich einschließen wollen und nie wieder gehen lassen.... Wer weiß, was sich hinter ihnen versteckt... oder ob man je wieder aus ihnen herausfindet.“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich mag keine Wälder.“  
 

Tom betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „So habe ich das noch nie gesehen. Für mich waren Wälder bisher immer ein Zufluchtsort, ein Versteck. Aber es stimmt... man sieht nicht weit. Hier könnte man leicht überfallen werden und niemand würde es merken. Der See hat dir besser gefallen, oder?“

Natürlich hatte er das, doch das ging ihn nichts an. „Was wollen Sie von mir?“ Zum wievielten Mal hatte er ihn das schon gefragt? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er die Antwort immer noch nicht kannte.  
 

„Vielleicht will ich mir einfach nur meine Langweile vertreiben und mit jemanden plaudern, der genauso gelangweilt wirkte wie ich?“

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber jemand wie Sie spricht nicht einfach so mit jemanden wie mir.“

„Mag sein“, entgegnete er sanft. „Aber ich kann dir eines versichern: Ich bin nicht _irgendjemand_.“  
 

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Dieses Spiel macht Ihnen einen Riesenspaß, nicht wahr? Ich finde es jedoch alles andere als lustig. Sagen Sie mir endlich, was Sie wollen, damit wir diesen ganzen Mist hier hinter uns bringen können!“

„Nur, wenn du mich endlich anfängst zu duzen und Tom zu nennen“, verlangte er und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich biete so etwas nicht jedem bei der ersten Begegnung an und ich gebe zu, dass es mich kränkt, dass du das nicht zu schätzen weißt.“

„Vielleicht könnte ich das, wenn ich endlich wüsste, was Sie“, Tom warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, „na gut, was _du_ von mir willst!“  
 

„Schon besser“, kommentierte der Ältere, ehe er ihn wieder charmant anlächelte. Dieses Lächeln hatte etwas unheimlich anziehendes und einnehmendes an sich, so wie der ganze Mensch im allgemeinen. Harry war sich sicher, dass ihm sowohl Frauen als auch Männer scharenweise zu Füßen lagen. Was für ihn übrigens ein weiterer Grund war, um ihn loswerden zu wollen, so jemand war definitiv kein guter Umgang für ihn. Die Gefahr, sich in ihm zu verlieren, war einfach zu groß.  
 

Dass Tom jetzt auch noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zukam, machte das ganze auch nicht besser: „Jetzt denke einmal scharf nach, _Harry_. Was wird jemand wie ich wohl von jemanden wie dir wollen?“

„Auf jeden Fall nichts Gutes“, erwiderte er und blieb stur stehen, selbst als sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Man durfte nicht zurückweichen oder wegrennen, wenn ein Raubtier auf einen zukam, denn dann wurde man automatisch zur Beute und solange gejagt, bis man erlegt wurde. Wenn man aber still stehen blieb und sich nicht rührte, würde es irgendwann das Interesse verlieren und wieder verschwinden. Zu seinem Pech war Tom aber kein Raubtier oder zumindest kein gewöhnliches.  
 

„Nichts Gutes also“, meinte er und gluckste leicht, während er mit einer Hand Harrys Kinn anhob, damit sie sich in die Augen sehen mussten. „Dann haben wir aber Glück, dass _gut_ immer vom Auge des Betrachters abhängt, nicht wahr?“

Im nächsten Moment küsste er ihn. _Ah, er will also doch Sex_ , war Harrys erster Gedanke. Sein zweiter war, dass das besser war, als die Rekrutierung von Gefolgsleuten. Er müsste ihm nur heute Nacht geben, was er wollte und wäre ihn dann für immer los. Die Frage war nun: Wollte er es ihm geben?  
 

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, zog sich Tom wieder von ihm zurück. Das hieß, er löste seine Lippen von seinen, blieb aber dicht an ihm gedrückt stehen. Wahrscheinlich war es Absicht, dass sein Atem weiterhin gegen Harrys Gesicht schlug.

„Ich habe hier ein Zimmer“, hauchte er. „In der obersten Etage. Die Tür direkt hinter dir, wenn du die Treppe hinauf kommst.“ Er küsste ihn noch einmal flüchtig. „Ich werde dort sein.“  
 

Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden. Harry starrte verdutzt auf die Stelle, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Wo war er hin? Wie hatte er das gemacht? Welchen Zauber hatte er verwendet? Es hatte kein Geräusch gegeben und er konnte auch nirgends Fußabdrücke finden. Tom hatte sich buchstäblich von einer Sekunde zur anderen in Luft aufgelöst. Nicht einmal sein Geruch lag mehr in der Luft. Es war, als wäre er niemals hier gewesen.  
 

_Vielleicht ist er niemals hier gewesen. Vielleicht habe ich mir das alles nur eingebildet. Vielleicht werde ich jetzt wahnsinnig._

Zwar wäre das gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich, aber er durfte nicht vergessen, dass Hermione bei ihm gewesen war, als der Mann zu ihnen gestoßen war. Sie war wegen ihm gegangen und das hätte sie nie getan, wenn Tom sie nicht weggeschickt hätte. Sie mochte eine gute Freundin sein, aber bei solchen Veranstaltungen war sie eine unheimliche Klette.

Was war es also für ein Zauber, den Tom angewandt hatte?  
 

 _Es muss starke, schwarze Magie sein._ Also war er tatsächlich mindestens ein hochrangiger Todesser, aber das hatte er ja von Anfang an vermutet. Nur... wie hochrangig war er? Definitiv hochrangig genug, um ungemütlich zu werden, wenn er ihn einfach abwies. Merlin, vielleicht hätte er seine Mutter doch nicht dazu überreden sollen, hierherzukommen.  
 

Plötzlich hörte er etwas hinter sich rascheln und er wirbelte herum, spähte misstrauisch zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, während er nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, den er – wie immer – bei sich trug. Es war nichts zu sehen, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Hier konnte alles sein, einfach alles. Eine... Kreatur, ein Vampir, ein tollwütiger Werwolf, vielleicht sogar... keine Ahnung was genau.

Gut, wahrscheinlich reagierte er über, aber das tat er immer, wenn er allein in einem Wald war. Allein im Wald. Verloren, verlassen, verängstigt und nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sehen.

Irgendetwas zu erkennen.

Oder gar zu...  
 

_Entkommen. Er musste entkommen. Das war alles, was er wusste. Schneller, immer schneller, immer weiter. Wenn er stehen blieb oder hinfiel oder einfach langsamer wurde, würden sie ihn fangen. Er musste weg hier! Aber wohin? Überall waren nur Bäume. Viele, endlose, grausame Bäume, die ihn festzuhalten schienen._

_Es gab keinen Ausweg. Er war gefangen._

_Hinter sich hörte er die Schritte, zu schnell, viel zu schnell, sie würden ihn einholen... oder töten. Schon flog wieder ein grüner Lichtblitz an ihm vorbei. Warum wollten sie ihn töten? Was hatte er denn getan?_

_Was immer es war, es musste sehr böse gewesen sein, anders konnte er sich das alles einfach nicht erklären._

_„Harry!“, rief er die Stimme seines Vaters, viel zu weit weg, aber gleichzeitig viel zu nah. „Harry, bleib stehen!“_

_Sein erster Impuls war, auf ihn zu hören. Vielleicht würde alles wieder gut werden, wenn er auf ihn hörte. Vielleicht würde er ihn dann in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war, so wie immer, immer, immer, immer..._  
 

„James?“

Mit einem Schlag war er wieder in der Gegenwart und bemerkte, dass er sich zusammengekauert hatte. Seine typische Reaktion bei einem Flashback. Er kauerte sich hin, umschlang seine Beine und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Knien, wie um sich zu schützen. Nicht, dass ihn diese Position vor irgendetwas schützen könnte. Für Zauber wäre er die perfekte Zielscheibe, genauso wie für alles andere, was ihm schaden wollte. Auch seine Erinnerungen wurden dadurch nicht unterdrückt... es war also sinnlos, absolut sinnlos und doch konnte er es nicht lassen.  
 

„James? Bist du es wirklich?“

Langsam hob er den Kopf. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand kein anderer als Sirius Black. Für einen Moment starrten sie sich nur schweigend an, wobei Sirius' Augen hoffnungsvoll über Harrys Gesicht glitten. Doch sobald er erkannte, dass er _nicht_ James war, dass er es überhaupt nicht sein konnte, wurde er wieder zu den Menschen, den Harry kannte. Sein Pate. Der beste Freund seines Vaters. Der Mann, der ihn mehr als jeder andere auf der Welt hasste. Aber gleichzeitig seine einzige Chance, hier irgendwie wieder herauszukommen.  
 

Er wusste, sollte Sirius ihn allein lassen, würde er wieder von seinen Erinnerungen geplagt werden. Er konnte hier nicht alleine bleiben.

Aus diesem Grund streckte er hilfesuchend seine Hand nach ihm aus. „Sirius“, hauchte er. „Bitte...“

Als hätten ihn diese beiden Worte aus einer Starre befreit, stolperte Sirius zurück. Er würde ihn allein lassen. Er würde ihn hier sitzen lassen, aber Harry... konnte das nicht zulassen. Deshalb richtete er sich mühsam auf und sah ihn an. „Sirius...“

Doch der Mann schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Bleib weg von mir! Mit dir will ich nichts zu tun haben!“ Er lallte. Offenbar hatte er wieder einmal getrunken und zwar nicht wenig. Ein Wunder, dass er ihn in diesem Zustand erkannt hatte, dabei wäre es viel einfacher gewesen, wenn er ihn weiterhin für seinen toten Vater halten würde. Da würde er ihm jetzt wenigstens bedingungslos helfen, aber so... würde es sehr schwierig werden.  
 

Vorsichtig ging er einen Schritt auf ihn zu, während er die Hände gehoben hatte, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er nicht bewaffnet war. Dass er ihm nicht weh tun wollte. „Sirius... ich bin es nur“, flüsterte er und versuchte, die Panik aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben, die immer noch in ihm herrschte. Der Wald war ihm immer noch allzu deutlich bewusst. Er musste hier raus. „Sirius... bitte, du musst mir helf...“  
 

„Geh weg von mir!“, rief er hysterisch und wich noch mehr zurück. Dabei stolperte er aber über seine Füße und fiel buchstäblich auf seinen Hintern. Harry wollte sich ihm noch mehr nähern, um ihm wieder aufzuhelfen, aber Sirius warf mit einem Stein nach ihm, bevor er auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte. Glücklicherweise flog er vorbei, weshalb Harry nicht verletzt wurde. Die Geste erschreckte ihn trotzdem. Genauso, wie die Worte, die darauf folgten: „Verrecke!“, fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Verrecke und schmor in der Hölle! Da hättest du schon vor Jahren landen müssen!“ Er rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf, wobei seine wilden, geweiteten Augen ganz auf Harry gerichtete waren. In ihnen wirbelte ein solcher Hasse und eine solche Wut, dass ihm ganz Angst und Bange wurde. Was hatte er nur getan, um das verdient zu haben?  
 

Doch Sirius war noch nicht fertig. Schwankend stand er da und funkelte ihn an, während er lallend sagte: „Und vor allen Dingen: Halt dich von mir fern! Ich will dich nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen!“  
 

_Ich will dich nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen._

Es war dieser Satz, der ihn verfolgte, während er sich alleine einen Weg aus dem Wald suchte. Sirius hatte ihn stehenlassen, kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen und Harry war wieder auf sich allein gestellt gewesen.

_Verrecke!_

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen stolperte er weiter, während er verzweifelt versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. Er hatte heute bereits einen Zusammenbruch gehabt. Er brauchte keinen weiteren. Aber der Wald... er wollte ihn gefangen halten. Er würde hier drin sterben und dann in der Hölle schmoren, genauso, wie Sirius es sich wünschte. Er...  
 

_Ich werde dort sein._

Eine andere Stimme, eine sanftere Stimme, Toms Stimme. Tom wollte nicht, dass er starb. Er wartete auf ihn und wollte ihn oder zumindest seinen Körper. Zwar nur für eine Nacht, aber immerhin.

Wie es wohl wäre... sich eine Nacht wieder einmal so zu fühlen, als würde man geliebt werden? Einem Fremden alles zu geben und ihn danach nie wieder zu sehen? Vielleicht würde es den Schmerz vertreiben, den sein Zusammentreffen mit Sirius in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

 _Bin ich wirklich schon so verzweifelt?_  
 

Verzweifelt oder nicht, der Gedanke an Tom half ihm dabei, irgendwie wieder aus dem Wald zu kommen. Sobald er die Bäume hinter sich gelassen hatte, sah er hinauf in den Himmel und atmete tief ein und aus, bis sich sein Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigte und die Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf verschwanden. Was blieb, war die Gegenwart und die wundervolle Weite, die sich vor ihm erstreckte. Genaugenommen war es nur die Wiese, die er vor einiger Zeit mit Hermione umgangen hatte, doch das war genug. Keine Bäume. Nur Gras, Blumen und das Haus.  
 

Selbst von seinem Standort aus konnte er die Musik hören, die in den Tanzsälen erklang. Die Gäste mussten sich wunderbar amüsieren. Er konnte seine Klassenkameraden förmlich vor sich sehen, wie sie versuchten, sich erwachsen zu benehmen, Eindruck zu schinden oder vielleicht auch nur die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Schwarmes zu bekommen. Keiner würde ihn vermissen, nicht einmal seine Mutter, die sicher zukünftige Tränkemeister suchte oder einfach mit Severus... sonst was tat.

Wann hätten sie wohl angefangen, nach ihm zu suchen, wenn er nicht aus dem Wald gekommen wäre? Sobald seine Mutter gehen wollte? Oder erst, wenn er auch morgen nicht Zuhause angekommen wäre? Hätten sie überhaupt zurückkommen können?

Gut, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht gekommen war, als er noch drinnen gewesen war. Das hätte ihm den Rest gegeben.  
 

Langsam setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und schlenderte auf das Haus zu. Unterwegs begegnete er dem ein oder anderen Pärchen, wobei nur die wenigsten ihm Beachtung schenkten, dafür waren sie viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Ihm konnte es recht sein. Er wollte mit niemandem sprechen.

Kurz darauf trat er durch eine Tür ins Treppenhaus. Wie alles in diesem Gebäude wirkte auch hier alles groß, hell und definitiv teuer. So etwas konnte definitiv nur dem Herrscher eines Landes gehören. Oder vielleicht Lucius Malfoy, dem würde er auch so etwas zutrauen.  
 

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, stieg Harry die Treppe hinauf, immer weiter, immer Stufe um Stufe, immer weitergehen. Und plötzlich... war er ganz oben.

Er musste ein paar Schutzzauber durchschritten haben, denn das hier war hundertprozentig keine öffentliche Zone. Im Gegensatz zu den unteren Stockwerken fehlte hier das Marmor, die reich verzierten Teppiche und die uralten Gemälde, die unten alles zu erdrücken schienen. Hier fühlte es sich wohnlicher an und um einiges gemütlicher. Der Boden war aus Holz, die Wände mit einem warmen Ton gestrichen und überall standen Pflanzen herum. Sehr merkwürdig...  
 

Es gab zwei Türen. Eine vor ihm und eine direkt hinter ihm. Beide wirkten relativ unscheinbar, aber Harry ließ sich davon nicht täuschen. Sie waren hundertprozentig mit mehreren Schutzzaubern belegt worden, die ein unbefugtes Eindringen unmöglich machen würden. Verdammt, entweder war Tom der Dunkle Lord oder einer seiner allerengsten Vertrauten. Anders konnte Harry sich jedenfalls nicht erklären, warum er hier oben ein Zimmer haben sollte. Außer es war eine Falle. Vielleicht war er hierher gelockt worden, um... um... ja, warum?

Was sollte der Dunkle Lord von ihm wollen?  
 

_Wenn er Tom ist, dann will er Sex._

Aber irgendwie konnte er nicht glauben, dass Tom der Dunkle Lord war. Wahrscheinlich interpretierte er ohnehin viel zu viel in diese ganze Situation hinein. Er sollte wirklich aufhören, immer so paranoid zu sein.  
 

Langsam ging er auf die Tür zu, die Tom ihm genannt hatte und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand nach der Klinke aus. Nichts passierte, nicht einmal, als er das kalte Metall berührte und er atmete erleichtert aus. Von einem Schutzzauber außer Gefecht gelegt zu werden, wäre heute das Tüpfelchen auf seinem persönlichen I gewesen.

Bevor er die Tür öffnete, zögerte Harry noch einmal. Noch konnte er umdrehen und verschwinden. Noch konnte er zurückgehen und so tun, als hätte er Tom nie getroffen. Wenn er einmal drinnen war, würde es kein zurück geben, da war er sich sicher.

Aber was sollte er denn da unten? Bei seinen Freunden, die sich auch bestens ohne ihn amüsierten? Bei seiner Mutter, die schon seit Jahren aufgehört hatte, ihn zu sehen? Bei Sirius, der ihn hasste? Und bei all seinen Klassenkameraden, die er nach den nächsten Monaten ohnehin nie wieder sehen würde?  
 

Es war nicht so, dass er glaubte, dass es dort drin besser werden würde. Tom würde ihn für eine Nacht benutzen, vielleicht sogar nur für ein paar Stunden, und ihn dann wegwerfen, als wäre er der Staub unter seinem Bett. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er sich danach noch schlechter fühlen würde als jetzt.  
 

Trotzdem öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Das Zimmer... war riesig. Oder vielleicht wirkte es nur so, weil die Wand vor ihm komplett aus Glas bestand und den Blick auf den Wald und die Ländereien freigab, die sich um dem Manor befanden. An der linken Wand stand ein relativ großes Futonbett auf dem grüne Bettwäsche lag. Grün war überhaupt eine Farbe, die hier dominierte. Nicht nur die Bettwäsche, auch das Sofa auf der rechten Seite und die Wände zeigten unterschiedliche Grüntöne auf. Der Boden war ein dunkles Holz, aus dem auch die Regale und Schränke zu bestehen schienen, die an den restlichen Wänden standen. In ihnen befanden sich unzählige Bücher und Pflanzen. Große Pflanzen, kleine Pflanzen, kunstvolle und verwilderte, manche mit, manche ohne Blüten... hier war ganz offensichtlich jemand davon besessen.  
 

Tom war nirgends zu sehen. Merkwürdig, hatte er nicht gesagt, er würde auf Harry warten? Schulterzuckend durchquerte er das Zimmer, um vor der Fensterwand stehen zu bleiben. In regelmäßigen Abständen waren daran Vorhänge angebracht worden – ebenfalls grün – die leicht in einem unsichtbaren Wind wehten, dessen Ursache Harry nicht sofort finden konnte. Eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch überhaupt nicht, wo er herkam, ihn interessierte vielmehr der Ausblick.

Man konnte weit sehen, da das Umland flach war, erst am Horizont taten sich wieder kleine Hügel und Bergkuppen auf, über denen die Sterne funkelten. Er sah zu dem kleinen Wäldchen, in dem er noch vor kurzem gefangen gewesen war. Von hier aus wirkte es beinahe winzig. Lächerlich, dass er dort die Beherrschung verloren hatte, er hätte auf jeden Fall früher oder später wieder dort hinausgefunden. Der Wald war nicht so groß, dass man dort tagelang herumirren konnte, bis man...  
 

Etwas vor ihm erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Kurz glaubte er, er würde es sich einbilden, aber als es nach mehreren Sekunden immer noch nicht verschwunden war, kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass es echt sein musste. Da waren zwei rote, leuchtende Schlangenaugen über seiner gespiegelten Schulter und sie funkelten ihn an. Im nächsten Augenblick ertönte hinter ihm ein leises Zischen, was ihn böses ahnen ließ.

Langsam, ganz langsam drehte er den Kopf, bis er über seine Schulter spähen konnte. Direkt hinter ihm stand ein Sessel und darauf hatte sich eine gigantische Schlange breit gemacht. Harry konnte nicht einschätzen, wie lang sie war, aber allein die Größe ihres Kopfes machte ihm gewiss, dass sie durchaus in der Lage wäre, ein Kind zu verschlingen.  
 

Für mehrere Sekunden starrten sie sich einfach nur an. Dann zischte die Schlange erneut und ließ ihren Kopf vorschnellen. Erschrocken hob Harry seine Hände vor sein Gesicht, um es zu schützen, schloss seine Augen und erwartete einen Biss. Nur, dass er nicht kam. Stattdessen spürte er, wie etwas über sein Handrücken strich.  
 

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder und spähte durch seine Finger. Der Kopf der Schlange befand sich direkt vor ihm. Sie starrte ihn weiterhin an, während sie mit ihrer gespalteten Zunge seinen Geschmack aufnahm. Etwas, was Harry überaus überraschte, er hatte geglaubt, sie würde ihn angreifen wollen, aber vielleicht würde sie es ja doch noch tun. Plötzlich ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder zurückschnellen und zischte ihn noch einmal an, ehe sie sich wieder auf dem Sessel einrollte.  
 

O...kay?

Bevor er sich darüber klar werden konnte, was gerade geschehen war, hörte er ein Lachen. „Wie es aussieht, scheint Nagini dich zu mögen“, sagte Tom und trat aus einer Tür hervor, die Harry erst jetzt auffiel. Ob sich dort ein Badezimmer befand? Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen. Stattdessen sah er den Mann an und fragte: „Nagini? Du hast eine Schlange?“  
 

„Ja“, sagte er und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er hatte einen wirklich eleganten Schritt und irgendwie wirkte er dabei äußerst... anziehend. Auch wenn es Harry ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Sie ist meine älteste Freundin und hasst so gut wie jeden, der mich besucht.“ Er schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und kam ein paar Schritte vor ihm zum Stillstand. „Du kannst dich geehrt fühlen.“

„Mir kommen gleich die Tränen vor Rührung“, entgegnete Harry trocken und wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Dabei stieß er jedoch mit der Scheibe zusammen.

Eigentlich war er hier ebenfalls gefangen. Sollte er gehen wollen, würde Tom ihn aufhalten. Oder die Schlange würde ihn beißen. Oder er würde viele Meter in die Tiefe stürzen, sollte er durch das Fenster springen.  
 

Trotzdem fühlte er sich hier um einiges besser als noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor im Wald, denn das hier war eine freiwillige Gefangenschaft und er hatte vor, jeden einzelnen Augenblick davon zu genießen.  
 

Tom näherte sich ihm noch etwas mehr und nahm dann sanft eine von Harrys Haarsträhnen zwischen seine Finger „Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht geglaubt habe, dass du zu mir kommen würdest, aber es kommt mir überaus gelegen.“ Er schenkte ihm ein raubtierartiges Grinsen. „Ich hasse es, alleine Schach spielen zu müssen.“


	4. Barty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein großes Dankeschön an die wunderbare **Robino** fürs Korrigieren dieses Kapitels!

Harry stand am Rand einer Klippe und starrte in die finsteren Wogen der Nordsee. Um ihn herum rieselte der Schnee in unaufhaltsamen Bahnen auf die Erde und bedeckte alles mit einem sanften Weiß. Es war kalt, arschkalt, kein normaler Mensch würde bei diesem Wetter – und vor allem bei diesem Wind – hier stehen und ins Meer starren. Aber Harry war kein normaler Mensch.  
 

Ein ferner Beobachter hätte vielleicht geglaubt, er sei dabei, seinem Dasein ein Ende zu bereiten. Zumindest würde Harry selbst das glauben, wenn er zufällig auf dem nahen Wanderweg entlang gelaufen käme und ihn dort stehen gesehen hätte. Allerdings lag ihm nichts ferner, als Selbstmord zu begehen.

Er wollte nur allein sein.  
 

Seiner Mutter hatte er gesagt, dass er bei Ron war. Für den Fall, dass sie in den nächsten Stunden aus ihrem Labor hervorkommen würde und sich bei den Weasleys erkundigte, würde sein Freund wissen, was zu tun war. Wahrscheinlich würde er glauben, dass er sich mit einem Mädchen traf.

_Hoffentlich glaubt er nicht, dass es Hermione ist._

In diesem Fall... könnte seine Abwesenheit doch für einige Schwierigkeiten sorgen. Doch das spielte momentan ohnehin keine Rolle.

Es ging hier nicht um Ron oder Hermione oder seine Mutter. Es ging noch nicht einmal um Sirius.

Nein, es ging um _ihn_.  
 

Drei Tage zuvor war der Weihnachtsball im Hause des Dunklen Lords gewesen. Drei Tage zuvor waren sie alle brav und folgsam seinem Ruf gefolgt und hatten sich bei ihm versammelt, bei ihm getanzt, gegessen, Kontakte geknüpft und sonstige Dinge getan, die man eben tun musste, wenn man in diesem England überleben wollte.

War seitdem wirklich schon soviel Zeit vergangen? Harry kam es so vor, als sei es erst gestern gewesen.  
 

Langsam setzte er sich auf die Spitze der Klippe und ließ seine Füße baumeln. Ein paar Meter unter ihm trafen hohe Wellen auf das Festland, die ihn ohne Mühe mitreißen würden, sollte er beim Aufstehen ausrutschen oder auf sonstige Weise den Halt verlieren, aber das war ihm egal.

Heute brauchte er das Risiko, nicht zuletzt, da ihm diese Umgebung auf eine seltsame Art und Weise beruhigte. Sie hatte es schon immer getan.

Egal, ob Sommer, Winter, Regen, Schnee oder Sonne, er kam immer wieder hierher und starrte in die Weite des Meeres hinaus. Hier konnte ihn nicht einmal der Wald beunruhigen, der hinter ihm wie eine unüberwindbare Mauer das Küstengebiet von den nächsten Wohnorten trennte. Von seinem Platz aus konnte er bis zum Horizont blicken. Vor ihm... lag die Freiheit.

 _Eine Freiheit, die ich nie erreichen werde._  
 

Seufzend schloss er seine Augen, ehe er sich einfach auf dem Rücken fallen ließ. Nun wurde er wie seine Umgebung zugeschneit. Ein Muggel oder Squip würde nun erfrieren, doch glücklicherweise hatte er unter seiner Kleidung ein paar Wärmezauber gewirkt, die noch für eine ganze Weile anhalten würden. Erfrieren würde er also schon einmal nicht – vorerst.

Um ihn herum war nichts zu hören als das Pfeifen des Windes, das Rauschen der Wellen und das Rascheln der Bäume hinter ihm. Er war mitten in der Natur, mitten im Sturm und bis ihn hier jemand finden würde, würde jede menge Zeit vergehen.

Zeit, die er damit verbringen konnte, die letzten Tagen zu analysieren.  
 

_Also fangen wir an. Was ist passiert?_

Es war Weihnachten gewesen. Am fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember hatten sie lange geschlafen, um sich von dem Ball zu erholen. Danach hatte es Geschenke gegeben und Essen. Remus war gekommen, er hatte müde gewirkt. Und natürlich war Severus da gewesen, aber der gehörte jetzt eben einfach dazu. Nichts, was er ändern konnte. Seine Mutter hatte diese Entscheidung getroffen. Er hatte sich da nicht einzumischen.  
 

Sirius war – wie erwartet – nicht erschienen.  
 

Gestern war der sechsundzwanzigste Dezember gewesen. Harry und seine Mutter waren bei den Weasleys eingeladen gewesen, während Severus die Malfoys aufgesucht hatte. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen, besonders, da fast alle Weasleys da gewesen waren, eine Seltenheit, seitdem die fünf ältesten Söhne ihr eigenes Leben führten. Mrs. Weasley war richtig aufgeblüht und auch Lily war ungewöhnlich gelöst gewesen.

Nach dem Essen hatte er mit Ron, Ginny, den Zwillingen und Bill Quidditch gespielt. Charlie und Percy hatten nur zugesehen. Sein Team hatte gewonnen, aber nur, weil er sich mit Fred und George verbündet hatte. Es war wirklich schön gewesen, sie wiederzusehen.

Normal.

Alles normal.  
 

Doch seit jener Nacht war alles anders.

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und blickte den Schneeflocken entgegen.

Tom und seine Schlange Nagini. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wer genau dieser Tom eigentlich war, ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich auch nicht getraut, jemanden danach zu fragen.

Harry mochte vielleicht keine so guten Noten wie Hermione oder manch andere seiner Klassenkameraden haben, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er dumm war. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Tom (noch) nicht wollte, dass er wusste, wer er eigentlich war. Dafür konnte es nur zwei Gründe geben. Entweder sollte Harry allein herausfinden, wer er war oder Tom würde ihn eliminieren müssen, wenn er dahinter kam. Aus diesem Grund hielt er es für sicherer, niemanden zu fragen und abzuwarten.

Vielleicht würde es erfahren, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal trafen.  
 

Eine besonders starke Windböe kam plötzlich auf ihn zu und drohte, ihn mit sich zu reißen. In letzter Minute konnte er sich an einem Steinbrocken festhalten, woraufhin er darauf wartete, dass sie abschwächte. Sobald wieder alles ruhig war, stand er auf und eilte zu den Bäumen. Hier oben war es heute doch etwas zu gefährlich. So ein Mist aber auch.

An den Baumstämmen führte ein Pfad entlang, von dem aus man jederzeit das Meer sehen konnte. Diesem folgte er nun, während er immer wieder misstrauisch in das Dickicht zu seiner Seite spähte. Er hasste Wälder. Sobald er seinen Schulabschluss hatte, würde er in die Arktis auswandern, dort würde er wenigstens von diesen ätzenden Pflanzen verschont bleiben.  
 

Schlecht gelaunt vergrub er seine Hände in seinen Manteltaschen und dachte weiter über die Nacht nach, die er mit Tom verbracht hatte. Er musste zugeben, dass sie ganz schön an seinem Stolz gekratzt hatte. Harry war zu ihm gekommen, um sich verführen zu lassen und was hatte er bekommen? Drei Schachspiele, die er allesamt haushoch verloren hatte. (Allerdings war das zu erwarten gewesen, selbst ein Erstklässler konnte besser spielen als er. Natürlich kannte er die Regeln und zumindest seine Mutter konnte er dann und wann besiegen, aber für jemanden wie Tom stellte er keine Herausforderung dar.)

Seltsamerweise hatte es diesen nicht gestört, im Gegenteil, umso mehr Zeit vergangen war, umso entspannter hatte er gewirkt.

Warum?  
 

Der Pfad, dem er folgte führte zu einem kleinen Bächlein, das gemächlich zum Meer floss. Obwohl eine Brücke darüber führte, blieb Harry direkt davor stehen und sah sich um. Meilenweit war nichts und niemand zu sehen – na ja, nichts, was nicht hierhin gehörte zumindest. Gut so.

Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern, sprang er direkt ins Wasser, das glücklicherweise noch nicht zugefroren war. Sofort wurde er von eisiger Kälte umschlossen, die sich jedoch innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu einer angenehmen Kühle verwandelte, sobald er seine Verwandlung gemeistert hatte. Nun ließ er sich einfach von der Flut mitziehen, die ihn direkt in die Nordsee treiben würde. Nur dann und wann, wenn er sich zu sehr dem Ufer näherte, benutzte er sein Flossen, um seinen Kurs zu navigieren, doch ansonsten ließ er sich ganz vom Wasser treiben.  
 

Wie sehr hatte er es doch vermisst, ungestört schwimmen zu können! Das war das einzige, was ihm niemals an Hogwarts gefallen würde, dort _konnte_ er das einfach nicht tun. Seine Freunde waren dafür zu neugierig und die Lehrer zu aufmerksam. Gut, dass es also auch noch Ferien gab.  
 

Er war schon immer ein Animagus gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater und Sirius, die während ihrer Schulzeit bestimmte Rituale und Zauber durchführen hatten müssen, um ihre Tiergestalten zu finden und anzunehmen, war Harry mit der seinen geboren worden.

Als James noch gelebt hatte, waren sie fast jeden Tag hier gewesen, damit Harry seine Verwandlung hatte perfektionieren können (als Kind hatte er sie oft nicht kontrollieren können und hatte sich zum Beispiel einfach in der Badewanne transformiert – sehr zum Schrecken seiner Mutter). James war immer in seiner Hirschgestalt neben ihm am Ufer entlang gelaufen, während er selbst im Bach schwimmen geübt hatte. Erst nach seinem Tod hatte er sich ins Meer getraut und seitdem immer wieder.  
 

Süßwasser war ja schön und gut, aber nichts ging über Salzwasser – oder gar die unendliche Weite des Meeres, in die er in diesem Moment wieder eintauchte. Freudig spannte er seine Beinmuskulatur an und schoss dann blitzschnell durch das kalte Wasser. Aus Zeitgründen würde er leider nicht allzu weit hinaus schwimmen können, aber er wollte wenigstens bis zur Insel kommen, die sich ein paar Meilen von hier befand. Bei Ebbe konnte man sogar dorthin spazieren, aber bei Flut, wie es momentan der Fall war, war sie für jeden unerreichbar – außer er war wie Harry ein Wassertier.  
 

Glücklich genoss er das Gefühl der Freiheit, das er nur im Meer bekommen konnte. Selbst fliegen fühlte sich nicht so wunderbar an, als mit der Strömung zu schwimmen oder sich auf den Wellen treiben zu lassen. Manchmal gefiel es ihm so gut, dass er überhaupt keine Lust hatte, wieder zu einem Menschen zu werden, aber letztendlich konnte er sich doch immer wieder dazu überwinden. Für seine Mutter. Für seine Freunde. Und vielleicht auch für sich selbst.  
 

Es dauerte etwa eine Viertelstunde bis er an der Insel ankam und etwas unbeholfen in seinem Tierkörper an Land kletterte. Eigentlich war die Insel nichts weiter als eine Sanddüne, die an dieser Stelle höher aus dem Wasser heraus guckte als sonst wo, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Insel war Insel, egal, wie Geologen es nennen würden.

Sobald er sich ganz an Land gekämpft hatte, begutachtete er mit seinen nach wie vor grünen Augen – warum mussten Animagi nur immer irgendein unnatürliches Merkmal haben? Gemein! – seinen Körper. Sofort fiel sein Blick dorthin, wo in seiner Menschengestalt sein linker Oberarm gewesen wäre. Wie er sich bereits vorher gedacht hatte, war _es_ immer noch da.  
 

Er gab einen verärgerten Laut von sich und sprang wieder ins Wasser, um sich abzureagieren. Das war doch eine Unverschämtheit! Was fiel diesem Idioten nur ein?! Und vor allem, was hatte _es_ zu bedeuten?!

Er wusste nicht mehr warum, aber die Nacht des Weihnachtsballs hatte er komplett bei Tom verbracht. Irgendwann zwischen den Schachspielen und dem nächsten Morgen war er eingeschlafen und als er aufgewacht war, war Tom fort gewesen. Nur noch Nagini hatte auf ihrem Sessel gelegen und ihn durch ihre unergründlichen Augen angestarrt, als er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Danach war er nach Hause gekommen, wo noch alles geschlafen hatte. Deshalb war er unbehelligt in sein Zimmer gekommen und hatte sich umgezogen. Und dabei hatte er dann das Mal entdeckt.  
 

Es war nicht das dunkle Mal. Harry wusste, wie das dunkle Mal aussah, Severus hatte es ihm einmal gezeigt, als er ihn darum gebeten hatte. Es war schwarz und zeigte einen Totenkopf, aus dessen Mundhöhle eine Schlange gekrochen kam. Nur Todesser trugen es und es diente als Kommunikationsmittel zwischen ihnen und ihrem Lord.

Dem Dunklen Lord.

Harry hatte damals seine Gedanken ausgesprochen und gesagt, dass ihn das Ganze an die Brandzeichen erinnerte, mit denen Muggel-Cowboys ihr Vieh markierten. Es war das erste und einzige Mal gewesen, dass Severus ihn geschlagen und seine Mutter ihm eine Woche Hausarrest gegeben hatte. Seine Meinung zu der Sache hatte es nicht geändert, aber er hatte dadurch gelernt, dass man manche Gedanken lieber unausgesprochen ließ. Eine der besten Lektionen seiner Kindheit wie er fand.  
 

Das, was ihn nun auf seinen Arm begleitete, war jedenfalls kein dunkles Mal, aber es war genauso schwarz und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es auf dieselbe Art und Weise angebracht wurde. Auf den ersten Blick hatte er es für ein Tattoo gehalten, doch es brannte ab und zu und er war überzeugt, dass davon Magie ausging. Ob sie nun gut oder schlecht war, war hierbei eine andere Frage.  
 

Es hatte die Form einer Schlange.  
 

Schlangen. Was hatten der Dunkle Lord, Tom und die ganzen Slytherin nur mit ihren Schlangen?

Gut, diese Tiere waren intelligenter, als man glauben mochte, aber sie waren bei Merlins rosaroter Unterhose _Reptilien_! Wechselwarme Tiere, die bei abnehmender Temperatur einfroren und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnten! Harry jedenfalls war froh, dass die Beweglichkeit seiner Animagusform nicht im geringsten vom Wetter abhängig war. Es ging eben nichts über Säugetiere und Vögel!  
 

Könnte ihm aber vielleicht jemand erklären, warum dieses blöde Tattoo/Mal/was auch immer auch jetzt zu sehen war?! Wenn er ein Mensch war, konnte er damit leben, wofür gab es Abdeckcreme und lange Ärmel? Doch als Tier war es für alle sichtbar, die genauer hinsahen und offenbarte ihn als einen Animagus. Reichte es nicht, dass er schon seine grünen Augen behalten musste? Das Leben war einfach nur unfair!  
 

_Wenigstens wird mich heute keiner so sehen._

Es war viel zu kalt, als dass ein normaler Mensch hier unterwegs wäre. Tatsächlich schien es, seit Harry wieder ins Wasser gesprungen worden war, noch kälter geworden zu sein. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass bald Nacht werden würde, er sollte wirklich langsam wieder nach Haus...  
 

Da, direkt über ihn an der Wasseroberfläche sah er einen schwarzen Schemen vorbeifliegen. Für einen Vogel war dieser definitiv zu groß und für einen Drachen zu klein.

Unentschlossen verharrte er kurz an ein und derselben Stelle, bevor er doch vorsichtig aufwärts trieb und mit seinem Kopf vorsichtig durch die Oberfläche stieß. Er konnte ohnehin etwas Sauerstoff vertragen, somit war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, sich umzusehen.  
 

Der Schneefall hatte aufgehört, aber dafür war nun das ganze Ufer – der Strand, die Bäume, die Büsche, ja sogar der Fluss, mit dem er vorhin ins Meer getrieben war – zugefroren. Den Grund dafür konnte Harry nur allzu deutlich sehen: Dementoren.

Es kam öfter vor, dass sich einer von ihnen auf der Suche nach einer frischen Seele hierher verirrte, da Askaban nur wenige Meilen von hier entfernt war. Harry hatte sie in seiner Animagusform öfter beobachtet und geduldig darauf gewartet, dass sie wieder verschwanden. Sie hatte kein Interesse an Tieren, weshalb er momentan auch absolut sicher vor ihnen war und sich nur bedingt Sorgen machte.  
 

Das seltsame war allerdings, dass es sich heute weder um ein, noch zwei, noch drei Dementoren handelte – was der Norm entsprochen hätte – sondern um ein gutes Dutzend. Was hatten die hier zu suchen? War jemand aus Askaban ausgebrochen? Nein, das war unmöglich. Niemand würde das schaffen. Gut, ein Animagus vielleicht schon, aber die wurden in speziellen Zellen untergebracht, die es ihnen unmöglich machte, sich zu verwandeln. Außer natürlich die Person war wie er – und sein Vater und Sirius – nicht registriert.  
 

_Das hätte auch keiner geschafft. Das Meer um Askaban ist eiskalt. Da überlebt keiner lange genug, um zum Festland zu kommen._

Aus Neugier war Harry vor Jahren einmal dorthin geschwommen. Er hatte viele Meilen vorher umdrehen müssen. Die Kälte war nicht auszuhalten gewesen.  
 

Warum also waren so viele von ihnen _hier_? _Und warum ausgerechnet dann, wenn ich hier schwimme?_

Vorsichtig schwamm er etwas näher, bis er mehr Details erkennen konnte und erhielt damit automatisch seine Antwort. Wegen Harry waren sie nicht her. Dafür aber wegen einem Mann, der über den Strand schlitterte und von den Kreaturen verfolgt wurde.

Dafür gab es zwei Erklärungen. Erstens: Er war ein Verbrecher und verdiente es nicht anders, von ihnen gejagt zu werden, oder zweitens: Er war ein unschuldiger Passant, der nun das überaus ehrenvolle Schicksal hatte, zu ihrem Abendessen zu werden.  
 

Jeder normale Mensch wäre an Harrys Stelle jetzt umgedreht und hätte sich so weit wie möglich von hier entfernt, um ja nicht in die ganze Sache verwickelt zu werden. Harry jedoch schoss im nächsten Augenblick auf den Strand zu.

Es war nicht so, dass er einen Heldenkomplex hatte und unbedingt jeden retten musste, der in Schwierigkeiten war. Im Gegenteil, in der Vergangenheit hatte er schon oft interessiert dabei zugesehen, wie andere – meist kleine Kinder, deren Eltern die Flucht ergriffen und sie zurückgelassen hatten – den Todeskuss eines Dementors erhalten hatten. Er liebte es auch, dabei zuzusehen, wie seine Klassenkameraden während der Schwarze-Magie-Stunden Insekten quälten.

Er war kein Held.  
 

Trotzdem transformierte er in dem Moment, in dem er das Wasser verlassen hatte wieder zu einem Menschen, zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Expecto Patronum!“

Ein leuchtender Hirsch erschien vor ihm und schoss sofort auf die Dementoren zu. Für einen kurzen Augenblick versuchten sie, sich gegen ihn zu wehren, doch sie hatten keine Chance. Harrys Patronus' war vom ersten Tag an stark genug gewesen, um eine ganze Armee von ihnen zu vertreiben. Nicht, dass es jemand außer ihm und Remus, der es ihm in seinem dritten Schuljahr in Hogwarts beigebracht hatte, gewusst hätte. Deshalb dauerte es auch heute nicht lange, bis die Kreaturen einen schrecklichen, klagenden Laut von sich gaben und dann wieder auf das Meer davonflogen.  
 

Harry nahm sich gar nicht erst die Zeit, ihnen hinterher zu sehen – sie würden bald mit noch mehr Verstärkung wiederkommen. Eine Seele, die einen so mächtigen Patronus erschaffen konnte, war stark und um einiges sättigender, als alles andere, was sie in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatten. Das würden sie sich kaum entgehen lassen wollen.

Deshalb schlitterte er zu dem Mann, der inzwischen auf dem Eis zusammengebrochen war, und drehte ihn um, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können.  
 

Das erste, was Harry auffiel, waren seine zusammengepressten Lippen, ganz offensichtlich hatte er in seiner Panik nicht mitbekommen, dass sie verschwunden waren. Das zweite war, dass er ziemlich attraktiv war. Nicht so attraktiv wie Tom oder Draco Malfoy, aber doch anziehend auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Er hatte ein hübsches, junges Gesicht – er konnte keine zehn Jahre älter als Harry sein – war rasiert und hatte kurzes, braunes Haar, das offenbar dazu neigte, Locken zu bilden. Seine Kleidung war viel zu dünn für dieses Wetter und sein linker Ärmel war ihm sogar abgerissen worden, weshalb Harry einen guten Blick auf das dunkle Mal hatte, das auf seiner Haut verewigt worden war.

Ein Todesser!?  
 

Warum sollte ein Todesser vor Dementoren weglaufen? Waren sie und der Dunkle Lord nicht Verbündete?

Sehr merkwürdig.  
 

Der Mann bemerkte schließlich doch noch, dass er gerettet worden war und öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen. Sie waren haselnussbraun und voller Leben. Gut, seine Seele hatte er also noch. Allerdings waren seine Pupillen geweitet, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er immer noch unter Schock stand. Harry musste ihn hier wegbringen und zwar schnell.  
 

Sein Patronus kam in sein Blickfeld und blieb ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt stehen. Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich, als er ihn sah und wurden noch größer, als Harry dem Hirsch zunickte und ihn damit entließ. Tja, es kam eben nicht alle Tage vor, dass man einen so jungen Menschen fand, der zu so etwas fähig war.  
 

Harry spürte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Es sieht so aus, als stündest du jetzt in meiner Schuld, mein Lieber.“

Ein Todesser, der eine Lebensschuld bei ihm hatte! Es war definitiv eine gute Idee gewesen, diesen Mann zu retten.  

 ** _  
_**~~~ **** _Footsteps In The Rain_ ~~~  
 

Harry war froh, volljährig zu sein, ansonsten hätte er es niemals geschafft, den Todesser nach Hause zu bringen. Sobald dieser nämlich erkannt hatte, dass ihm von Harry keine Gefahr drohte, hatte er seiner Erschöpfung nachgegeben und war ohnmächtig geworden. Gut also, dass er immer einen Portschlüssel bei sich trug, mit dem er nach Hause zurückkehren konnte.  
 

Er landete in der Küche. Auf dem Ofen köchelte ein einsamer Zaubertrank vor sich hin – ein Experiment seiner Mutter – und ein Blech frisch gebackener Muffins stand auf dem Küchentisch. Diese plötzliche friedliche, warme Stimmung war ein wahrer Schock, nachdem er vor wenigen Minuten noch Dementoren gegenübergestanden hatte, doch es war gleichzeitig äußerst beruhigend. Er war Zuhause. Er war in Sicherheit. Und sein Gefährte war es jetzt auch.  
 

Vorsichtig legte er den Mann auf dem Küchenboden ab, als auch schon seine Mutter in das Zimmer gerauscht kam. „Harry, du bist aber früh zurück, ich hatte dich nicht vor...“ Sie verstummte, als sie den Fremden sah. „Was...?“

„Ich habe ihn vor einer Horde Dementoren gerettet“, meinte Harry. „Ich glaube, er braucht Wärme und Schokolade... der Ärmste konnte offenbar keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören...“  
 

Innerlich zählte er von drei aus rückwärts. Sobald er bei null war, ging es auch schon los: „Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du bei diesem Wetter an der Nordsee gewesen bist, oder?“

Sie gab ihm keine Zeit zum antworten, sondern keifte sofort weiter, setzte sich aber zu ihm und betrachtete den Fremden mit einem fachmännischen Blick. „Da draußen tobt ein Schneesturm, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie schlimm es erst dort gewesen sein muss. Und was soll das heißen, du hast ihn vor einer Horde Dementoren gerettet? Du weißt doch, wenn du sie siehst, sollst du wegschwimmen, das ist zu gefährlich! Stell dir vor, dein Patronus wäre nicht stark genug gewesen! Hast du auch nur einen Augenblick daran gedacht, wie gefährlich das gewesen war?“  
 

Die Antwort war: Nein. Er hatte keinen einzigen Moment an die Gefahr gedacht. Er hatte nur an das Meer gedacht und an die Freiheit, die er dort spüren konnte. Und danach hatte er nur noch diesen Mann retten wollen, warum auch immer. Ehrlich gesagt war er nach wie vor über seine Heldentat verdutzt. Ob es sich gelohnt hatte, würde sich noch herausstellen müssen.  
 

„Mom... dieser Mann braucht Hilfe.“

„Und er ist ein Todesser“, sagte sie mit einem Blick auf seinen nackten Arm. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht gerne Todesser im Haus habe.“

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Du schläfst mit einem.“

„Das ist etwas anderes.“

Natürlich war es etwas anderes. Ihr Lover war immerhin Severus Schniefelus Snape. Wie konnte Harry es jemals wagen, ihn mit einem gewöhnlichen Todesser gleichzusetzen? Manchmal könnte er kotzen.

Anstatt sich weiter mit ihr zu streiten, bedachte er seine Mutter mit einem ernsten Blick. „Helfen wir ihm nun oder nicht?“  
 

Sie seufzte und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Damit zauberte sie eine Trage unter den Mann. „Bring ihn ins Gästezimmer. Ich schick dir Severus rauf. Er wird ihn kennen und wissen, wie man ihn am besten verarzten muss.“ Sie sah ihren Sohn streng an. „Über deinen Ausflug sprechen wir später noch einmal, mein Lieber.“

„Ich bin volljährig, Mutter“, entgegnete er kühl und holte seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor, um die Trage damit fliegen zu lassen. „Auch wenn du das gerne vergisst.“  
 

Er brachte den Todesser nach oben und verfrachtete ihn dort ins Gästezimmer, wo er auch sofort ein Feuer im Kamin entfachte und ein paar Decken über ihn legte. Dementoren nahmen Menschen genau zwei Dinge: Glück und Wärme und dieser Verlust führte oft zu absoluter Hoffnungslosigkeit. Im Sommer zu seinem dritten Schuljahr hatte Harry an eigener Haut erfahren müssen, wie es war, von ihnen umzingelt zu sein, was ein Hauptgrund dafür gewesen war, warum er Remus angefleht hatte, ihm den Patronuszauber beizubringen. Er wollte ihnen nie wieder hilflos gegenüberstehen.  
 

Er wollte niemandem jemals wieder hilflos gegenüberstehen.  
 

Da ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als nun auf Severus zu warten, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete den Todesser. Bis auf seine Kleidung hatte er ein gepflegtes Äußeres und unter dem Angstschweiß, meinte Harry ein Aftershave riechen zu können. Vorsichtig hob er die Decke an, um noch einmal den Stoff seiner Kleidung unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Das war ganz eindeutig keine normale Baumwolle, sondern irgendein teures Material, vielleicht Angorawolle oder Kaschmir. Also war dieser Mann reich und wohlhabend. Was hatte er dann bei diesem Wetter an der Nordsee zu suchen gehabt?  
 

Plötzlich begann der Mann sich zu regen, weshalb Harry ihn vorsichtig wieder zudeckte und dann darauf wartete, dass er die Augen aufschlug. Der Mann ließ sich viel Zeit damit. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er, sich zunächst mit seinen anderen Sinnen zu orientieren. Harry hätte nichts anderes getan.

Aus diesem Grund war er auch nicht überrascht, dass der Mann, als er seine Augen endlich doch noch öffnete, zuerst die Umgebung betrachtete, ehe er seinen Blick auf Harry richtete.  
 

„Wo bin ich?“

Seine Stimme war klarer, als Harry erwartet hatte.

„In Godric's Hollow“, erklärte er ihm bereitwillig. „Ein Heiler ist schon auf dem Weg.“ Gut, Severus war kein ausgebildeter Heiler, aber als Tränkemeister verstand er sich auf Medizin und klassische Heilverfahren. „Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit.“

Der Mann nickte leicht, wobei er Harry nicht einmal für einen Moment aus den Augen ließ. „Wie heißt du?“

„Wie heißt _du_?“, stellte er sofort die Gegenfrage.

Der Mann lächelte leicht. „Bartemius Crouch. Aber du kannst mich gerne Barty nennen.“  
 

Crouch. Der Name kam ihm bekannt vor. Wahrscheinlich hatte Severus ihn irgendwann einmal erwähnt.

„Warum haben dich die Dementoren verfolgt?“

„Willst du mir nicht zuerst sagen, wie du heißt?“, fragte Barty sanft. „Ich möchte doch wissen, in wessen Schuld ich stehe.“

Was überaus berechtigt war. Harry war kein Experte in diesem Thema, aber er wusste, dass diese Lebensschuld bis zu Bartys Tod anhalten würde. Angeblich waren sie jetzt durch ihre Magie miteinander verbunden, wobei Harry davon nichts spüren konnte. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keine Ahnung, was das jetzt für ihn bedeuten würde. Ungut...  
 

„Harry!“

Harry blickte auf und sah Severus an der Tür stehen. Argwöhnisch blickte er zwischen ihm und Barty hin und her, ehe er bestimmt sagte: „Geh deiner Mutter helfen. Ich kümmere mich um alles.“

Normalerweise hätte er ihm widersprochen – schon allein aus Prinzip – doch heute nickte er fröhlich und stand auf.

„Bye, Barty“, rief er fröhlich und verließ den Raum, stieg sogar brav die Treppe hinunter, um Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich von dannen zog. Allerdings wusste er genau, wie er lautlos wieder nach oben schleichen konnte, weshalb er kurz darauf wieder vor dem Gästezimmer stand und lauschte.

Was sollte er machen? Er war eben neugierig.  
 

„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet“, hörte er Barty gerade sagen. „Ohne ihn hätten die Dementoren mich erledigt. Ich stehe auf ewig in seiner Schuld.“

„Und wahrscheinlich bist du froh, dass er es war und kein hässliches Mädchen mit einer Warze auf der Nase“, entgegnete Severus trocken, während ein leichtes Knacken zu hören war. Wahrscheinlich zerbrach er gerade eine Tafel Schokolade. „Lass deine Finger von ihm. Er ist viel zu jung. Außerdem kennst du ihn gar nicht.“

„Du denkst immer nur das schlechteste von mir, Severus. Ich habe eine Lebensschuld bei ihm, da bin ich sicher nicht so verrückt, ihn zu einem meiner One Night Stands zu machen. Du weißt, im Gegensatz zu dir halte ich nichts von Langzeitbeziehungen. Ich frage mich nur, wo er herkam... der Strand war leer gewesen.“  
 

„Wahrscheinlich hast du ihn in deiner Angst übersehen. Warum bist du auch alleine dorthin gegangen?“

„Weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass der Alte sich ausgerechnet auf Dementoren eingelassen hat, um sein Versteck zu beschützen. Verdammter Mistkerl, sie sind die einzigen Wesen, gegen die ich nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance habe.“ Barty klang darüber ziemlich verärgert.

Severus bemerkte es ebenfalls: „Es ist erstaunlich, dass ein so talentierter Zauberer wie du nicht einmal in der Lage ist, einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören“, erklärte er spitz. „Hier, iss deine Schokolade.“  
 

Eine kurze Pause folgte, in der er wahrscheinlich die Schokolade verzehrte. Dann: „Man braucht eine starke, glückliche Erinnerung, um einen heraufzubeschwören. So etwas besitze ich nicht.“

„Rührend“, kommentierte Severus sarkastisch. „Ich habe keine Zeit für deinen Vaterkomplex oder deine unzähligen, gescheiterten Beziehungen. Hast du gefunden, wonach du gesucht hast?“  
 

„Ich habe den Eingang gefunden und ich weiß, wie ich hineinkomme. Allerdings ist es besser gesichert, als ich vermutet habe. Das nächste Mal werde ich mehrere Begleiter mit mir nehmen, um weiter vorzudringen. Ich glaube, der Alte hat uns die ein oder andere Überraschung hinterlassen.“  
 

Harry runzelte vor der Tür die Stirn.

Der Alte. Wer sollte das sein? Und wonach hatte Barty gesucht?

Was war das für ein Versteck, von dem er sprach?

Warum wusste Severus davon?

Was ging hier vor sich?

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er das alles lieber nicht hätte hören sollen. Trotzdem wollte er mehr wissen, weshalb er sich etwas mehr zur Tür beugte, in der Hoffnung, besser hören zu können.  
 

„Lauschen ist unhöflich“, flüsterte ihm da plötzlich eine Stimme ins Ohr.

Sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus und es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht zusammenzuzucken. Wo kam _er_ denn auf einmal her?! Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf, bis er direkt in Toms braune Augen blicken konnte, die ihn amüsiert musterten.

Der Mann stand etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt. Heute trug er unter seinem schwarzen Umhang einen grünen Rollkragenpullover und eine dunkle Hose. Irgendwie nahm ihm dieser Aufzug etwas von der Autorität, die er das letzte Mal ausgestrahlt hatte, aber es war immer noch offensichtlich, dass man bei ihm besser vorsichtig sein sollte. Nicht, dass Harry sich davon beeindrucken ließ.  
 

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drehte er sich ganz um, verschränkte die Arme, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen hinter sich und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Es mag unhöflich sein, aber es gibt keine bessere Methode, um Informationen zu bekommen, die dir niemand geben will.“

Toms Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Hatte Harry in der letzten Stunden wirklich geglaubt, Barty wäre attraktiv? Er war kein Vergleich zu _Tom_. „Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Lauschen hilft dabei ungemein. Allerdings sollte man immer aufpassen, dass man von niemanden erwischt wird, nicht wahr?“  
 

„Und heute wurde ich auf frischer Tat ertappt“, entgegnete er und zog einen Schmollmund. „Du hättest dich ruhig etwas lauter fortbewegen können.“

„Ich habe gehört, dass ein Patient im Haus ist, da dachte ich, ich versuche zumindest etwas Rücksicht zu nehmen“, meinte Tom, der ihr Gespräch offenbar genauso sehr genoss wie Harry selbst. Schon seltsam, das war ihre zweite, richtige Begegnung – das Schachspielen zählte seiner Meinung nicht – und doch fühlte es sich an, als würden sie sich schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen. Merkwürdig.  
 

„Bist du wegen ihm hier?“, fragte Harry interessiert und wurde wieder ernst.

So amüsant es auch war, ihn zu necken, er war immer noch verstimmt wegen dieser blöden Schlange, die auf seinem Arm verewigt worden war. Apropos... warum brannte sie jetzt auf einmal? Es war kein unangenehmes Brennen, eher ein leichtes, warmes Kribbeln, das man aushalten konnte, aber definitiv nicht ignorieren. Hatte es mit Toms Anwesenheit zu tun? Hundertprozentig hatte es damit zu tun.  
 

Toms Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich wäre auch lieber als dein Gast hierhergekommen, nicht zuletzt, weil du mich bei unserem Frühstück versetzt hast. Da ist man einen Moment weg und schon verschwindest du“, er schüttelte bedauernd mit dem Kopf. „Irgendwann werden wir das nachholen müssen. Doch bedauerlicherweise bin ich heute aus beruflichen Gründen hier.“  
 

„Warum? Bist du für den Transport von Patienten verantwortlich?“, mutmaßte Harry mit gehobenen Brauen. Tom hatte mit ihm frühstücken wollen? Das erklärte, warum Nagini so gezischt hatte, als er abgehauen war.

„Der Transport von Patienten?“, wiederholte Tom. „Keineswegs, dafür gibt es genug andere Handlanger. Außerdem gibt es keinen Grund, Bartemius zu transportieren, immerhin ist Severus Snape hier. Er war es, der mich gerufen hat“, fügte er hinzu, als Harry bereits zu einer Frage ansetzte.  
 

Hatte er das? Wie denn? Durch das dunkle Mal? Natürlich durch das dunkle Mal. Wie sonst?

Die Frage war nun, was Tom mit Barty zu tun hatte?

_Offenbar ist er im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords unterwegs gewesen. Dabei wurde er angegriffen... und nun will der Dunkle Lord wissen, ob er trotzdem Erfolg gehabt hat._

Eigentlich ziemlich logisch. Doch war Tom wirklich der Lord?  
 

„Würdest du so freundlich sein und mich in das Zimmer lassen?“, fragte Tom in einem höflichen Tonfall. „Ich habe etwas mit den beiden zu besprechen, etwas, das niemand hören sollte, der nicht das absolute Vertrauen unseres Lords genießt.“

„Das hört sich kriminell an“, bemerkte Harry. „Fast so wie diese Muggelmafia.“  
 

Toms Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grausamen Grinsen. „Das magische England braucht keine Mafia, Harry. Die Bösen sind bei uns bereits an der Macht. Bisher will es nur keiner wahrhaben.“ Er wuschelte ihm wohlwollend durchs Haar. „Ich würde dir empfehlen, weitere Lauschaktionen zu unterlassen. Es wäre zu schade, wenn ich dich zum Schweigen bringen müsste.“  
 

Harry hob protestierend seine Hände und versuchte, sein ohnehin widerspenstiges Haar wieder etwas zu glätten. „Schon verstanden“, entgegnete er verstimmt. „Ich verschwinde brav nach unten und halte mich aus der Politik raus.“

Er stieß sich von dem Türrahmen ab und lief an ihm vorbei Richtung Treppe. Dabei streifte er ihn absichtlich mit seiner Schulter und war nicht überrascht, als Toms Hand sich um seinen Arm schloss und ihn zurückhielt. Harry sah über seine Schulter, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Ja?“  
 

„Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen“, versprach ihm Tom. „Und bis dahin möchte ich, dass du auf dich aufpasst. Keine Kämpfe mit Dementoren mehr, ja?“

Harry blinzelte. Machte der Mann sich etwa Sorgen um ihn? Doch er nickte. „Ich... werde vorsichtig sein.“

„Gut.“ Er ließ ihn wieder los. „Geh jetzt und genieße deine restlichen Ferien.“  
 

Harry nickte abermals und lief weiter zur Treppe. Hinter ihm öffnete Tom die Tür zum Gästezimmer. Barty und Severus, die sich die ganze Zeit weiter unterhalten hatten, verstummten für einen Augenblick, bevor Severus' Stimme ihn als: „Mr. Riddle“ begrüßte.  
 

Harry erstarrte mitten auf der Treppe. Riddle? Tom Riddle? Sein Tom war _der_ Tom Riddle?

Mit einer beinahe mechanisch wirkenden Bewegung drehte er sich um und sah noch einmal zurück. Tom stand immer noch in der Tür und beobachtete ihn. Sein Gesicht war mit einem Mal ausdruckslos, beinahe abweisend.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wandte Harry sich wieder ab und stieg weiter nach unten.  
 

Tom Riddle. Er war von Tom Riddle geküsst worden! Dem unnahbarsten Menschen in ganz England. Dem skrupellosesten Mann in den Reihen der Todesser.

Der Rechten Hand des Dunklen Lords.  
 

Oh Merlin, wenn das mal gut ging.


	5. Eine Familie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die neuen Kudos! *freu*  
> Und besonderen Dank an **neomoon** und **Aresk** von FF.de, die dieses Kapitel betagelesen haben.

Als Gryffindor gab es in Hogwarts genau drei überlebenswichtige Regeln, die man unbedingt befolgen musste, wenn man den Schulalltag unbeschadet überstehen wollte.  
 

Erstens: Bleibe immer in der Nähe deines Hauses.

Dort war es am sichersten, da sich besonders Slytherins gerne auf einsame Gryffindors stürzten und sie zu Hackfleisch verarbeiteten. In der Vergangenheit war es bereits öfter vorgekommen, dass man eines Morgens die Große Halle betreten und dort einen bedauernswerten Gryffindor vorgefunden hatte, der mit Magie an den Lehrertisch gefesselt worden war. Glücklicherweise war mir das bisher noch nicht passiert, mich hatten sie nur einmal für zwei Tage in einen unbenutzten Besenschrank gesperrt.  
 

Zweitens: Egal, was du tust, falle nicht unnötig auf.

Weder im Unterricht, noch in der Großen Halle, noch sonst wo. Wenn man unsichtbar blieb, hatte keiner einen Grund dich anzugreifen. Dummerweise konnte diese Taktik die Nebenwirkung haben, dass man so unsichtbar wurde, dass niemand deinen Namen kannte. Zwar war man so auf jeden Fall sicher, aber auch sehr einsam. Allerdings war es bei unserem Haus eher unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand so unauffällig war, dass er von niemandem bemerkt wurde. Das widersprach einfach unseren Charakteren.  
 

Drittens und am allerwichtigsten: Provoziere niemals einen Slytherin.

Jeder würde das früher oder später bereuen.  
 

Zu meinem großen Pech schaffte ich es, bereits an meinem ersten Tag nach den Weihnachtsferien gegen alle Regeln zu verstoßen.

Ich hatte es nicht darauf angelegt. Im Hogwartsexpress hatte ich mich brav zu meinen Klassenkameraden gesetzt und war ihnen auch nach draußen zu den Kutschen gefolgt, die seit ich denken konnte von Thestralen gezogen wurden. Dort hatten die Probleme angefangen, denn natürlich waren wir zu viele, um alle in die Kutschen zu passen und natürlich fehlte genau ein Platz. Wäre ich jemand anderes gewesen, hätte sich jemand gefunden, der mit mir zusammen zurückgeblieben wäre. Doch da ich nun einmal ich selbst war, durfte ich alleine stehen bleiben und auf die nächste Fuhre Kutschen warten.  
 

Mitten im Wald. Im Winter. In einer Eiseskälte. Na gut, die Kälte war nicht das Problem, ich war sehr wohl in der Lage, einen Wärmezauber zu wirken, aber es ging ums Prinzip.

Warum mussten sie mich alleine lassen?

Schluckend hielt ich meine Kröte Trevor fest und lauschte auf jedes Geräusch. Auf jeden knackenden Ast, jedes Rascheln der Blätter, einfach auf alles. Ja, damals war ich ein ziemlicher Angsthase, was nicht zuletzt daher rührte, dass meist ich es war, der als Opfer endete.  
 

Aus diesem Grund wunderte ich mich gar nicht erst, als plötzlich hinter mir ein nur allzu vertrautes Lachen ertönte. Slytherins. Und zwar aus meiner Klassenstufe.

Sofort erstarrte ich zur Salzsäure und betete zu allen mir unbekannten Göttern, dass sie mich nicht bemerken würden. Unmöglich. Ich trug meine schwarze Hogwartsuniform, um mich herum war Schnee und noch waren wir nicht auf dem Schulgelände. Ich war so gut wie tot.  
 

Zunächst bemerkten sie mich jedoch nicht, stattdessen unterhielten sie sich weiter.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Draco?“, fragte Pansy Parkinson gerade. Ich hasste sie. Sie liebte es, andere zu quälen und hatte ein furchtbar hohes Lachen, das bei mir Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Außerdem stalkte sie Draco Malfoy, was sie nur noch unsympathischer machte. Konnte dieses Mädchen nicht begreifen, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hatte? Schrecklich. Nicht, dass ich mit Malfoy Mitleid gehabt hätte.  
 

Er war ein arroganter, selbstsüchtiger, verwöhnter Bengel aus reichem Hause, der sein ganzes Leben lang stets bekommen hatte, was er wollte und der seit seine Geburt zu einem Todesser ausgebildet worden war. Das und sein zugegebenermaßen gutes Aussehen sorgten dafür, dass ihm fast alle Mädchen und selbst einige Jungen zu Füßen lagen.

Ich hasste ihn, da er alles hatte, was ich niemals haben würde und gleichzeitig mein Leben zur Hölle machte. Warum musste ich auch das perfekte Opfer sein? Das war nicht fair.  
 

Ich drückte Trevor fest an mich und hörte weiter zu, während ich gleichzeitig überlegte, wie ich hier wegkommen sollte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit. Sobald sie mich bemerkten, würden sie mich zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten. Außer, wenn ihr Gespräch interessant genug war, um mich zu übergehen. Ich hoffte es inständig.  
 

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher“, sagte Draco mit einem selbstgefälligen Tonfall. „Mein Vater selbst hat es mir erzählt und er hat die Information direkt vom Dunklen Lord.“

Sie blieben ein paar Meter hinter mir stehen. Wahrscheinlich warteten sie nun auch auf die Kutschen und würden weitersprechen und ich wusste bereits, dass sie ein Thema diskutierten, von dem ich nichts wissen sollte. Dinge, die der Dunkle Lord mit einem seiner eigenen Berater besprach, waren vielleicht für Todesserfamilien relevant, aber für mich, einen Gryffindor, waren das definitiv verbotene Informationen. Konnten diese Kutschen nicht endlich auftauchen?!  
 

„Vom Dunklen Lord also?“, fragte Blaise Zabini, der ebenfalls mit ihnen unterwegs war. „Dann wird es stimmen. Trotzdem merkwürdig, dass er seine rechte Hand hierher schickt. Sonst reicht es ihm doch auch, wenn dein Vater oder irgendjemand anderes die Schulabgänger begutachtet.“

„Offenbar hat er jemanden gefunden, den er persönlich fördern will“, erklärte Draco mit deutlichem Neid in seiner Stimme. „Jemand, mit viel Potential... ich würde gerne wissen, wer es ist.“

„Definitiv keiner von uns“, meinte Blaise heiter. „Der Dunkle Lord kennt uns, das heißt, seine Rechte Hand kennt uns. Wegen uns würde er also nicht hierher kommen.“  
 

Eine Schweigeminute folgte diesen Worten, in der ich erschrocken geradeaus starrte. Die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords würde nach Hogwarts kommen?

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Todesser nach Hogwarts kamen, um den Zustand der Schule zu überprüfen. Tatsächlich kam jedes Jahr zwischen den Weihnachtsferien und den Abschlussprüfungen eine kleine Gruppe, um die Schüler des Abschlussjahrgangs zu begutachten und eventuell zu fördern. Dieses Jahr waren wir damit dran und ich wusste bereits jetzt, dass ich niemanden finden würde, der mich fördern würde. Ich hatte kein besonderes Talent – außer vielleicht Kräuterkunde – und auch sonst gehörte ich selbst in meinem eigenen Haus zu den Außenseitern. Insofern hätte es mir egal sein können.

Doch die Nachricht, dass _seine_ rechte Hand zu uns kommen würde, war erschreckend.  
 

Natürlich kannte jeder Tom Marvolo Riddle. Er war in regelmäßigen Abständen in den Zeitungen, weil er das Sprachrohr zwischen dem Lord und der Bevölkerung verkörperte. Da der Dunkle Lord äußerst paranoid war, zeigte er sich nur seinen engsten Anhängern. Aus diesem Grund schickte er bei allen öffentlichen Dingen Mr. Riddle vor, der als sein Stellvertreter handelte und damit der zweithöchste Mann in unserem Land war.

Über seine Person wusste ich nur das, was alle wussten: er war äußerst attraktiv – zumindest erzählte man sich das, ich hatte, wie die meisten meiner Mitschüler, noch nie ein Bild von ihm gesehen – brillant, besaß einen natürlichen Charme und hatte kein Interesse an persönlichen Bindungen.  
 

Warum wurde er hierher geschickt? Gewiss gab es in England genug andere Probleme, um die er sich kümmern müsste. Wer war so besonders, um ihn hierher zu führen? Spontan fiel mir keiner ein. Wir waren doch ein ganz normaler Jahrgang. Nur die Todesserkinder könnten für den Dunklen Lord interessant sein, doch die kannte er, wie Blaise bemerkt hatte, bereits gut genug.  
 

Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass es hinter mir auffallend still geworden war. Kein gutes Zeichen. Überhaupt kein gutes Zeichen. Ganz langsam, fast mechanisch, drehte ich mich um. Die Slytherins hatten ihre Augen auf mich gerichtet. Es waren tatsächlich vier, Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Daphne Greengrass, die bisher noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Sie alle beobachteten gespannt jede meiner Regungen, während sie darauf warteten, dass ich ihnen meine Angst zeigte. Doch ich war nicht umsonst in Gryffindor gelandet. Ich mochte ein Weichei sein, aber ein Feigling war ich deshalb noch lange nicht. Aus diesem Grund straffte ich meine Schultern und drückte Trevor schützend an mich.

„Habt ihr ein Problem?“, fragte ich herausfordernd.  
 

Sofort begann Draco zu grinsen. „Longbottom!“, rief er begeistert und ging auf mich zu. „Warum so feindselig? Wir sind doch alle gute Freunde, oder?“

Er stellte sich neben mich und schlang ungefragt einen Arm um meine Schulter, während er die Anderen näher heranwinkte. „Und wen haben wir denn da? Deine Kröte! Darf ich sie mal halten?“

Argwöhnisch sah ich dabei zu, wie Blaise und Pansy sich ebenfalls zu mir stellten, während Daphne etwas im Hintergrund blieb. Sie war schon immer zurückhaltender gewesen, wenn jemand vor ihren Augen schikaniert worden war, allerdings unternahm sie niemals etwas dagegen. Verständlich. Ich hätte an ihrer Stelle nicht anders gehandelt.  
 

Ich presste Trevor noch mehr an mich, der daraufhin einen verärgerten Laut von sich gab und funkelte Draco an. „Nein, darfst du nicht, Malfoy. Wir sind keine Freunde.“ Und würden es auch niemals sein.

Nicht, dass es ihn gestört hätte.

„Ach komm schon, Longbottom, jetzt sei doch nicht so!“, rief er gut gelaunt. „Natürlich sind wir Freunde. Wir besuchen nun schon seit über sechs Jahren denselben Unterricht! Komm schon, gib mir deinen kleinen Freund. Nur für eine Minute! Du kriegst ihn auch zurück. Ehrlich.“

Er zog mich noch mehr zu sich, wodurch ich fast mein Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, hätte er mich nicht festgehalten. Unsere Zuschauer lachten bei diesem Anblick und selbst Daphne musste lächeln. Was war bitte schön daran so lustig?!

„Ich möchte ihn dir aber nicht geben! Lass mich los!“

Draco zog einen Schmollmund. „Du bist so ein Spielverderber. Aber schön.“ Er schubste mich von sich und ich landete unsanft mit dem Hintern im Schnee. An meiner Motorik sollte ich dringend arbeiten.  
 

Pansy und Blaise grölten inzwischen, während Draco nur noch breiter grinste und lässig seinen Zauberstab herausholte. „Weißt du... wenn wir keine Freunde sein können, sollte ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, wo du eigentlich stehst. Es geht wirklich nicht, dass du uns so respektlos behandelst.“

Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst! Nein, war es auch nicht. Er brauchte nur einen Grund, um seine Macht vollkommen auszukosten. Das hier war immerhin eine seiner letzten Gelegenheiten. Nicht mehr lange und Mr. Riddle wäre hier. Vor ihm wollte er sich sicher nicht als sadistischer Egoist outen, nein, da würde er sich von seiner besten Seite zeigen.

Ein Grund mehr, warum ich mir nun große Sorgen machen sollte. Verdammt.  
 

Draco richtete gerade voller Vorfreude seinen Stab auf mich, als plötzlich jemand hinter ihm hervorgesprungen kam und sich zwischen uns stellte. Das schwarze, wuschelige Haar und Dracos Gesichtsausdruck waren für mich genug Indizien, um die Identität meines Retters zu identifizieren: Es war Harry. Wer hätte es auch sonst sein können?

Niemand mischte sich ein, wenn Draco jemanden quälte. Keiner hatte den Mumm dazu, da er der insgeheime Anführer der Slytherin war – und damit automatisch der Anführer unserer Schülerschaft. Nur Harry war eine Ausnahme.  
 

Seit unserem ersten Jahr war Draco von Harry besessen. Während sich ihm alle anderen gefügt hatten und seine Freundschaft suchten, hatte Harry nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, wie sehr er ihn verachtete und verabscheute, was ein Grund dafür sein mochte, warum es ihm ein großes Vergnügen bereitete, sich jedes Mal einzumischen, wenn er wieder einmal dabei war, jemandem das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Seltsamerweise brachte es Draco nicht dazu, ihn zu hassen. Im Gegenteil, er schien ihn von Mal zu Mal mehr zu bewundern und auch jetzt konnte ich vor allem Faszination und Freude in seinen Augen sehen, obwohl er eigentlich verärgert darüber hätte sein müssen, dass ihn jemand unterbrach.  
 

„Potter!“, hauchte er.

„Malfoy“, begrüßte Harry ihn kühl. „Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass. Habt ihr überhaupt keinen Stolz? Die Schule hat noch nicht einmal begonnen und schon seid ihr wieder dabei, euer Haus und eure Familien in den Schmutz zu ziehen.“

Daphne und Blaise schienen tatsächlich etwas beschämt, aber Pansy und Draco strahlten Harry nur an. Bei Pansy zählte es jedoch nicht, sie strahlte jeden Jungen an, der auch nur ansatzweise attraktiv war. Entsetzlich, einfach nur entsetzlich.  
 

„Wir ziehen unsere Familien nicht in den Schmutz, Potter“, meinte Draco und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Im Gegenteil, wir verteidigen unsere Ehre, da dieser Wurm“, das war ich, „uns zutiefst beleidigt hat.“

„Neville?“, hakte Harry zweifelnd nach. „Euch beleidigt? Natürlich.“ Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, was mich beruhigte. Er war also schon einmal auf meiner Seite. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Malfoy.“

„Wenn ich mich dafür mit dir unterhalten kann, tue ich es gerne, Potter.“  
 

Merlin, was für ein Schwachsinn. Harry schien ebenfalls nicht viel von diesem Vorschlag zu halten, denn als er antwortete, klang seine Stimme geradezu angewidert: „Träum weiter, Malfoy.“

Hinter mir hörte ich, wie eine Kutsche wiederkam. Die Anderen bemerkten sie ebenfalls, woraufhin Blaise eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter legte und ihn ernst ansah. „Lass es. Wir müssen in die Große Halle. Wenn das, was du gesagt hast, wahr ist, möchte ich lieber nicht zu spät kommen.“  
 

Diese Worte ernüchterten Draco. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab sorgsam wieder weg, während seine Miene kühl und beherrscht wurde. „Wir sehen uns, Potter. Longbottom.“

Mit diesen Worten ging er an uns vorbei, während seine Gefolgschaft hinter ihm herdackelte. Kaum waren sie in der Kutsche, fuhr diese auch schon los. Erst dann drehte Harry sich zu mir um und hielt mir mit einem freundlichen Lächeln seine Hand hin. „Komm, steh auf. Die nächste Kutsche kommt bald und wir müssen auch rechtzeitig ins Schloss kommen.“

„Du hast Recht“, entgegnete ich und ließ mich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Dabei quakte Trevor unglücklich. Ich hatte ihn während der ganzen Begebenheit fest an mich gedrückt, was ihm alles andere als gefallen hatte. Doch es war wichtig gewesen. Wer wusste schon, was Draco sonst mit ihm getan hätte?

„D... danke für die Hilfe.“  
 

„Kein Problem“, meinte er freundlich und half mir dabei, den Schnee von meiner Kleidung zu klopfen. „Aber du solltest dich nicht immer so von ihm herunterbuttern lassen. Nur weil er ein Slytherin ist, heißt es nicht, dass er etwas Besseres ist, als du.“

„Doch“, entgegnete ich leise. „Genau das heißt es.“

Und damit hatte ich Recht. Das war die Hierarchie, die in dieser Welt existierte. Oben waren die Schlangen und unten waren die Löwen. Und solange der Dunkle Lord lebte, würde sich niemals etwas daran ändern.  
 

Harry seufzte, als er das hörte, widersprach mir aber nicht. Stattdessen fragte er: „Was haben sie eigentlich damit gemeint, dass sie gerade heute nicht zu spät kommen wollen? Gut, heute kommen wahrscheinlich wieder die Todesser, um uns alle die nächsten Monate zu stalken, aber sonst haben sie sich dafür doch auch nie groß interessiert.“

Wir beide wussten, dass er es nur fragte, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen und später erfuhr ich, dass er damit gleichzeitig verhindern wollte, dass ich mich über Ron und Hermione erkundigen konnte, die sonst immer mit ihm unterwegs waren.

Also antwortete ich ihm brav, während ich Trevor zu beruhigen versuchte: „Malfoy hat erzählt, dass dieses Jahr Tom Riddle persönlich hier sein soll, um sich unseren Jahrgang anzusehen.“  
 

Harry wirkte milde überrascht. „Tom Riddle kommt nach Hogwarts? Bist du dir sicher, dass Malfoy das erzählt hat? Das ist doch vollkommen absurd, Neville.“

Sofort nickte ich zustimmend. „Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung, Harry, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er das erzählt hat.“ Mir gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Es wirkte unheilverkündend. Der Dunkle Lord würde nie und nimmer nur einfach so seine Rechte Hand zu uns schicken. Er musste einen guten Grund dafür haben.  
 

Harry sah es ziemlich locker: „Es gibt da mehrere Möglichkeiten. Entweder ist etwas passiert, was ihn misstrauisch werden ließ und er möchte das nun von seinem engsten Vertrauten überprüfen lassen. Oder hier ist etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat und das er nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen will. Oder Mr. Riddle war einfach langweilig und er denkt nun, dass es spaßig wäre, Zeit in der Schule zu verbringen.“

Er zwinkerte, als er diese Worte aussprach, was mich sofort etwas beruhigte. Damals hatte Harry auf viele Menschen eine solche Wirkung gehabt. Mit einer einzelnen Geste konnte er die meisten von uns sofort beruhigen. Deshalb konnte ich tatsächlich über diese Vorstellung lachen. „Wahrscheinlich wünscht man sich irgendwann wieder in die Schule zurück, wenn man lange genug im Berufsleben gewesen ist.“  
 

„Das würde erklären, warum unser Schulleiter jedes Jahr neue Lehrer findet. Die Leute scheinen sich darum zu reißen, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu dürfen.“

„Verständlicherweise“, meinte ich und strich vorsichtig über Trevors Rücken. „Es ist wunderschön hier.“

Harry schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln, während hinter ihm eine Kutsche näher kam, die uns ins Schloss bringen sollte.  
 

„Ja“, sagte er. „Das ist es.“  
 

 **~~~ _Footsteps In The Rain_ ~~~**  
 

Harry liebte Hogwarts.

Für ihn war das Schloss sein wahres Zuhause, selbst wenn in Godric's Hollow ein ganzes Haus mit seiner Mutter auf ihn wartete. Wäre sein Vater noch am Leben, hätte er sich vielleicht dort Zuhause gefühlt, aber so hatte er nur bei einer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts ein Gefühl von Heimkehr.

Das lag vor allem daran, dass sein Familienhaus voller Erinnerungen an James war. Damals war er alles für Harry gewesen. Seine Bezugsperson. Sein Begleiter. Sein Nahrungslieferant. Sein Teddybär. Sein Märchenbuch. Sein Taschentuch. Sein Daddy.  
 

Lily hatte ihren Sohn bereits wenige Monate nach seiner Geburt an ihren Mann abgegeben und war zu ihren Forschungen zurückgekehrt. Die Erziehung hatte einzig und allein James übernommen, mit freundlicher Unterstützung seiner besten Rumtreiberfreunde Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und – vor allen anderen – Sirius Black.

Harrys Leben war einzig und allein um diese Menschen herum aufgebaut gewesen. Seine Mutter war für ihn eine Fremde gewesen, die abends noch einmal in sein Zimmer kam, wenn er schon längst im Bett lag und am nächsten Morgen mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wieder verschwand. Er hatte sie höchstens bei ein paar Feierlichkeiten oder an einem Sonntag gesehen. Im Nachhinein fand er es beeindruckend, dass James unter solchen Bedingungen eine Ehe hatte führen können.  
 

Trotz der Abwesenheit seiner Mutter hatte er eine unbeschwerte Kindheit gehabt. Jeder Tag war ein neues Abenteuer gewesen und er hatte von seinem Vater und seinen Patenonkeln alles beigebracht bekommen, was ein kleiner Junge wissen musste.

Somit war mit James' Tod seine ganze Welt zusammengebrochen. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie je wieder ganz sein könnte.  
 

Schweigend stocherte er in seinen Nudeln herum, während er die Blicke seiner Mitschüler ignorierte, die neugierig zwischen ihm und Ron – der am anderen Ende des Gryffindortisches saß – hin und herpendelten. Die komplette Große Halle hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass etwas nicht normal war. Nicht nur, dass Harry nicht mit seinem „besten Freund“ zusammensaß, nein, seine beste Freundin Hermione Granger war nirgends zu sehen. Dabei waren die drei doch sonst auch immer unzertrennlich. Ob sie vielleicht erst am nächsten Morgen ankommen würde? Nein, dann wäre ihr Ziehbruder Blaise Zabini ebenfalls noch nicht da und diesen konnte man gelangweilt neben Draco Malfoy sitzen sehen.

Wo also war sie?  
 

Harry konnte es sich denken. Sie hatte sich an einen ruhigen Ort zurückgezogen – ihr Bett, der Astronomieturm, die Eulerei oder das Mädchenklo – und weinte. Oder sie wollte, dass sie glaubten, dass sie weinte, damit er und Ron ein schlechtes Gewissen bekamen und sich wieder _versöhnten_.

Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen.

Ron war bereits seit längerer Zeit schrecklich eifersüchtig. Er war in Hermione verliebt, was allen klar war – außer ihm selbst – und heute war ihm der Kragen geplatzt, als sie sich im Hogwartsexpress neben Harry gesetzt und ihm ein kleines Blatt aus dem Haar gestrichen hatte. Eine harmlose Geste, die unter Freunden nicht ungewöhnlich war.

Ron jedoch hatte mehr darin gesehen und deshalb hatte er nun beschlossen, Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vielleicht sogar ihre Freundschaft zu beenden.  
 

Ein bedrückender Gedanke. Er schätzte Rons Gesellschaft sehr und er saß gerne mit ihm gemeinsam im Unterricht. Bei ihm war es so leicht, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Mittelmäßig, mutig, albern, Quidditch vernarrt. Wenn er nicht mehr an seiner Seite war, würde es schwerer werden, aber er würde es schaffen.

Es war nur ein halbes Jahr.  
 

„Deine Nudel wird gleich herunterfallen.“

Harry blinzelte und fokussierte seinen Blick auf Ginny Weasley – Rons kleine Schwester – die ihm gegenüber saß. Momentan starrte sie misstrauisch Harrys Gabel an, mit der er, ohne es zu merken, herumwedelte und an der sich mit letzten Kräften eine einzelne Nudel festzuhalten schien. Ob es klug war, sie zu essen, wenn sie bereits lebendige Züge vorwies? Er entschied sich für „ja“ und steckte sie sich schulterzuckend in den Mund.

Mehr als vergiftet konnte sie kaum sein, also Augen zu und durch. Außerdem schmeckte sie wie jede andere Nudel auch. Wunderbar, wieder eine weniger. Fehlte nur noch der restliche, volle Teller, der direkt vor seiner Nase stand. Nein, er hatte heute absolut keinen Appetit.  
 

Das fiel übrigens auch Ginny auf: „Gut, dass die Hauselfen dir nicht beim Essen zuschauen. Sie würden zutiefst in ihrem Stolz verletzt sein, wenn sie wüssten, wie sehr du ihre Mahlzeit heute verschmähst.“

Harry verzog seinen Mund zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Durchaus. Ich sollte ihnen einen Entschuldigungsbrief schreiben.“

„Können sie überhaupt lesen?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“

Ginny lachte. „Du bist unmöglich, Harry Potter.“  
 

Als Antwort steckte er sich eine weitere Gabel voller Nudeln in den Mund, was sie nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Harry mochte Ginny. Sie war wunderbar unkompliziert und ausgezeichnet in Quidditch. Sie würde sicher später einmal in ein Team aufgenommen werden.

_Das könnte ich auch._

Er hatte bereits das eine oder andere Angebot erhalten – sehr zum Missfallen seiner Mutter, die ihn lieber in einem, wie sie es ausdrückte, sicheren Job sehen wollte. Er war durchaus bereit, ihr diesen Gefallen zu tun. Er mochte gut in dem Sport sein, aber er wollte ihn nicht zu seinen Beruf machen.

Eigentlich wusste er im Allgemeinen nicht, was er später einmal werden wollte und das, wo die Zeit langsam knapp wurde. Nun, zur Not würde er wirklich in die Nordsee auswandern und dort in seiner Animagusform leben.  
 

Gerade wäre es ihm auf jeden Fall lieber. Auf die neugierigen Blicke seiner Mitschüler und selbst der Lehrerschaft hätte er gerne verzichtet.

„Er ist ein Dummkopf“, sagte Ginny leise, die natürlich ebenfalls wusste, was die Große Halle heute beschäftigte. „Jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat, weiß, dass du und Hermione nur Freunde seid. Selbst ihre immer wieder vorkommenden Annäherungsversuche geschehen nicht aus Liebe. Sie will einfach nur...“

„...dass sie einer ihrer Freunde heiratet“, beendete Harry ihren Satz. „Und ein Potter ist eine bessere Wahl als ein Weasley, da Mrs. Zabini darauf bedacht ist, ihr Mündel in eine gute Familie einzubringen und eure Familie hat einen alles andere als guten Ruf. Mir musst du das nicht erklären.“

„Er müsste es auch wissen“, erwiderte sie ruhig. „Er verhält sich lächerlich. Ihr bleibt doch keine andere Wahl.“  
 

Da hatte sie Recht.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte vieles zum Positiven geändert, doch in Sachen Reinblütertraditionen sollte er Harrys Meinung nach noch einige Reformen vornehmen. Ihre alten, beinahe rituellen Praktiken wurden weiterhin in der Gesellschaft toleriert und durchgeführt. Das würde ihn nicht im Geringsten stören, wäre nicht eine dieser Traditionen, dass Kinder bereits bei ihrer Geburt verlobt und nach Hogwarts verheiratet wurden. Hermione – die bei den Zabinis aufgewachsen war – war zwar nicht verlobt worden, da sie erst in ihrem vierten Lebensjahr in die Familie gekommen war, aber auch sie hatte sich bis zum Ende ihrer Ausbildung einen Ehemann zu suchen. Oder aber ihre Ziehmutter würde einen für sie aussuchen.  
 

Aus diesem Grund versuchte sie nun, jemanden in ihrem Freundeskreis dazu zu bringen, eine Ehe mit ihr einzugehen, was Harry gut nachvollziehen konnte. Es störte ihn nur, dass sie so auf ihn fixiert war, besonders, da er den Eindruck hatte, dass sie durchaus sexuelle Gefühle für ihn entwickelte. Etwas, worauf er gerne verzichten könnte. Es komplizierte die Dinge ungemein.  
 

„Ron wird sich wieder einkriegen“, meinte Harry und schenkte Ginny ein Lächeln, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er okay war. Das war er überraschenderweise wirklich. So betrüblich es auch war, ihn in Zukunft nicht mehr um sich zu haben, so hatte er doch schon seit längerer Zeit geahnt, dass es früher oder später so weit kommen würde. Somit war es beinahe eine Erleichterung, dass es endlich so weit war. Er wusste nun genau, woran er war. Damit konnte er leben. Selbst, wenn er sich wünschte, dass sein Freund sich anders entschieden hätte. Schon traurig, dass eine Frau zwei beste Freunde auseinanderbringen konnte.  
 

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“, fragte Ginny. „Du weißt, wie er ist. Er hatte schon immer...“

Harry erfuhr jedoch nie, was er schon immer hatte, da in diesem Augenblick die gesamte Große Halle verstummte. Er musste nicht den Blicken seiner Mitschüler folgen um zu wissen, dass soeben die Todesser angekommen waren, die sie dieses Schuljahr begutachten würden und unter ihnen war Tom.

Tom Riddle.  
 

Er hatte ihm bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen versprochen, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass es auf diese Art und Weise geschehen würde. Nicht zuletzt, da er da noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass sein Tom DER Tom war. Dabei hatte alles darauf hingedeutet. Das Zimmer, zu dem er Harry am Abend des Weihnachtsballs gelotst hatte. Sein herrschaftliches, selbstbewusstes Auftreten. Und vor allen Dingen seine Ausstrahlung.

Wenigstens konnte er sich nun erklären, warum er sich so zu diesem Mann hingezogen fühlte. Er bedeutete _Macht_ und es gab niemanden auf dieser Welt, der davon nicht angezogen wurde.

Dummerweise erklärte das nicht, was Tom von ihm wollte. Er konnte jeden haben, warum also wollte er Harry?  
 

_Wahrscheinlich spielt er nur mit mir._

Aber warum sollte er das tun?

_Wegen meinem Vater. Und dem, was er getan hat._

Das wäre tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit. Irgendwie glaubte er aber nicht daran. Sein Vater war schon so lange tot. Das war bereits Vergangenheit. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr.

Zumindest nicht für einen Todesser.  
 

„Oh Merlin“, flüsterte Ginny, die sich inzwischen aus ihrer Überraschungsstarre befreit hatte. „Ist das...?“

„Wenn ich mir die Gesichter unserer restlichen Mitschüler ansehe, wird es wahrscheinlich so sein“, meinte Harry trocken und drehte sich nun selbst um. Da er mit dem Rücken zum Mittelgang saß, der zwischen den Haustischen hindurchführte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, wenn er die Neuankömmlinge sehen wollte.  
 

Derer waren es drei: Bellatrix Lestrange, die sich nur zu gerne in die Geschehnisse Hogwarts einmischte, Lucius Malfoy, der ebenfalls immer wieder hier auftauchte und – was die große Überraschung für jeden Nichtslytherin war – Tom Riddle, die persönliche, Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords, den noch nie jemand von ihnen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Außer die, die regelmäßig Zeitung lasen natürlich, dort konnte man ihn ab und an auf einen Bild sehen.

Harry interessierte sich nicht für Politik, ansonsten hätte er sich niemals so von diesem Mann hinters Licht führen lassen.  
 

 _Er hat mich nicht direkt angelogen. Er hat nur_ vergessen _seinen Nachnamen zu erwähnen._

Egoistischer Bastard.  
 

Tom lief in der Mitte, Lucius rechts von ihm, Bellatrix links. Alle drei schlenderten hoch erhobenen Hauptes vorwärts, wobei sie ihre Blicke gelangweilt durch die Reihen der Schüler schweifen ließen. Die Männer hatten sich beide für schwarze Kleidung entschieden. Lucius hatte zudem seinen altbekannten Gehstock dabei, der eine Öffnung für seinen Zauberstab hatte. In der Vergangenheit war es des Öfteren vorgekommen, dass er damit einem unvorsichtigen Schüler eins drüber gezogen hatte. Harry konnte aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, dass das ziemlich weh tat. Oh, wie sehr er die Malfoys doch hasste.

Besonders Draco. Warum musste er ihm immer hinterher laufen? Nur, weil er sich im Gegensatz zu allen Anderen nichts von ihm sagen ließ? Also wirklich, das war einfach nur _kindisch_.  
 

Er beschloss, seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber Bellatrix zuzuwenden.

Sie trug ein violettes Kleid – wobei man es durchaus auch als schwarz bezeichnen könnte – dessen Stil eine Mischung aus viktorianischem Zeitalter und Neuzeit darstellte. Ein eng geschnürtes Korsett ließ ihre Brüste noch größer erscheinen und erlaubte jedem einen Blick auf ihr durchaus beeindruckendes Dekolleté. Ihr langes, dunkles Haar war zu einem kunstvollen Zopf geflochten worden, der über ihre rechte Schulter verlief und bis über ihre Brust reichte.  
 

Der Rock ihres Kleides schleifte etwas über den Boden, während sie sich vorwärts bewegte. Jeder ihrer Schritte hallte laut in der Großen Halle wider, was Harry darauf schließen ließ, dass sie hohe Absätze tragen musste. Er fand es immer wieder beeindruckend, wie Frauen in solchen Schuhen laufen konnten.

Als Accessoire diente ihr ein ein wunderschöner Anhänger in dessen kunstvoller Fassung ein hübsch geschliffener Amethyst steckte. Ganz zufällig hing dieser Anhänger nur wenige Millimeter über ihrem Ausschnitt, was jedem Mann eine wunderbare Ausrede lieferte, diesen genauer zu mustern.  
 

Darüber hinaus trug sie schwarze Seidenhandschuhe, die sich spinnennetzartig an ihren Armen hinaufwanden. Zwischen ihren Fingern hielt sie ihren Zauberstab, den sie beinahe abwesend hin und her drehte, und dabei jeden Einzelnen von ihnen daran erinnerte, dass sie zwar eine Schönheit war, aber deshalb nicht minder gefährlich.

Harry jedenfalls würde sich hüten, sie zu provozieren.  
 

Für einen Moment ließ er seine Augen auf ihr verweilen, ehe er sie ganz langsam zu Tom gleiten ließ. Selbst mit Bellatrix neben sich schien er alle Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Zum Einen, da keiner glauben konnte, dass er wirklich _hier_ war. Zum Anderen, weil er etwas äußerst anziehendes an sich hatte, das auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen wirkte.

_Wenn er schon so anziehend ist, wie wird dann erst der Dunkle Lord sein?_

Harry kannte natürlich nur Gerüchte, aber angeblich sollte der Dunkle Lord ein Charisma besitzen, das selbst den letzten Zweifler dazu brachte, ihm zu folgen. Allerdings gab es – gerade unter den Gryffindorfamilien – gegenteilige Gerüchte, die besagten, dass es seine Drohungen waren, die letztendlich jeden überreden würden.  
 

Angst oder Anbetung? Worauf beruhte wohl seine Macht?  
 

Falls Tom ihn bemerkt hatte, so würdigte er Harry keines Blickes und schritt mit seinen beiden Begleitern an ihm vorbei auf den Lehrertisch zu. Als sie auf einer Höhe waren, begann allerdings das Mal auf seinem Arm zu kribbeln, dass sich nun schon seit über einer Woche dort befand. Genauso wie das letzte Mal, als sie aufeinander getroffen waren. Würde es jetzt ewig so weiter gehen?

Was hatte der Mann da nur mit ihm gemacht? Er würde ihn fragen, wenn sie sich irgendwann in den nächsten Wochen über den Weg laufen sollten. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass dies wahrscheinlich sehr bald der Fall sein könnte.  
 

Momentan durfte er sich jedoch mit dem Schulleiter herumschlagen. Professor Pyrites war ein hochgewachsener, schlaksiger Mann mit kurzem, blondem Haar und leuchtend blauen Augen. Er bevorzugte stilvolle Umhänge, besonders in hellen Tönen, und war selten ohne seinen Zylinder und seinen Gehstock anzutreffen, den er im Gegensatz zu Lucius Malfoy tatsächlich nur als Accessoire nutzte. Wirklich auffallend waren jedoch seine weißen Seidenhandschuhe, die ab und an eine verdächtig rötliche Färbung aufwiesen. Die ganze Schule hoffte inständig, dass es sich dabei nicht um Blut handelte.

Da Pyrites allerdings ein Todesser war, konnte Harry das nicht ausschließen. Sie mochten angesehene Mitglieder der Gesellschaft sein, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie die Drecksarbeit für ihren Herrn erledigten und die war nicht immer legal.  
 

Interessiert beobachtete er, wie Pyrites auf Tom zuschlenderte und ihn, sowie seine Begleiter enthusiastisch begrüßte, ehe er sich der gespannten Schülerschaft zuwandte.

„Wie Sie sehen können, haben wir auch dieses Jahr wieder Gäste, die in den nächsten Wochen voller Interesse den Schulalltag begutachten werden. Bitte, begrüßen Sie Mrs. Lestrange, Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Riddle.“  
 

Der Lehrertisch, die Slytherins, die Hufflepuffs und selbst die Ravenclaws kamen dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach und zollten den Neuankömmlingen Beifall. Einzig der Gryffindortisch verharrte reglos und starrte die drei Todesser schweigend, beinahe anklagend an.  
 

Sie waren die unterste Schicht der Gesellschaft. Ihre Zukunft war in dem Moment vorbei gewesen, als der Sprechende Hut sie in ihr Haus geschickt hatte. Und Schuld daran war nur das System. Das System, in das sie hineingeboren worden waren und das ihre Eltern ihnen nie gewünscht hatten.

Harrys Mutter mochte es gut getroffen haben, da sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten für die Zaubererwelt unersetzlich geworden war, aber andere Familien hatten es nicht so leicht. Die Weasleys beispielsweise konnten sich kaum übers Wasser halten und auch andere hatten große Schwierigkeiten, in der Welt Fuß zu fassen.

Auch Harry und seine Klassenkameraden würden ihr ganzes restliches Leben damit verbringen, vor den Todessern und ihrem gesichtslosen Dunklen Lord zu kriechen. Da war dieser kurze Moment des Widerstandes nur recht und billig.  
 

Zufälligerweise begegnete er in diesem Moment Severus' Blick. Der Tränkemeister sah ihn durchdringend an und schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf, während er leicht zu seinen Händen nickte, die eifrig klatschten. Harry wusste, was er ihm damit sagen wollte: Er sollte vernünftig sein und sich der Begrüßung anschließen. Würde er es tun, würde das ganze Haus ihm folgen, denn auch, wenn sie im Gegensatz zu Slytherin keine festgeschriebene Hierarchie hatten, änderte es nichts daran, dass die meisten sich doch an Harrys Verhalten orientierten. Er könnte das ganze wie eine verspätete Reaktion seines Hauses aussehen lassen und dadurch die ganze Situation vielleicht entschärfen.  
 

Vernünftig wäre es gewiss, aber das hier war nicht seine Entscheidung.

Sein Haus hatte stillschweigend für sich beschlossen, dass es genau jetzt an der Zeit war zu zeigen, dass sie nach wie vor Gryffindors waren und auch, wenn sie den Kampf bereits verloren hatten und sich dem System unterwerfen würden, war ihr Wille noch nicht gebrochen. Noch waren sie frei. Noch hatte der Dunkle Lord nicht vollkommen gewonnen.

_Seit wann hege ich eigentlich rebellische Gedanken?_

Die Wahrheit war: Er tat es überhaupt nicht. Rebellion, Kriege, Dunkle Lords, Unterdrückung, das alles interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er wollte einfach nur nicht, dass Tom auf die Idee kam, dass er froh war, ihn hier zu sehen. Und vielleicht wollte er ihn damit auch einfach ein bisschen ärgern.  
 

Bei Pyrites hatte er auf jeden Fall Erfolg. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er am Gryffindortisch auf und ab, ehe er die Hand hob und damit alle anderen Tische zum Verstummen brachte.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie“, sagte er mit klarer, gelassener Stimme zu seinen Gästen und schenkte ihnen ein galantes Lächeln. „Wie es aussieht, hat ein Teil meiner Schülerschaft nicht ganz verstanden, wie man sich in einer solchen Situation zu verhalten hat.“  
 

Bellatrix schien sich daran nicht sonderlich zu stören. Sie spielte gelangweilt an ihrem Zauberstab herum und schien vergessen zu haben, dass sie da waren. Auch Tom schien es vorzuziehen zu schweigen, tatsächlich war es unmöglich zu sagen, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Somit war es an Lucius, etwas darauf zu erwidern: „Nun, man kann es ihnen nicht vorhalten. Die Erziehung von Gryffindors ist seit jeher eher zweitklassig gewesen.“  
 

Harrys Augen verengten sich, während er spürte, wie sich die Stimmung in seinem Haus verdüsterte. Wieder einmal erinnerte Lucius ihn daran, warum Harry seine ganze Familie hasste: Sie waren alle arrogant, selbstgefällig und unausstehlich. Doch der Mann war noch nicht fertig: „Ich denke, eine Bestrafung wäre als Erziehungsmethode angebracht, finden Sie nicht auch, Pyrites?“  
 

Aus irgendeinem Grund schaffte Lucius es mit diesen Worten, dass Bellatrix aufblickte und ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah. Sagen tat sie nichts.

Neugierig wandte Harry sich seinem Haustisch zu, um die Mienen seiner Mitschüler zu betrachten. Die meisten wirkten angespannt, warteten aber noch ab. Ron wirkte derweil so, als wolle er jeden Augenblick auf Lucius losgehen und nicht wenige schienen seine Meinung zu teilen.

Hoffentlich würde Pyrites rechtzeitig darauf reagieren. Ansonsten könnte es böse enden.  
 

Überraschenderweise war es Tom Riddle, der als nächstes das Wort ergriff: „Aber mein lieber Lucius“, sagte er mit leiser, amüsierter Stimme. „Warum willst du sie für etwas bestrafen, was ihr gutes Recht ist?“  
 

Sofort lagen alle Blicke auf ihm – Harrys eingeschlossen – während sie sich alle fragten, was für ein gutes Recht das sein sollte. Das Haus Gryffindor hatte Gesandte des Dunklen Lords beleidigt, das war eine Form des Widerstandes. Sie könnte alle dafür hingerichtet werden und keiner – außer vielleicht ihre Familien – würde sich darüber beschweren.  
 

Bellatrix sah es genauso. Neugierig legte sie ihren Kopf schief, während sie beide Enden ihres Zauberstabes mit ihren Händen umschloss. Mit ruhiger, beinahe liebevoller Stimme fragte sie: „Was für ein gutes Recht meinst du?“

Du. Die drei waren also beim „Du“. Offenbar war es doch nicht so selten, wie Tom behauptet hatte, dass er sich von anderen duzen ließ. Warum machte er sich jetzt eigentlich darüber Gedanken?  
 

„Nun... wie würdest du es finden, wenn jedes Jahr Fremde in dein Zuhause eindringen würden und sich dort aufführen, als seien sie die Herren des Hauses? Ich bin sicher, du würdest sie ebenfalls nicht mit Freuden begrüßen, besonders, wenn sie nicht einmal die Höflichkeit besitzen, sich richtig vorzustellen.“ Tom drehte sich zu den Gryffindors um und verbeugte sich vor ihnen.

„Mein Name ist Tom Riddle“, sagte er und richtete sich wieder auf. Dabei begegnete er Harrys Blick, der ihn ausdruckslos erwiderte. Was hatte er vor?  
 

„Und diese zwei bezaubernden Gestalten an meiner Seite“, fuhr er ruhig fort, „sind Mrs. Lestrange und Mr. Malfoy. Wir sind hier, da der Dunkle Lord es für richtig hält, zu überprüfen, dass in den Schulen Englands alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Und da Hogwarts unser größtes Internat ist, das sehr abgelegen liegt, ist er hier besonders um das Wohlergehen der Schüler besorgt.“

Um das Wohlergehen der Schüler besorgt? Etwas besseres fiel ihm nicht ein?  
 

„Wenn einer von Ihnen ein Problem hat oder das Gefühl hat, ungerecht behandelt zu werden, kommen Sie bitte zu uns“, fuhr Tom fort und wandte seinen Blick von Harry ab um stattdessen den Gryffindortisch zu adressieren. „Ich versichere jedem Einzelnen von Ihnen, dass wir im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Jahren nicht hier sind, um eine Selektion vorzunehmen. Wir sind hier, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Ihnen allen dieselben Chancen gegeben werden und dass nach all den Jahren endlich ein Schlussstrich gezogen wird, für alles, was in den vergangenen Jahren passiert ist.“

Nun drehte er sich so, dass er alle Haustische überblicken konnte und breitete seine Arme aus. Wie ein Sektenführer zu seinen Jüngern sprach er sein Schlusswort: „Wir sind alle eins. Wir sind alle Zauberer und damit eine Familie. Das dürfen wir nie vergessen.“  
 

Zunächst wagte niemand, etwas auf diese Ansprache zu erwidern, doch dann spürte Harry hinter sich einen Luftzug. Ginny war aufgestanden und begann langsam, aber entschlossen, in ihre Hände zu klatschen. Außer ihr rührte sich niemand.

Aus diesem Grund seufzte Harry tief, ehe auch er sich aufrichtete und sich ihrem Applaus anschloss. Kaum stand er, kam Bewegung in die Halle. Nacheinander erhob sich Schüler um Schüler und klatschte mehr oder minder eifrig in die Hände, bis sich auch die Lehrerschaft anschloss. Allerdings taten das bei weitem nicht alle. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry mehrere Gryffindors – darunter auch Ron – sehen, die stur sitzen blieben und Tom geradezu mit ihren Blicken aufzuspießen schienen.  
 

Er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Sie sollten alle eins sein? Eine Familie? Seit der Dunkle Lord an der Macht war, hatten sie davon nur wenig zu spüren bekommen.

_Aber vielleicht soll sich jetzt wirklich etwas ändern. In den letzten Jahren hatte er bestimmt genug andere Dinge um die Ohren... zum Beispiel, das System zu stabilisieren und Unruhen zu beseitigen, die alles zerstört hätten, was er aufgebaut hat. Jetzt fängt er vielleicht mit den Feinschliffen an._

Und Tom war hier, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie durchgeführt wurden. Oder er war einfach nur der größte Lügner von allen.  
 

Momentan schien er sich jedenfalls in dem Applaus zu sonnen. Lächelnd verharrte er in seiner Pose und wartete darauf, dass sich die Menge wieder beruhigte. Erst dann ließ er seine Hände wieder sinken und verbeugte sich dankend vor ihnen.

Anstatt auf ihn zu achten, sah Harry allerdings Lucius Malfoy an. Der Mann stützte sich auf seinen Gehstock und starrte mit ausdrucksloser Miene geradeaus. Ganz offenbar war er von der Ansprache ganz und gar nicht begeistert, wahrscheinlich war sie nicht eingeplant gewesen.

Interessant, Tom neigte also dazu, Alleingänge zu machen.  
 

Irgendwie machte ihn das in Harrys Augen nur noch sympathischer.  
 

 **~~~ _Footsteps In The Rain ~~~_**  
 

„Was sollte das?!“

Harry musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Rons verärgerte, aufgebrachte Stimme würde er immer und überall wiedererkennen, was vor allem daran liegen konnte, dass er sie erst vor wenigen Stunden im Hogwartsexpress hatte ertragen müssen.

Deshalb machte er sich bereits auf einen erneuten Streit mit seinem eigentlichem Freund gefasst, als er sich zu diesem umdrehte, musste jedoch feststellen, dass dessen Ärger dieses Mal nicht auf ihn gerichtet war.  
 

Sie waren im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Die meisten von ihnen saßen in kleineren Grüppchen zusammen und plauderten über die Ferien, den Weihnachtsball und – vor allen anderen Dingen – Tom Riddle. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords bei jedem Einzelnen einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hatte und Parvati Patil beriet bereits mit ihrer besten Freundin Lavender Brown, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, ihn rumzukriegen.

Dieses Gespräch verstummte jedoch, als Rons Stimme ertönte.  
 

Der Weasley stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Seine gebrauchte Schuluniform, die wahrscheinlich einer der Weasley-Zwillinge vor ihm getragen hatte, hing lose an seinen Schultern herab. Mit seinen Augen hatte er seine Schwester fixiert, die gerade mit einer Freundin in den Mädchenschlafsaal hatte verschwinden wollen. Nun blieb sie jedoch stehen und drehte sich blinzelnd zu ihm um.

„Was sollte was?“  
 

„Das weißt du genau“, zischte Ron. „Wie konntest du diesen Menschen auch noch bejubeln?!“

Ginny wirkte für mehrere Sekunden absolut verdutzt, ehe sie genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst.“

„Doch, ist es“, erwiderte er leise. „Warum hast du das getan? Glaubst du etwa wirklich, was er erzählt hat? Diesen ganzen Mist von wegen, dass jetzt alles anders wird?“  
 

Harry war nicht überrascht, dass das Mädchen sich nun ungläubig zu ihm um wandte. „Er meint das Ernst, oder?“

Musste sie ihn unbedingt da mit reinziehen? Ron war bereits wütend genug auf ihn, jetzt gegen ihn Partei zu ergreifen, würde der Gesamtsituation nicht weiterhelfen. Da Ginny mit ihren Worten allerdings dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war, musste er wohl oder übel auf ihre Frage antworten.  
 

Er beschloss, es diplomatisch anzugehen: „Du musst zugeben, dass seine Frage berechtigt ist. Er...“

„Berechtigt?“, unterbrach sie entgeistert. Offenbar hatte sie mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet. „Warum hast DU denn bitte schön mit geklatscht?!“

„Aus demselben Grund wie du“, erwiderte er ungerührt. „Aus demselben Grund, warum Mr. Riddle diese kleine Rede überhaupt gehalten hat: Um die Situation zu entspannen. Wir alle sollten ihm auf den Knien dafür danken, dass er für uns Partei ergriffen hat, wer weiß schon, wie unser heutiges Verhalten sonst hätte interpretiert werden können.“  
 

Einige seiner Mitschüler nickten mit ernsten Mienen, während Andere ihn nur erschrocken ansahen. Offenbar hatten nicht alle verstanden, dass auch das Unterlassen von bestimmten Sachen als Widerstand und im Extremfall als eine drohende Rebellion verstanden werden könnte. Eigentlich war es auch genau das heute gewesen. Sie hatten schweigend gegen das Eindringen der rechten Hand des Dunklen Lords in Hogwarts protestiert. Eine dumme Entscheidung, aber sie hatte verdammt gut getan.

Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass Tom dies durchaus als Anlass hätte nehmen können, sich ihrer aller zu entledigen und hätte sie seine Rede negativ aufgenommen, wäre wahrscheinlich genau das geschehen. Insofern war Ginnys Klatschen ihre Rettung gewesen, was inzwischen beinahe allen dämmerte.  
 

Dummerweise wirklich nur beinahe allen.

„Seit wann bist du so ein Feigling, _Potter_?“, spie Ron ihm entgegen. Jetzt waren sie also bereits bei den Nachnamen angekommen. Großartig. „Sonst lässt du dich doch auch nie von jemandem einschüchtern, aber wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass es nur die Söhne waren. Sobald Erwachsene ins Spiel kommen, wirst du gaaanz klein, so wie ein Hufflepuff, der nur dann den Mund aufmacht, wenn er sich vollkommen sicher sein kann, dass seine Worte keine negativen Auswirkungen haben könnten. Du bist eine Schande für unser Haus, Potter!“  
 

Die Zuschauer dieser Szene atmeten bei diesen Worten alle geräuschvoll ein. Harry konnte mehr als ein geweitetes Augenpaar erkennen und einige – allen voran Ginny – sahen so aus, als würden sie Ron am liebsten eine scheuern. Er selbst hätte dies übrigens ebenfalls gerne getan, doch er wusste, dass es genau das war, was sein „Freund“ von ihm wollte.

Er wollte ihn provozieren. Er wollte ihn die Beherrschung verlieren lassen. Er wollte sich mit ihm prügeln.

In diesem Streit ging es nicht um Tom und auch nicht um Ginny. Es ging um Hermione.  
 

Resigniert erhob sich Harry von seinem Sessel – bisher hatte er es sich in der Nähe des Kamins bequem gemacht – und ging einen Schritt auf Ron zu. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Weasley“, sagte er kühl. „Vielleicht bin ich ein Feigling. Vielleicht ist auch deine Schwester ein Feigling. Aber wenigstens merken wir es, wenn uns jemand den Arsch rettet.“  
 

Das Kreischen der Mädchen war das erste Indiz darauf, dass Ron diese Worte alles andere als gut aufnahm. Der Schmerz auf Harrys Wange das zweite. Seine Worte das dritte: „Fahr zur Hölle, Potter!“  
 

Im nächsten Augenblick sah er, wie Ron in den Schlafsaal stürmte, während Harry in seinem Kopf eine andere Stimme hörte, die ganz ähnliche Worte aussprach: _„Verrecke!“_

Warum wünschten sich früher oder später alle Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, dass er verschwinden sollte?  
 

Eine Hand, die sich auf seinen Arm legte – genau die Stelle, wo dieses verdammte Mal war, das Tom ihm verpasst hatte – riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. Blinzelnd erwiderte er Ginnys besorgten Blick. Sie wirkte, als fürchtete sie, dass er jeden Moment zerbrechen könnte. Was für ein Schwachsinn. An so einer Lappalie würde er sicher nicht zu Grunde gehen.

Nicht nachdem er das letzte Mal überlebt hatte.  
 

„Ist schon gut“, sagte er sanft und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Mir geht es gut.“

Er hatte nur schon wieder jemanden verloren, der ihm wichtig gewesen war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu Pyrites: Er ist ein verworfener Charakter von Mrs. Rowling über den ich bei meinen Recherchen im Harry Potter Wiki gestolpert bin. Ich fand seine Beschreibung so genial, dass ich ihn einfach als Charakter einbauen musste. Er wird in der FF allerdings keine große Rolle spielen.


	6. Zwei Schlangen und das Stinktier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein großes Danke an **neomoon** und **Aresk** von FF.de, die dieses Kapitel betagelesen haben!  
>  Und besonderen Dank an **KISHIRA_22** von animexx, die mir beim schreiben eine große Hilfe war und die ich sogar in diesem Kapitel zitiert habe. Das Zitat habe ich extra gekennzeichnet und ich bin sehr dankbar, dass ich den Satz verwenden durfte.

Als Harry an seinem ersten Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien aufwachte, wusste er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das lag vor allem daran, dass das laute „Guten Morgen, es wird Zeit fürs Frühstück“ von Ron fehlte, seine allmorgendliche Begrüßung, die so sehr zu seinem Hogwarts-Alltag gehörte, wie der Gang ins Bad.  
 

In dem kurzen Moment, den es brauchte, um sich an die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages zu erinnern, machte er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen Freund. Ob ihm etwas passiert war? Ob er krank war? Oder hatte er heute verschlafen?

Doch dann strömten die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag auf ihn ein und damit die Gewissheit, dass es heute keinen Weckservice geben würde. Es würde ihn nie wieder geben.  
 

Seufzend richtete er sich auf und tastete nach seiner Brille, ohne die er ärgerlicherweise halbblind war. Sobald sie an ihrem rechtmäßigen Platz war, warf er einen Blick auf den Wecker.  
 

Sechs Uhr morgens.

Viel zu früh.

Aber einzuschlafen lohnte sich nun auch nicht mehr.  
 

Aus diesem Grund glitt er aus dem Bett und sah sich im Schlafsaal um. Die Vorhänge an den Betten seiner Mitschüler waren immer noch zugezogen, sie schliefen also noch. Einzig Nevilles Bett war leer, was Harry allerdings nicht überraschte.  
 

Er war schon immer ein Frühaufsteher gewesen, wahrscheinlich war er gerade im Bad und wollte von niemandem gestört werden. Einen Wunsch, den Harry voll und ganz respektierte. Aus diesem Grund zog er sich erst einmal in seinem Schlafsaal um, ehe er doch einen Schritt ins Bad machte. Ins leere Bad. War Neville etwa schon im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Schule unterwegs? Er musste wirklich früh aufgestanden sein.  
 

Schulterzuckend ging er zum nächsten Waschbecken, wo er sich in aller Ruhe frisch machte und für längere Zeit sein Spiegelbild betrachtete. Sein Haar war wie immer nicht zu bändigen, aber daran war er ja gewöhnt. Was er nicht gewohnt war, war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Sie wirkten resigniert und niedergeschlagen... dabei sollten sie das gar nicht.

Gut, Ron war eine angenehme Gesellschaft gewesen und er hatte ihm geholfen, den perfekten Gryffindor zu mimen – was schwerer war, als man glauben mochte – aber das war noch lange kein Grund, deswegen depressiv zu werden. Er hatte doch von Anfang an gewusst, dass der Weasley ihn früher oder später von sich stoßen würde. Ron war furchtbar temperamentvoll und seine Stimmungsschwankungen machten einer schwangeren Frau Konkurrenz. Es war seit der ersten Klasse vorhersehbar gewesen, dass das irgendwann mit Harrys Charakter kollidieren würde. Allerdings hätte er bis vor einem halben Jahr nicht geglaubt, dass es wegen Hermione sein würde.  
 

_Es ist besser, dass ich ihn jetzt schon los bin. Da kann ich mich gleich daran gewöhnen, wie es ist, allein zu sein._

Vielleicht übertrieb er etwas. Er würde definitiv nicht allein sein, er hatte immer noch Hermione und Ginny. Aber die beiden waren nicht Ron, sie würden es niemals sein. Er brauchte einen neuen „besten Freund“. Er wusste auch sofort, wer sich als erster um diesen Posten bewerben würde: Draco Malfoy.

Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass er in Zukunft mit ihm rumhängen könnte, bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Alles, bloß das nicht.  
 

Andererseits hatte er nur noch ein halbes Jahr vor sich und bald würde er ohnehin mit seinen Studien beschäftigt sein – die Abschlussprüfungen waren nicht mehr weit entfernt – also würde er es sicher auch nur mit den beiden Mädchen an seiner Seite durch den Alltag schaffen. Wobei er jetzt schon keine Lust darauf hatte, in Zukunft nur noch über Kleider, süße Typen und den Schulstoff reden zu können. Na ja, vielleicht noch ein kurzes Gespräch über Quidditch mit Ginny, aber das war es auch schon wieder.

Offenbar würde er Ron mehr vermissen, als er wahrhaben wollte – juhu.  
 

Verstimmt verließ er das Bad wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort traf er auf den zweiten Frühaufsteher des Hauses Gryffindor: Hermione.

Momentan saß sie an einem Tisch an einem Fenster und brütete über einem dicken Buch, das sicher nicht zur normalen Schulliteratur gehörte. So, wie er seine beste Freundin kannte, hatte diese ohnehin schon alles auswendig gelernt, was in der Pflichtliteratur stand, weshalb sie sich nun anderes Wissen anhäufte. Das tat sie weniger um des Wissens willen, sondern einfach, um allen zu zeigen, dass sie auch als Muggelgeborene – und Gryffindor – Bestleistungen erzielen konnte. Da sie bereits seit dem ersten Schultag Jahrgangsbeste war, konnte man guten Gewissens sagen, dass sie damit Erfolg hatte.  
 

Sobald sie merkte, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte, löste sie sich von ihrem Buch und sah stattdessen Harry an. Sofort verdüsterte sich ihre Miene und sie sagte: „Ron ist der größte Idiot aller Zeiten.“

„Du hast es also schon gehört?“, fragte er interessiert und setzte sich zu ihr. Er hatte momentan ohnehin kein anderes Ziel, Frühstück gab es erst in einer halben Stunde.

„Die Mädels in meinem Schlafsaal sind extra aufgeblieben, bis ich dorthin kam, um mir alles zu erzählen“, meinte sie und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er dich geschlagen hat.“  
 

„Es ist aber passiert“, meinte er und griff nach ihrem Buch, um sich ansehen zu können, was sie las. _Geschichte der Zauberei_ , die ungekürzte Erstauflage von Bathilda Bagshot persönlich kommentiert. Harry kannte die Frau, sie war eine Nachbarin, die ab und an vorbeikam, um mit Lily zu plaudern. Und ihn über neue, historische Erkenntnisse aufzuklären.

Es überraschte ihn etwas, dass diese Version in der Schule existierte, immerhin war es völlig objektiv geschrieben und enthielt keinerlei propagierendes Material. Völlig untypisch... es sei denn...

„Hermione? Dieses Buch... hast du das in die Schule geschmuggelt?“  
 

Sie lief sofort knallrot an, woraus er schloss, dass er Recht hatte. „Ich hab es in einem Regal bei uns Zuhause gefunden“, erklärte sie. „Blaise meinte, es würde nicht schaden, wenn ich es lese...“

„Und Mrs. Zabini?“ Harry bezweifelte, dass Hermiones Ziehmutter das guthieß.

„Sie ist mit ihren Männern beschäftigt“, erklärte sie schlicht, wobei sie das Buch wieder zu sich zog. „Wollten wir nicht eigentlich über Ron sprechen?“  
 

Sie wollte das vermutlich wirklich, aber Harry hatte keine Lust auf das Thema.

„Es sind Todesser im Schloss, Hermione. Und zwar nicht irgendwelche Todesser, sondern Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und Tom Riddle. Wenn die herausfinden, dass du so ein Buch hast...“

„...werden sie es mir wegnehmen und mir eine kleine Strafe geben“, sagte sie sorglos. „Der Vorteil daran, ein Mitglied der Familie Zabini zu sein, ist, dass sie einem mehr durchgehen lassen, als allen anderen. Solange du es nicht übertreibst, musst du dir keine Sorgen machen.“  
 

„Toll... Reinblütergesetze“, murmelte Harry mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Sie gingen ihm wirklich gegen den Strich, da sie in der Regel immer dazu beitrugen, die Kluft zwischen Slytherins und allen anderen zu vergrößern. „Gehen wir Frühstücken? Bis wir in der Großen Halle sind, wird es sicher so weit sein.“

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und nickte. „Dann mal los. Ich packe nur schnell meine ganzen Sachen ein.“

Harry winkte nur ab und blieb sitzen, während er dabei zusah, wie langsam Leben in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Einige seiner Mitschüler grüßten ihn freudig, während andere direkt zum Frühstück schlenderten. Ein typischer Morgen.  
 

//Aber etwas ist anders. Heute ist Tom in Hogwarts.//

Und Harry hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er ihm früher oder später über den Weg laufen würde.  
 

~~~ **_Footsteps In The Rain_ ** ~~~  
 

Unsere erste Stunde im neuen Jahr war Zaubertränke, ein Fach, das alle Slytherins liebten und die meisten Gryffindors verabscheuten. Der Grund dafür war unser Lehrer Severus Snape. Der Mann war normalerweise immer schlecht gelaunt und mürrisch und furchtbar parteiisch, da er der Hauslehrer der Schlangen war. Somit wurden diese in seinem Unterricht noch bevorzugter behandelt als in allen anderen Stunden und das war Grund genug für uns alle, unseren Lehrer abgrundtief zu hassen.  
 

Er hatte zwei Lieblingsopfer: Harry und mich.  
 

Bei mir lag es daran, dass ich erstens ein gutes Opfer abgab und zweitens miserabel in dem Fach war. Am liebsten hätte ich es abgewählt, aber meine Großmutter hatte mich dazu gezwungen, es weiterhin zu belegen, da sie nach wie vor nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dass ich irgendwann doch noch ein Auror werden würde – so wie meine Eltern vor mir.  
 

Mom und Dad waren zur Zeit meiner Geburt Mitglieder des Phönixordens gewesen. An der Seite von Albus Dumbledore hatten sie gegen den Dunklen Lord rebelliert, der damals bereits an der Macht gewesen war. Eines Tages hatten sie versucht, ihn persönlich zu töten, waren dabei jedoch von Todessern überwältigt und gefangen genommen worden. Kurz nach meinem ersten Geburtstag hatte man sie öffentlich hinrichten lassen, eine Prozedur, die damals Gang und Gebe gewesen war und erst nach Dumbledores Tod nachgelassen hatte.  
 

Daraufhin hatte meine Großmutter mich aufgezogen, die von den Todessern verschont worden war, da sie sie davon hatte überzeugen können, dass sie nichts mit dem Phönixorden zu schaffen hatte. Was der Wahrheit entsprach, sie hatte sich ihm nie angeschlossen. Seine Überzeugungen teilte sie trotzdem.  
 

Dass ich überlebt habe, hatten wir übrigens allein Tom Riddle zu verdanken. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ursprünglich angeordnet, alle Rebellen und deren nähere Angehörigen zu eliminieren, etwas, das in der Anfangsphase seiner Herrschaft durchaus ausgeführt worden war. Doch Mr. Riddle, der bekanntlich seit jeher seine Rechte Hand gewesen war, hatte ihn davon überzeugen können, dass diese Art der Politik zu nichts führe. Man könne niemanden für etwas bestrafen, was deren Eltern oder Kinder oder entfernte Verwandte getan hatten, da sie dann die gesamte magische Bevölkerung würden auslöschen müssen.

Diese Argumentation hatte _ihn_ glücklicherweise überzeugt, was mir und vielen anderen das Leben gerettet hatte.  
 

Meine Kindheit war dementsprechend von der Abwesenheit meiner Eltern und der Sorge meiner Großmutter geprägt gewesen. Da sie immer fürchtete, mich auch noch zu verlieren, hatte sie mich zu jemandem erzogen, der unser System zwar hasste, jedoch bereit war, sich ihm vorbehaltlos unterzuordnen.

„Irgendwann mag vielleicht die Zeit für eine Revolution kommen“, pflegte Großmutter immer zu sagen, „aber wenn wir sie erleben wollen, müssen wir zuerst lange genug überleben.“  
 

Dummerweise war überleben nicht so einfach, wenn man einen sadistischen Zaubertränkelehrer hatte, dem nichts größeres Vergnügen bereitete, als dich zu quälen. Tatsächlich hatte ich nur dann Ruhe von ihm, wenn er sich Harry zu wandte.

Während meiner gesamten Schulzeit war ganz Hogwarts – die Lehrer eingeschlossen – felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Harry und Snape sich aus abgrundtiefster Seele hassten.

Ich glaube, niemand in unserem Jahrgang hatte so oft nachsitzen müssen, aus dem einen Grund, da Harry als einziger den Mumm hatte, gegen Snape das Wort zu erheben. Genauso wie bei Malfoy. Genauso, wie bei allen.  
 

Es war nicht so, dass Harry Streit suchte. Tatsächlich kannte ich ihn nur als einen liebenswerten, ausgeglichenen Menschen. Doch wenn etwas in seinen Augen ungerechtfertigt war oder ihm einfach jemand völlig auf die Nerven ging, sagte er seine Meinung und dabei war es ihm egal, ob er dafür bestraft wurde oder nicht.

Für mich und viele andere war er damals ein Held.

Für Snape war er der Erste auf seiner Nachsitzen-Liste.  
 

An jenem Tag nach den Ferien war ich der Erste, der unseren Klassenraum betrat. Ich war extra früher vom Frühstück aufgebrochen, um mir einen Platz an dem hintersten Tisch sichern zu können. Das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer bestand aus mehreren Tischen, die vier bis sechs Personen fassen konnten und in einem gewissen Abstand zueinander aufgestellt worden waren. Das praktische daran war, dass man ausgezeichnet Gruppenarbeiten ausführen und sich gegenseitig helfen konnte. Wobei der eigentliche Gedanke dahinter war, dass sich die Tische die Zutaten teilten und somit Chaos vermieden werden konnte. So musste nur einer losziehen, um die verschiedenen Bestandteile des jeweiligen Tranks zu holen, dadurch gab es weniger Gedränge am Zutatenschrank und alles konnte entspannter ablaufen – zumindest, wenn man Snape glauben schenken durfte.  
 

So saß ich also da, am hintersten Tisch, packte meine Sachen aus und beobachtete, wie meine restlichen Mitschüler erschienen. Da wir in unserem letzten Schuljahr waren, hatten nur diejenigen Zaubertränke, die das Fach nicht abgewählt hatten. Deshalb hatten nun alle vier Häuser zusammen Unterricht. In der Regel war die Sitzordnung so verteilt, dass ganz vorne die Slytherins saßen – logisch, sie hatten von Snape nichts zu befürchten – dahinter die Ravenclaws – die logischerweise clever waren – als nächstes die Hufflepuffs und zum Schluss wir, die Gryffindors. Wobei ich anmerken sollte, dass der vorderste Tisch immer frei war, denn dort landeten die Pechvögel, die zuletzt den Klassenraum betraten. Auch, wenn Slytherin Snape liebte, hieß es nicht, dass sich einer von ihnen freiwillig direkt vor ihn setzen würde.  
 

An jenem Tag wäre alles wahrscheinlich genauso abgelaufen, hätten nicht irgendwann Bellatrix Lestrange und Tom Riddle den Raum betreten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren mit mir zusammen fünf Schüler anwesend, die alle verdutzt zusahen, wie sie durch die Tür traten. Natürlich hatten wir alle gewusst, dass sie uns früher oder später über die Schulter schauen würden, aber wir hätten nicht geglaubt, dass sie sich dafür bereits die allererste Stunde Zaubertränke aussuchen würden.  
 

Mrs. Lestrange trug heute ein einfaches, schwarzes Kleid, das tatsächlich als zeitgemäß durchgehen könnte. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und ihre dunklen Augen schwebten teilnahmslos durch den Klassenraum, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Ihre Füße steckten in hohen, schwarzen Lederstiefeln mit Schnallen, die bei jedem ihrer Schritte leise Geräusche von sich gaben. Wie immer hielt sie ihren Zauberstab zwischen ihren Händen und erinnerte damit jeden von uns daran, dass es besser war, sie nicht zu verärgern.  
 

Mr. Riddles Kleiderschrank schien ebenfalls schwarze Kleidung zu bevorzugen. Unter einem eleganten, bis zum Boden reichenden Umhang – der dem von Snape alle Ehre machte – konnte ich eine schwarze Cordhose und einen Rollkragenpullover derselben Farben erkennen. Auf seiner Nase ruhte eine Brille, was mich leicht überraschte. Gestern Abend hatte er doch auch keine getragen. Auch auf den Bildern in Seamus' _Tagespropheten,_ den dieser nach Riddles Rede ausgepackt hatte, war keine Brille zu sehen gewesen. Wirklich seltsam.

In seinen Händen hielt er ein Klemmbrett, was mich leicht beunruhigte. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er nicht hier war, um eine Selektion durchzuführen? Offenbar war das eine Lüge gewesen.  
 

Hinter den beiden schwebten zwei Stühle, die ihnen wahrscheinlich als Sitzgelegenheiten dienen sollten. Sofort musste ich hinter mich blicken. Dort war nichts außer Platz. Genug Platz für zwei Stühle. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das nicht gut enden würde.

Meine Mitschüler schienen denselben Gedanken zu haben, da sie alle augenblicklich ein Stück nach vorne rutschten und mir mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen.  
 

Konnte das Leben wirklich so ungerecht sein? Konnte es mich wirklich in meinem verhassten Fach dazu verdammen, alleine an einem Tisch zu sitzen und dann auch noch vor Todessern, die jede meiner Bewegungen beobachten und mich danach als Dummkopf abstempeln würden? Denn wenn sie hinter mir sitzen würden, würde sich _niemand_ zu mir setzen, absolut niemand. Ich wäre alleine und damit meiner Verdammnis voll und ganz ausgeliefert.

Eigentlich könnte ich auch gleich ein Gift aus Snapes persönlichen Vorratsschrank holen und es mir einflößen. Diese Stunde würde ich nie überleben.  
 

Aber vielleicht hatte ich ausnahmsweise Glück. Vielleicht würden sie sich einen anderen Platz suchen und mich damit verschonen. Vielleicht würde einmal in meinem Leben alles gut werden.  
 

Natürlich. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren.  
 

Aus diesem Grund verkroch ich mich eilig hinter meinem Zaubertrankbuch, als sie sich hinter mir niederließen und hoffte inständig, dass die heutige Stunde so schnell wie möglich vorbei gehen würde.

Wäre ich doch heute nur im Bett geblieben!  
 

~~~ **_Footsteps In The Rain_** _~~~_  
 

Harry gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als er mit Hermione das Klassenzimmer betrat, in dem sie Zaubertränke hatten. Es nervte ihn ungemein, dass es ausgerechnet Severus sein musste, den er als Erstes in diesem Jahr ertragen musste. Reichte es nicht, dass er ihn die ganzen Ferien über gesehen hatte?

Das einzig Positive, was ihm zu der folgenden Stunde einfiel, war die Tatsache, dass er hier ganz sicher nicht Ron begegnen würde. Der Weasley hatte die erstbeste Gelegenheit genutzt, um für immer mit diesem Fach abzuschließen, was Harry durchaus nachvollziehen konnte.  
 

Er hätte wohl dasselbe getan, wäre er nicht erstens der Sohn einer Tränkemeisterin und zweitens zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das Fach durchaus nützliches Wissen vermittelte. Außerdem war Severus trotz seiner mürrischen und kalten Art und Weise ein guter Lehrer, den Harry akzeptieren und respektieren könnte, wäre er nicht der Geliebte seiner Mutter.  
 

Sie waren heute spät dran. Die meisten Tische waren bereits voll, doch überraschenderweise war es ausgerechnet der hinterste Tisch, an dem bisher nur ein einziger saß: Neville. Bevor Harry sich darüber wundern konnte, begegnete er auch schon Toms Blick. Oh bitte, das sollte doch ein schlechter Scherz sein!

Wenn er sich jedoch die heutige Sitzordnung betrachtete, war es offenbar keiner.

Was für eine wunderbare erste Stunde das doch sein würde.  
 

Wo also nun hinsetzen? Zu Neville, der so aussah, als würde er gleich vor Angst tot umfallen? Oder an den vordersten Tisch, den die Anderen selbst heute frei gelassen hatten? Severus oder Tom – das war hier die Frage. Bellatrix, die neben Tom saß, bezog er gar nicht in seine Überlegung mit ein, die war ohnehin nur damit beschäftigt, ihren Zauberstab zu bewundern.  
 

Interessanterweise war es Blaise Zabini, der ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen wollte. Er saß gemeinsam mit Malfoy und zwei weiteren Slytherins an einem Sechsertisch und winkte ihnen, sobald er sie an der Tür entdeckt hatte. Es war ein guter Platz, weit genug vom Lehrertisch entfernt, um nicht direkt vor Severus zu sitzen, eigentlich vollkommen perfekt. Und mit den Slytherins konnte man arbeiten, tatsächlich würde Harry wahrscheinlich der schlechteste Brauer von ihnen sein. Außerdem kam es nicht alle Tage vor, dass sich Slytherins dazu herabließen, sich freiwillig mit Gryffindors abzugeben. Nur ein Dummkopf würde jetzt „nein“ sagen.  
 

Aus diesem Grund überraschte es Harry nicht, als Hermione sofort auf die vier zusteuerte. Als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass er ihr nicht folgte, blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Harry?“

Es gab Momente, in denen man von allen Anwesenden angestarrt wurde, da sie alle auf eine bestimmte Reaktion oder Handlung warteten. Das hier war ein solcher Moment.  
 

Harry musterte schweigend den Klassenraum, die vollen Tische, den Platz bei Blaise und schließlich Neville, der von allen allein gelassen wurde.

Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er in diese Situation gekommen war: Höchstwahrscheinlich war er vor allen anderen hier erschienen und hatte sich zu seiner guten Platzwahl beglückwünscht, doch dann waren Tom und Bellatrix aufgetaucht und hatten damit dafür gesorgt, dass sich niemand zu ihm setzen würde. Und natürlich hatte er nicht einfach aufstehen und sich einen neuen Platz suchen können, da dies äußerst unhöflich gewesen wäre.

Die heutige Stunde würde für ihn die Hölle werden. Er würde die ganze Zeit die Blicke der beiden Todesser auf sich spüren und außerdem stellte er in seiner jetzigen Situation ein gefundenes Fressen für Severus dar.  
 

Neunzig Prozent der Hogwartsschüler wäre das egal gewesen. Sie hätten den Platz gewählt, der ihnen den größten Vorteil verschaffen würde. Doch Harry wandte sich wieder Hermione zu und schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Geh du nur.“

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, durchquerte er den Raum und ließ sich neben Neville nieder, der ihn völlig verdattert anstarrte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und den Gesichtsausdrücken seiner Mitschüler nach zu urteilen, waren auch sie vollkommen schockiert.  
 

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Besser zwei Schlangen im Nacken, als ein Stinktier vor der Nase“, erklärte er Neville bereitwillig.*

Der schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln, in dem Bewunderung und tiefe Dankbarkeit mitschwang. „Professor Snape würde dir sofort wieder eine Woche Nachsitzen aufbrummen, wenn er das hört.“

„Oh, wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich ihn gemeint habe?“, fragte Harry munter, während er damit begann, seine Sachen auszupacken. Hinter sich konnte er ein dezentes Glucksen vernehmen, das er Bellatrix zuordnete. Oho, Madame hatte also Sinn für Humor!  
 

Ob Tom sich auch darüber amüsierte? Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten, einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen, um ihn ansehen zu können. Der Mann sollte nicht anfangen zu glauben, dass es für Harry eine Rolle spielte, was er tat oder dachte, denn das stimmte nicht. Es war ihm vollkommen egal. Er saß nur hier, um Neville aufzumuntern und ihm beizustehen. Mit Toms Nähe hatte es nichts zu tun.  
 

Neville lachte ebenfalls über seinen Scherz, doch er wurde sofort wieder still, als Hermione sich ihnen gegenübersetzte und Harry einen strengen Blick zuwarf. „Irgendwann wirst du dich mit deinem sogenannten Sinn für Humor in große Schwierigkeiten bringen.“

„Und irgendwann wird dein immer währender Ernst dafür sorgen, dass du viel zu früh Falten bekommen wirst“, entgegnete er abwinkend und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Entspann dich, Hermione. Malfoy versteht doppelt so viel Spaß wie du. Er wird es mir schon nicht übel nehmen. Oder?“, fragte er den Blondhaarigen.

Da der ganze Klassenraum nach wie vor auffallend ruhig war, hatte er ihr Gespräch höchstwahrscheinlich mitanhören können. Tatsächlich drehte er sich zu ihm um und grinste ihn an. „Weißt du, Potter, wenn ich jede Beleidigung von dir persönlich nehmen würde, müsste ich dich töten.“

Harry erwiderte sein Grinsen, ehe er sich wieder Hermione zuwandte. „Siehst du? Alles in Ordnung.“

Als Antwort verdrehte sie die Augen.  
 

Sie war nicht glücklich darüber, bei Neville zu sitzen, wenn sie bei Blaise hätte sein können, das wusste Harry. Sie und ihr Bruder waren ein gutes Team und es war auf jeden Fall einfacher, mit ihm und Malfoy zusammenzuarbeiten, als mit Severus' Lieblingsopfern. Darum rechnete er es ihr hoch an, dass sie sich trotzdem zu ihnen gesellt hatte.  
 

Kurz darauf betrat Severus mit wehendem Mantel den Klassenraum. Als er Tom und Bellatrix entdeckte, hielt er inne, um ihnen einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen. Ganz offensichtlich war er nicht glücklich darüber, sie hier zu sehen. Kein Wunder, er hasste es überwacht zu werden, besonders beim Unterrichten. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er Lucius Malfoy sogar aus dem Raum geworfen. Seitdem hatten die Todesser stets einen großen Bogen um sein Klassenzimmer gemacht, aber Tom schien diese stille Regelung einfach zu umgehen. Typisch.  
 

Anstatt sich jedoch über ihre Anwesenheit zu beschweren, fiel Severus' Blick auf Neville und seine Sitznachbarn. Kaum hatte er die Situation realisiert, schnaubte er. „An diesem Sitzplatz verschwendest du deinen IQ, Granger.“

Hermione lief knallrot an, während Neville sich automatisch duckte. Diese Worte waren unfair und darauf ausgerichtet zu verletzen und zu verhöhnen. Harry fragte sich oft, warum Severus so grausam zu seinen Schülern war, kannte er doch auch seine andere Seite. Die Seite, die seine Mutter dazu gebracht hatte, ihn zu lieben. Er vermutete, dass es etwas mit seiner Kindheit zu tun hatte, letztendlich hatte doch alles mit der Kindheit zu tun. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sehr seine eigene Kindheit sich auf sein zukünftiges Ich auswirken würde.  
 

Severus rauschte derweil an die Spitze des Klassenraumes und sah sie alle nacheinander an. Innerlich stöhnte Harry. Jetzt würde sicher die erste von vielen Belehrungen kommen. „Ihr seid in eurem letzten, halben Jahr“, „bald sind Prüfungen“, „eure Zukunft hängt davon ab, wie ihr bestehen werdet“ und so weiter und so fort. Als ob sie das vergessen könnten. Verdrängen vielleicht, aber auf keinen Fall vergessen. Konnte Severus sie nicht einfach damit verschonen?  
 

Überraschenderweise war es etwas ganz anderes, was er ihnen mitteilen wollte.

„Vor einiger Zeit, für Sie mag es wahrscheinlich eine Ewigkeit her sein, aber auf mich wirkt es manchmal, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, saß ich dort, wo Mr. Potter jetzt sitzt.“ Einige drehten sich um, damit sie Harry einen Blick zuwerfen konnten. Er selbst tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit Hermione. Severus war nicht dafür bekannt, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, erst recht nicht in seinem Unterricht. Was hatte er vor?  
 

„Damals war ich so alt wie Sie“, fuhr Severus fort und er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf seinen Schreibtisch ab. „Ich fieberte wie alle anderen den Prüfungen entgegen und träumte von einer großen, ruhmvollen Zukunft, in der ich die Welt verändern würde.“ Er sah nun Harry an. „Einige dieser Träume sind tatsächlich wahr geworden“, stimmt, dieser Mistkerl hatte Lilys Liebe bekommen, „während andere für immer untergegangen sind. Natürlich wird das den meisten von Ihnen egal sein, da Sie mich für einen unfairen, gefühllosen Soziopathen halten.“  
 

In den Reihen der Slytherins wurde Widerspruch laut, aber er brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Das war etwas, das Harry immer an ihm bewundert hatte: Er musste nicht einmal die Stimme heben, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen.  
 

„Vielleicht haben Sie damit Recht“, erklärte der Mann weiter. „Vielleicht war ich aus Ihrer Sicht zu hart zu Ihnen, aber ich möchte Ihnen nun etwas verraten: Ich war nie so hart zu Ihnen, wie die Welt da draußen es sein wird.“

Also doch eine Moralpredigt. Sofort verlor Harry jegliches Interesse an seinen Worten und überlegte, wie er sich die nächsten zehn Minuten beschäftigen konnte, ohne einzuschlafen und ohne es zu auffällig zu machen, dass er nicht mehr zuhörte. Er hatte keine Lust, die nächste Woche mit Nachsitzen zu verbringen.  
 

Severus' nächste Worte schafften es jedoch, ihn doch wieder auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen: „Diejenigen von Ihnen, die in diesem Fach keine Prüfung schreiben werden, verschwenden hier ihre Zeit. Lehrer sagen immer, dass es wichtig ist, so viel Wissen wie möglich anzuhäufen und scheinen des Öfteren die Meinung zu vertreten, jedem von Ihnen alles mit auf den Weg zu geben, was sie selbst über ihr Fachgebiet erlernt haben. Auch der Dunkle Lord hat sich bisher nicht die Mühe gemacht, dieses veraltete Schulsystem zu überdenken.“ Kaum hatte er das gesagt, schien die ganze Klasse den Atem anzuhalten. Das war eine offene Kritik an den Lord und das in Gegenwart seiner rechten Hand! Doch der Mann war immer noch nicht am Ende seiner Rede angekommen.  
 

„Ich selbst vertrete die Ansicht, dass man in etwas, das einen nicht interessiert, nicht gut sein kann und dass es unmöglich ist, jemandem etwas beizubringen, in dem sich alles dagegen sträubt, das Wissen anzunehmen, das ihm vermittelt wird. Ich stimme damit überein, dass man als Lehrer junge Schüler dazu zwingen muss, sich mit einer Thematik auseinanderzusetzen, damit sie sich ein Bild von jedem Fach machen können, denn nur so können sie selbst entscheiden, was sie interessiert und was nicht. Doch Sie sind in einem Alter, in dem Sie diese Entscheidung treffen können.

Diejenigen von Ihnen, die in diesem Fach keine Prüfung schreiben, möchte ich ab der nächsten Woche nicht mehr hier sehen. Nutzen Sie die Zeit für etwas Anständiges und lernen Sie für Ihre anderen Fächer. Oder schlafen Sie aus. Mir ist es egal, was Sie tun, nur sitzen Sie nicht hier und stören Ihre Mitschüler dabei, Ihre Zukunft zu organisieren.“  
 

Harry blinzelte. So viel... Großzügigkeit hätte er Severus gar nicht zugetraut. Andererseits kam es ihm selbst am meisten zugute. Diejenigen von ihnen, die den Unterricht brauchten, würden ihm zuhören und gewissenhaft lernen. Er wollte wahrscheinlich einfach nur seine Ruhe. Eigentlich vernünftig, so würden sie tatsächlich besser lernen können.

Daran, dass er es tat, um ihnen zu helfen, glaubte er weniger. Natürlich waren die Prüfungen wichtig, aber definitiv nicht so wichtig, dass man dafür jede freie Minute opfern musste.  
 

Als hätte Severus seine Gedanken gehört – was durchaus möglich war, er beherrschte immerhin Legilimentik – sagte er als nächstes: „Einige von Ihnen sind vielleicht der Meinung, dass meine Kollegen scherzen, wenn sie sagen, dass die Prüfungen Ihr späteres Leben enorm beeinflussen werden. Nun, wenn Sie nach Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts in die Muggelwelt auswandern und dort eine Karriere anstreben wollen, haben Sie mit dieser Ansicht Recht, nur hätten Sie in diesem Fall ihre gesamte Zeit in Hogwarts verschwendet. Doch der Rest sollte sich darüber bewusst sein, dass der Dunkle Lord auf der Suche nach jungen, talentierten, intelligenten Menschen ist, mit denen er die Stellen besetzen will, die in den nächsten Jahren frei werden.“

Viele Politiker und Wissenschaftler kamen inzwischen in das Alter, in dem jeder mit Menschenverstand in den Ruhestand ging.  
 

„Aus diesem Grund würde ich Ihnen durchaus raten, wirklich jede freie Minute Ihres Lebens damit zu verbringen, sich auf Ihre Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Und nun schlagen sie Seite 243 Ihres Lehrbuchs auf. Sie haben bis zum Ende dieser Stunde Zeit, den Trank zuzubereiten, den sie dort finden werden. Ah, und Mr. Potter?“, rief er, während alle hastig ihre Bücher aufschlugen. Harry sah ihn an und ahnte schlimmes, als er sein schadenfrohes Grinsen sah. „Heute Abend um zwanzig Uhr nachsitzen, dafür, dass Sie mich oder einen Ihrer Mitschüler als ein unangenehm riechendes Säugetier bezeichnet haben.“  
 

Hermione warf ihm über ihr Buch hinweg ihren „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt“-Blick zu.

Verdammter Mistkerl.   
 

~~~ _**Footsteps In The Rain**_ ~~~

Was Harry mehr als alles andere an Severus' und Lilys Beziehung hasste, war der Informationsfluss, der zwischen den beiden herrschte. Dadurch wusste seine Mutter stets, wann er sich erneut in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, beziehungsweise wann er bei seinem „Lieblingslehrer“ nachsitzen durfte.

Es war nicht so, dass er es darauf anlegte, bis Mitternacht in Severus' Büro zu bleiben und dort einen seiner zahllosen Kessel zu putzen. Ihm würden tausend Dinge einfallen, die er lieber tun würde.

Quidditch spielen zum Beispiel. Oder mit seinen Freunden am Kaminfeuer sitzen. Selbst Hausaufgaben wären ihm lieber, als seine Zeit bei Severus zu verschwenden.  
 

Sein Temperament, sein Pech und sein zugegebenermaßen loses Mundwerk schafften es jedoch immer wieder, ihn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und deshalb war er auch an jenem Abend wieder einmal auf den Weg in den Kerker. Morgen würde er gewiss einen wütenden Brief von Lily mit dem Frühstück serviert bekommen – juhu. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Müttern sah sie davon ab, ihm Heuler zu schicken, stattdessen beschränkte sie sich auf den klassischen Schriftverkehr. Einmal, in seinem vierten Schuljahr, war sie sogar persönlich aufgetaucht, um ihm die Leviten zu lesen, aber auch das war immer unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit geschehen.  
 

„Es würde keinen Sinn machen, dich öffentlich zu demütigen“, hatte sie ihm einmal erklärt. „Dein Vater hat damals beinahe wöchentlich einen Heuler bekommen und es hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten, mit seinen Freunden noch mehr Unheil anzurichten. Sie mögen vielleicht bei Gelegenheitstätern oder pubertären Teenagern helfen, die nur ihre Grenzen austesten wollen, aber das bist du nicht. Du bist ein Rebell, genau wie dein Vater und Rebellen lassen sich durch so etwas nicht beeindrucken.“  
 

Er hatte erst Jahre später verstanden, warum sie damals traurig geklungen hatte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Sein Vater war ein Mitglied des Phönixordens gewesen, die Organisation der Rebellen, deren Mitgliedschaft mit der Todesstrafe geahndet wurde. James war nur einer von vielen gewesen, der deswegen gestorben war oder zumindest war es das, was seine Mutter Harry immer hatte einreden wollen.

Doch er wusste es besser. Sie alle wussten es besser. Denn in Wahrheit...  
 

Harry schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und stieg langsam die Wendeltreppe zum Kerker hinunter.

Die Wahrheit war kalt, grausam und gemein. Sie war es immer gewesen und würde es immer sein. Insofern war es nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, dass sie totgeschwiegen wurde. Niemand mochte traurige Geschichten oder traurige Erinnerungen, dafür gab es davon viel zu viele auf dieser Welt. Und das Nachsitzen bei Severus Snape gehörte definitiv dazu.  
 

Ausnahmsweise kam es ihm jedoch gerade recht. Die Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum war unerträglich gewesen, da Ron mit Dean und Seamus – seinen neuen Freunden – lauthals darüber diskutiert hatte, ob Harry in Wirklichkeit vielleicht ein Todesseranwärter war, der sie alle ausspionieren wollte. Ginny wäre daraufhin beinahe auf ihn losgegangen, hätte Hermione sie nicht rechtzeitig zu den Mädchenschlafsälen geschoben. Hoffentlich würden die Geschwister sich bald beruhigen, eine offene Auseinandersetzung war das letzte, was Gryffindor gebrauchen konnte, während Tom Riddle im Schloss war.  
 

Tom.

Ein weiterer Grund, warum Harry an diesem Tag mehr als verstimmt war. Würde er es nicht besser wissen, würde er behaupten, der Mann verfolgte ihn. Egal, wo er an diesem Tag gewesen war – Klassenzimmer, Große Halle, Bibliothek – überall war er gewesen. Natürlich hatte er sich dabei die ganze Zeit von ihm fern gehalten und mit keiner Geste verraten, ob seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry galt, trotzdem hatte er die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, von ihm beobachtet zu werden. Dass diese verdammte Schlange an seinem Arm irgendwann zu jucken begonnen hatte, war dabei keine große Hilfe gewesen.  
 

Was wollte dieser Mann von ihm? Zuerst küsste er ihn, dann spielten sie Schach, dann brannte er ihm dieses seltsame Tattoo in die Haut und jetzt verfolgte er ihn?! Hätten sie in jener Nacht miteinander geschlafen, wüsste Harry, wie sie nun zueinanderstanden. So blieb ihm nichts als absolute Verwirrtheit.  
 

Er erreichte Severus' Bürotür. Sie war aus Eisen und ließ keinerlei Geräusche durch, wie er wusste. Man könnte dahinter eine Explosion stattfinden lassen und niemand würde etwas mitbekommen. Früher, als man hier Gefangene gefoltert hatte, war das sicher äußerst praktisch gewesen. Heute würde ein einfacher Zauber genügen, um jegliche Geräusche von der Außenwelt fernzuhalten.

Trotzdem war dieser Anblick nicht sonderlich ermutigend, wobei Harry zugeben musste, dass er heute um einiges abschreckender wirkte als all die Jahre zuvor. Wahrscheinlich, weil ein Teil von ihm ahnte, dass er nicht wirklich zum Nachsitzen hier war.  
 

Wenn er etwas wusste, dann wie weit er in Sachen „Severus' provozieren“ gehen durfte. Er wusste ganz genau, wo die unsichtbare Linie war, die man überschreiten musste, um ernsthaft Ärger zu bekommen und sein kleiner Stinktierspruch reichte dafür bei Weitem nicht aus. Der Mann hatte ihn nicht aus Strafe hierher gerufen, sondern weil er ungestört mit ihm reden wollte und das machte Harry mehr Angst als die Aussicht auf mehrere Stunden Strafarbeit.  
 

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Severus das Bedürfnis hatte, mit ihm kommunizieren zu wollen, doch wenn er es tat, versuchte er immer einen Vaterersatz zu spielen. Er meinte es vermutlich nicht einmal böse. Er wollte wahrscheinlich nur seine Beziehung zu ihm aufbessern und das alles Lily zu Liebe.

Zu seinem Pech hatte Harry einfach kein Interesse an einem Vaterersatz oder an einer Vaterfigur. Er hatte James gehabt und damit Schluss. Er brauchte sonst niemanden und wollen tat er es erst recht nicht.  
 

Na ja, Augen zu und durch.

Harry holte tief Luft, ehe er anklopfte. Die Tür schwang sofort auf und gab den Blick auf ein dunkles, spartanisch eingerichtetes Büro frei, in dem die Farben Schwarz und Grün dominierten. Wie immer ging ein seltsamer Geruch davon aus, da es direkt neben Severus' persönlichen Laboratorium lag, in dem Tränke gebraut wurden, die sie im Unterricht wahrscheinlich niemals durchnehmen würden.  
 

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. Stirnrunzelnd trat Harry durch die Tür.

„Was...?“, begann er, als er in seinen Augenwinkeln Bellatrix erkannte, die momentan den Inhalt eines Regals voller Reagenzgläser begutachtete. Gleichzeitig hörte er hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer sie zugestoßen hatte.

Soviel zum Thema Nachsitzen.  
 

„Wenn das hier eine 'Versuchen wir, Harry zu einem Todesser zu machen'-Nummer werden soll, kann ich euch gleich sagen, dass ihr eure Zeit verschwendet“, erklärte Harry sofort und steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Ich bin nicht interessiert.“

Er konnte förmlich sehen, dass Severus ihn für diesen Satz nun am liebsten umgebracht hätte. Wie er sich wohl gefühlt hatte, als Tom zu ihm gekommen war, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er ausgerechnet den Sohn seiner großen Liebe anwerben wollte? Und was würde er tun, wenn er herausfand, dass Harry durchaus bereit war, sich von ihm überzeugen zu lassen?  
 

Tom Riddle faszinierte ihn, das konnte er nicht bestreiten.

Wäre Harry nicht so eigenwillig, würde er sich _seiner_ Sache ohne zu zögern anschließen, alleine deshalb, weil es für seine Karriere sicher praktisch sein könnte. Stattdessen würde der Mann ihn mit mehr als Gewalt, Macht oder Reichtum überzeugen müssen und er wusste, dass Tom sich dessen bewusst war.

Das würde spannend werden.  
 

Hinter sich raschelte etwas und kurz darauf sah er Tom, der ihn langsam umrundete. Nicht ohne ihn zu begutachten. Also bitte, konnte er sich die „Ich sehe dich heute zum allerersten Mal“-Tour nicht sparen und zur Sache kommen? Offensichtlich nicht.

„Genauso wie sein Vater“, kommentierte er leise. „Stur, rebellisch und mit mehr Verstand, als gut für ihn ist.“ Severus spannte sich an seinem Schreibtisch deutlich an, doch Harry sah es mit Humor. Er war neugierig, welche Strategie Tom wählen würde. Dieser blieb nun direkt vor ihm stehen, sodass er mit dem Rücken zum Zaubertrankmeister stand, und streckte ihm seine Hand hin. „Ich bin Tom Riddle“, stellte er sich charmant lächelnd vor.  
 

Harry ignorierte seine Hand. „Tatsächlich?“, entgegnete er stattdessen. „Darauf wäre ich jetzt überhaupt nicht gekommen.“ Damit wollte er ihm klar machen, dass er verstimmt darüber war, dass er sich ihm nicht eher offenbart hatte. Gleichzeitig war es eine offene Warnung: Er würde sich nicht so einfach kleinkriegen lassen.  
 

Tom nahm seine Herausforderung an.

„In diesem Fall bin ich froh, dass ich Ihre Wissenslücke füllen konnte“, sagte er zuckersüß, während er seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Jetzt waren sie also wieder beim „Sie“? Offenbar sollte das hier wirklich so aussehen, als träfen sie sich zum ersten Mal. Dabei musste Severus eigentlich wissen, dass sie sich bereits begegnete waren, als er Barty Crouch gerettet hatte.  
 

Mit einem Mal drehte Tom sich um und steuerte auf die Tür zu den Laboratorium zu. „Kommen Sie mit, Mr. Potter. Ich möchte mich ein wenig mit Ihnen unterhalten. Allein“, fügte er hinzu, als Severus Anstalten machte, sich aufzurichten. Für mehrere Augenblicke war Harry davon überzeugt, dass der Tränkemeister ihm widersprechen würde, doch stattdessen ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und sah seinen Schüler unglücklich an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er dieses Gespräch nicht gut hieß.  
 

Auch Bellatrix schien sich darüber zu wundern, denn sie wandte sich von dem Regal ab, um Harry mit neuem Interesse zu mustern. Sagen tat sie nichts. In Toms Gegenwart war sie im Allgemeinen recht schweigsam. Ob es an seiner Position innerhalb der Todesser lag? Oder gab es dafür eine tiefere, persönlichere Bedeutung?

Mit etwas Glück würde er es noch früh genug herausfinden. Deshalb wechselte er noch einen letzten Blick mit Severus, ehe er tief seufzte und ebenfalls auf das Laboratorium zuging.  
 

Er war sehr gespannt, was Tom ihm zu sagen hatte. Außerdem gab es einige Dinge, die er selbst ansprechen wollte. Unauffällig legte er seine Hand auf die Stelle, wo das Schlangentattoo leicht brannte. Er würde heute herausfinden, was für ein Spiel der Mann mit ihm spielte.  
 

Und danach würde er alles tun, damit der Andere es verlor.


	7. Nicht sein Vater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein großes Danke an neomoon und Aresk von FF.de, die dieses Kapitel betagelesen haben!

Als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte Harry sich oft in das private Labor seiner Mutter geschlichen, meist wenn sein Vater mit Sirius beschäftigt war und Lily sich um ihre Karriere gekümmert hatte. Natürlich war das Labor immer dicht versiegelt und abgeschlossen gewesen, eigentlich unerreichbar für einen kleinen Jungen, der noch keinen einzigen Zauber beherrschte. Allerdings hatte Lily vergessen, die Schutzzauber auch für Tiere geltend zu machen. Also hatte er sich einfach in seine Animagusform verwandelt und schon hatte er Zugang zu dem einzigen Ort im Haus, den er nicht aufsuchen durfte.  
  
Genaugenommen war das der einzige Grund gewesen, warum er überhaupt versucht hatte, dort hineinzukommen. Da seine Mutter jede freie Minute dort verbracht hatte, war er davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ein Labor etwas unheimlich spannendes und tolles sein musste. Bestimmt gab es dort ganz viele Süßigkeiten und einen Geschichtenerzähler und eine Hüpfburg und anderes lustiges Zeugs.  
Natürlich hatte er letztendlich herausfinden müssen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Statt Süßigkeiten fand er Schlangenschwänze, Fledermausflügel und Kröten, der Geschichtenerzähler war ein riesiges Bücherregal – Erwachsene bekamen immerhin so Geschichten erzählt, indem sie sich hinsetzten und lasen – und statt einer Hüpfburg gab es Berge von beschriebenem Papier, auf dem Lily ihre Forschungsergebnisse notierte. Ein Labor war demnach kein sonderlich toller Ort.  
  
Harry war dennoch immer wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt.  
  
Die Heilerin, zu der man ihn vor ein paar Jahren wegen seiner Anfälle in Wäldern geschickt hatte, war der Meinung gewesen, dass dies ein Versuch gewesen sei, ein Teil vom Leben seiner Mutter zu werden.  
„Deine Mom ist nie zu Hause“, hatte die Frau ihm mitfühlend erklärt, während eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder jedes Wort notiert hatte. „Da ist es nur natürlich, dass du versucht hast, dich mit ihr zu identifizieren und das ging am besten, indem du den Ort aufgesucht hast, den sie dir vorgezogen hat.“  
Nachdem sie ihm in derselben Sitzung weismachen wollte, dass seine Angst vor Wäldern daher rührte, dass die Zutaten von Lilys Tränken genau dort gefunden werden konnten, war er aufgestanden, um nie wiederzukommen.  
  
Das Labor war für ihn keine Möglichkeit gewesen, sich mit seiner Mutter zu „identifizieren“. Es war vielmehr der Nervenkitzel gewesen, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Darüber hinaus hatte es ihn fasziniert, wie der Raum immer anders roch und immer andere Flüssigkeiten in dem großen Kessel gluckerten. Vor allen Dingen war es jedoch ein wunderbarer Rückzugspunkt gewesen, da ihn dort niemand je gesucht hatte.  
James  hatte nie herausfinden können, dass sein Sohn sich regelmäßig dorthin geschlichen hatte. Erst eine Woche nach seinem Tod war jemand dahinter gekommen.  
  
Damals war alles schrecklich gewesen. Niemand mehr da, der sich um Harry gekümmert hätte. Niemand, der ihm sagte, dass alles gut werden würde. Niemand, der sich um ihn sorgte. Er war allein gewesen – seither war er immer allein gewesen, selbst, wenn er von Freunden umgeben gewesen war – mit seinem Schmerz, seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit und mit der Erinnerung daran, was geschehen war.  
  
An einem Tag, an dem er sich besonders allein gefühlt hatte, war er wieder in das Labor seiner Mutter zurückgekehrt aus dem einzigen Grund heraus, weil er immer dorthin gegangen war, wenn er zu traurig gewesen war, um bei seinem Daddy Trost zu suchen. Allerdings war er diesmal nicht der Einzige gewesen, der auf diese Idee gekommen war.  
  
Seine Mutter hatte in der Mitte des Raumes gelegen – zusammengerollt und schluchzend. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn niemals bemerkt, wäre er nicht zu ihr gegangen, um sich vor ihr hinzuhocken. Irgendwann hatte sie zu ihm aufgeblickt und ihn durch hoffnungslose, tieftraurige Augen angesehen. Kurz darauf hatte sie ihn in ihre Arme gezogen.  
Im Nachhinein war es die erste Umarmung seiner Mutter, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Ein trauriger Gedanke.  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn Harry Severus' Laboratorium besuchte, fühlte er sich an diese Szene zurückerinnert. Er vermutete, dass der Mann alles mit Absicht genauso eingerichtet hatte wie bei seiner Mutter, ob um Harry zu ärgern oder sich Lily einfach näher zu fühlen, blieb dahingestellt. Vielleicht gab es sogar eine bestimmte Regel, wie man als Tränkemeister ein Labor einzurichten hatte, aber das bezweifelte er. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er mit seiner Mutter Horace Slughorn – ein weiterer Tränkemeister und ehemaliger Mentor Lilys – besucht und sein Labor war vollkommen anders eingerichtet gewesen.  
  
Wie immer köchelten auch heute wieder mehrere Tränke in den zahlreichen Kesseln. Harry erkannte einen Heiltrank, Veritaserum und Vielsafttrank. Interessante Zusammenstellung.  
Tom schien das genauso zu sehen, denn er nahm sich Zeit, die Kessel in aller Ruhe zu begutachten. Harry selbst blieb an der Tür, die diesen Raum von Severus' Arbeitszimmer trennte, stehen und beobachtete ihn dabei. Er musste zugeben, dass ihn dieses Verhalten verwirrte. Hatte der Mann nicht mit ihm „reden“ wollen?  Stattdessen wurde er ignoriert. Wie nett.  
  
Als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört, blickte Tom plötzlich auf und schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln. „Obwohl Severus ein treuer Todesser ist, ist er immer noch ein Tränkemeister. Mit anderen Worten: er liebt Experimente und würde selbst seine Seele verkaufen, um einen wissenschaftlichen Durchbruch zu erlangen. Darum ist es immer besser, ihm regelmäßig bei der Arbeit über die Schulter zu schauen.“  
  
Harry hob daraufhin seine Augenbraue. „Der Dunkle Lord scheint seinen Anhängern nicht sonderlich zu vertrauen.“  
  
Toms Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Oh, Harry, wir wissen beide, dass seine Herrschaft nicht durch Loyalität legitimiert wird. Er ist vielmehr der klassische Diktator, der seine Untertanen mit Angst und Schrecken an sich bindet.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, wenn ich dir jetzt nicht zustimme“, sagte Harry. „Aber in Gegenwart seiner Rechten Hand ist es besser, es nicht mit der Systemkritik zu übertreiben.“  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund verschwand das Grinsen bei diesen Worten von Toms Gesicht. Stattdessen schlenderte er seufzend zum nächsten Kessel. „Genau das war der Grund, warum ich nicht wollte, dass du erfährst, wer ich bin. Die Leute werden dann immer so zurückhaltend.“  
  
„Du kannst es ihnen nicht verdenken.“ Immerhin konnte Tom in seiner Position sofort handeln, wenn er das Gefühl bekam, dass jemand gegen das System handelte. Da wurde sicher selbst jemand wie Lucius nervös, wenn er sich mit ihm unterhielt.    
  
„Leider nein“, stimmte Tom ihm zu. „Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass du noch etwas länger ahnungslos bleibst. Es war sehr erfrischend, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt.“  
  
„Soll das eine indirekte Entschuldigung dafür sein, dass du deine Identität vor mir verheimlicht hast?“  
  
„Keineswegs. Es ist meine Erklärung dafür, warum ich dir deine unüberlegten Kommentare durchgehen lasse.“ Der Mann löste seinen Blick von dem Trank, den er gerade begutachtet hatte, um stattdessen Harry streng anzusehen. „Auch wenn ich unsere Unterhaltungen sehr unterhaltsam finde, so ist es doch unklug, sich so offen gegen ein Dasein als Todesser auszusprechen.“  
Damit spielte er auf seine Aussage an, dass er nicht vorhabe, ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu werden. Eine zugegebenermaßen schlechte Idee, wenn man mit Tom Riddle kommunizierte. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er klein beigeben würde.  
  
„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, kann mich niemand dazu zwingen, ein Todesser zu werden.“ Das war die Wahrheit. Man hatte immer die Möglichkeit „nein“ zum Mal zu sagen. Allerdings konnte es gut sein, dass man dann keinen Fuß in der Gesellschaft fassen würde. Die Todesser waren gut darin, neue Mitglieder anzuwerben.  
Im Grunde genommen war es eine große Ehre und das Beste, was einem passieren konnte, weshalb sich in der Regel niemand dagegen stellen würde. Außer man hatte Moralvorstellungen oder war das letzte Mitglied einer Gryffindorfamilie, die bei der Razzia gegen die Rebellen vor einigen Jahren ausgemerzt worden war.  
  
Zwar hatte die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords Frieden und eine allgemeine Verbesserung der Lebensverhältnisse für alle magisch begabten Wesen hervorgebracht, aber Harry persönlich gefielen die Methoden nicht, die dafür angewandt wurden. Systemkritiker wurden als Rebellen eingestuft und nach Askaban geschickt. Die Reinblüterfamilien bauten ihre Macht immer mehr aus und waren dazu berechtigt, Menschen aus weniger „edlen“ Familien nach Belieben zu unterdrücken.  
Und dann war da noch der Dunkle Lord, den keiner von ihnen jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ob er überhaupt existierte? Könnte es nicht sein, dass die Todesser sich seine Existenz nur ausgedacht hatten, damit sie ihre Macht rechtfertigen und weiter ausbauen konnten?  
  
Während er über diese Dinge grübelte, beendete Tom seinen Rundgang in Severus' Labor und blieb in der Mitte davon stehen, um sich nun wieder voll und ganz Harry zu widmen. „Und soweit ich mich erinnere, hat niemand von dir verlangt, ein Todesser zu werden. Oder gibt es da etwas, wovon ich nichts weiß?“  
  
„Nein, ich wollte einfach dafür sorgen, dass diese Frage gar nicht erst gestellt wird“, meinte er heiter. „Wobei ich ohnehin bezweifle, dass der Dunkle Lord gerade an mir Interesse haben sollte. Außer er ist ein Quidditchfan.“ Mehr als ein Lehrer hatte ihm bereits bestätigt, dass das einzig herausragende an ihm seine Fähigkeiten als Sucher waren. Seine Mutter hatte diese Einschätzung überaus deprimiert, er selbst hatte es kommen sehen. An seinen mittelmäßigen Leistungen konnte niemand etwas ändern.  
  
„Du hast Recht“, entgegnete Tom. „Der Dunkle Lord hat tatsächlich nicht das geringste Interesse an dir. Dummerweise hast du meines geweckt. Aber wie wäre es, wenn wir uns setzen?“  
Es gab Tische und Stühle in diesem Labor, für den Fall, dass Severus länger über einer Zutatenliste brütete oder Besuch hatte. Es sollte immerhin tatsächlich Schüler geben, die ebenfalls eine Karriere als Tränkemeister anstrebten und deshalb die Zeit mit ihm verbrachten, die Harry nicht bei ihm nachsitzen musste.  
  
Er zögerte für einen Augenblick, ehe er auf einen solchen Stuhl zuging und sich darauf fallen ließ. Dort lehnte er sich entspannt zurück und verschränkte die Arme, alles offene Anzeichen seines sturen Charakters. Er könnte sich auch anders verhalten. Er könnte den perfekten Slytherin mimen und Tom damit beeindrucken, aber er hatte beschlossen, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Vielleicht würde Tom dann sein Interesse an ihm verlieren.  
  
Dieser ließ Harrys Verhalten unkommentiert, während er sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber niederließ. Nun war eine Tischplatte voller Dokumente und Bücher zwischen ihnen. Gut so. Er wollte ihm nicht zu nah kommen.  
Es fiel ihm schwer, es sich einzugestehen, aber seine Gegenwart machte ihn nervös, mehr, als es eigentlich sollte. Natürlich war man etwas angespannt, wenn man mit der Rechten Hand des Dunklen Lords sprach, er war mächtig, er konnte alles gegen einen verwenden und er war alles andere als unattraktiv. Aber das war keine Erklärung dafür, dass Harry sich immer, wenn er in der Nähe war, darüber Gedanken machte, was der Andere von ihm halten könnte. Oder dass er sein ganzes Verhalten danach ausrichtete, eine Reaktion in diesem Menschen hervorzurufen. Das sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Es könnte ihm egal sein, was der Andere von ihm hielt. Er wollte kein Todesser werden und überhaupt wäre es das Beste, wenn er so wenig wie möglich mit dem Mann zu tun hätte.  
  
Warum kam er dann nicht von ihm los?  
  
Tom holte währenddessen eine Akte und seine Brille hervor, die er sich aufsetzte. Als er das sah, konnte Harry sich seinen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Hat unser Zusammentreffen deine Sehstärke verschlechtern lassen?“  
Seine Klassenkameraden hatten heute den ganzen Tag darüber diskutiert, dass man Tom Riddle vor dem heutigen Zaubertränke-Unterricht noch nie mit einer Sehhilfe gesehen hatte.  
  
Der Mann warf ihm über seine Brillengläser hinweg einen Blick zu. „Meine Augen sind so gesund wie eh und je, aber ich kann ihnen nicht immer vertrauen.“  
  
„Warum, hast du Wahnvorstellungen? Da wird dir aber auch eine Brille nicht weiterhelfen.“  
  
„Irgendwann wirst du dich mit deinen Kommentaren in große Schwierigkeiten bringen“, meinte Tom kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich der Akte zu, die er mitgebracht hatte.  
  
„Oh, da irrst du dich“, erklärte Harry und lehnte sich mit seinem Stuhl soweit zurück, dass er auf den beiden hinteren Beinen kippelte. Um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, stützte er sich mit einem Bein auf dem Boden ab, während er das andere gegen die Tischplatte stemmte. Eine bequeme Position, beschloss er. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, wann es besser ist, den Mund zu halten oder höflich zu sein. Würde ich das nicht wissen, wäre ich sicher schon längst von der Schule geflogen.“  
  
„Severus hat mir da etwas anderes erzählt“, widersprach ihm Tom. „Wenn es nach ihm geht, bist du ein vorlauter Bengel, der nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als sich selbst Nachsitzen einzuhandeln und seiner Mutter Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten.“  
  
Das hatte er gesagt?  
Harry hoffte für ihn, dass er das getan hatte, um Toms Interesse an ihm zu senken. Ansonsten wäre er nämlich ein kleines bisschen beleidigt.  
„Das ist etwas Anderes. Professor Snape zu provozieren kann zwar zu ein paar Tagen Nachsitzen führen, aber nie zu etwas Schlimmerem. Er will mich vielleicht disziplinieren, aber er würde mir nie ernsthaft schaden.“ Da sie eine Familie waren und deshalb zusammenhalten mussten.  
  
Tom brachten seine Worte dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen. „In diesem Falle müsstest du der Ansicht sein, dass auch ich dir keinen Schaden zufügen werde.“  
  
Oh, verdammt. Da hatte er Recht. Er sollte wirklich anfangen zu denken, bevor er etwas sagte.  
„Hast du es denn vor?“, fragte er, um die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht zu lang werden zu lassen.  
  
„Eine berechtigte Frage“, entgegnete Tom, während er ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck musterte. „Aber nein, ich habe es nicht vor, tatsächlich läge mir nichts ferner... aber es überrascht mich, dass du mich so einschätzt. Hast du nicht selbst bei unserer ersten Begegnung gesagt, dass ich dich sicher nur ausnutzen und mich über dich lustig machen würde?“  
  
„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich dir traue“, widersprach ihm Harry.  
  
„Was sehr klug von dir ist. Ich an deiner Stelle würde es auch nicht tun, trotzdem kann ich mich nur wiederholen: Ich möchte dir kein Leid zufügen.“  
  
„Und was willst du dann? Sex?“  
Eine unkluge Frage, doch er musste sie ihm stellen. Er musste wissen, worauf er sich einstellen musste, wenn er sich auf diesen Menschen einließ. Falls er sich auf ihn einließ.  
  
„Ich glaube, uns ist beiden klar, dass wir in diesem Fall schon längst miteinander geschlafen hätten und du mich danach nie wieder gesehen hättest, oder?“, fragte Tom und senkte wieder den Blick, um sich der geheimnisvollen Akte zu widmen. Harry war sich zu neunzig Prozent sicher, dass es seine war. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, mich über deine Schullaufbahn zu informieren.“  
Er zog ein Stück Pergament hervor, auf dem wahrscheinlich seine Noten notiert waren. „Seit der ersten Klasse bist du in jedem einzelnen Fach mittelmäßig. Du fällst einzig und allein durch deine hervorragenden Leistungen als Sucher und dein Strafregister auf. Ich glaube, nur dein Vater und seine Freunde haben mehr nachsitzen müssen als du.“  
  
„Klingt ganz nach mir“, bestätigte Harry und ließ sich noch etwas mehr mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten kippen.  Der Mann konnte seine Akte noch so oft durchgehen, er würde nichts Brauchbares finden. Dort drin war er nichts weiter, als ein durchschnittlicher Unruhestifter, der eine Begabung für Quidditch hatte, was er – wie ihm regelmäßig alle vorhielten – von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Keine Überraschung, nichts weltbewegendes, alles Dinge, die man sich hätte denken können. Jetzt würde Tom sicher das Interesse an ihm verlieren und ihn in Ruhe lassen.  
Schade eigentlich.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung irrte er sich: „Sag, wie schwer fällt es dir wirklich, deine wahren Talente vor allen zu verbergen?“  
  
Für einen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und nach hinten umzukippen. Im letzten Augenblick verlagerte er sein Körpergewicht nach vorne, sodass sein Stuhl endlich wieder gerade auf dem Boden stand. Er selbst setzte sich nun aufrecht hin, um Tom mit ausdrucksloser Miene mustern zu können. „Wie bitte?“  
  
Wie um ihn zu ärgern, war es nun Tom, der sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und ihn anlächelte. „Ein durchschnittlicher Schüler zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass er Stärken und Schwächen hat. Nehmen wir Neville Longbottom, er ist jemand, der sich durch die Schule quält, trotzdem schafft er es, in den meisten Fächern zu bestehen, wobei er in Kräuterkunde sogar ausgezeichnete Leistungen vorweisen kann. Gleichzeitig ist er in Wahrsagen vor den ZAGs durchgefallen und auch in Zaubertränke tut er sich sehr schwer. Man kann also deutlich seine Stärken und seine Schwächen aus seinen Noten herauslesen.  
Auch deine Freundin Hermione Granger ist keine Ausnahme. Zwar hat sie überall Bestleistungen, aber sie hat zum Beispiel in dem Fach Dunkle Magie“, was seit der Machtergreifung des Dunklen Lords wieder unterrichtet wurde, „weniger Punkte als in Verwandlung oder Arithmantik.  
Also kann man selbst bei ihr sehen, was ihr liegt und was nicht, so wie bei jedem anderen Schüler in Hogwarts... außer bei dir.“  
  
„Sucher sein ist meine Stärke“, entgegnete Harry ruhig. Natürlich wusste er, worauf Tom hinauswollte – und es ärgerte ihn ungemein, dass es ihm aufgefallen war – aber vielleicht gab es noch eine Chance, das Ruder herumzureißen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er Unrecht hatte. Seine Theorie würde in den Ohren der meisten Menschen weit hergeholt klingen. Nur, weil er in der Schule mittelmäßig war, sollte er irgendwelche besonderen Talente vor der Welt verstecken? Also bitte, wer machte denn so etwas?  
  
„Damit magst du vielleicht sogar Recht haben“, fuhr Tom fort, „aber was ist dann deine Schwäche? Und was versteckst du vor uns, dass du so verzweifelt versuchst, in keinem Fach aufzufallen? Aber keine Sorge, ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du mir das verrätst, ich bin sicher, ich werde früh genug herausfinden, wo deine wahren Talente liegen. Ich möchte einfach wissen, warum du das tust. Was hat dich dazu gebracht zu glauben, dass es das Beste ist, wenn niemand auf dich aufmerksam wird?“  
  
„Interessante Theorie“, kommentierte er. „Aber da passt es nicht so ganz rein, dass ich ein Sucher bin und mich regelmäßig in Schwierigkeiten bringe. Mit so etwas fällt man auf.“  
  
„Ja, aber das sind Dinge, die man von James Potters Sohn erwarten würde“, stellte Tom fest. „Ich habe ihn gekannt, musst du wissen. Nicht gut, aber gut genug, um ihn einschätzen zu können. Er war genauso wie du. Stur, mutig, vorlaut und ein Rebell, der gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden viel Wirbel in Hogwarts verursacht hat. Der damalige Schulleiter stand oft kurz davor, ihn der Schule verweisen zu müssen, doch James' Hauslehrerin konnte ihn immer davon abhalten, da sie ihn als Sucher behalten wollte. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Sucher, genauso wie du, doch im Gegensatz zu dir war er überall ausgezeichnet und war sich dessen auch bewusst.“  
  
„Wenn du mir erzählen willst, dass mein Vater ein arrogantes Arschloch war, kannst du dir das sparen“, unterbrach Harry ihn kühl. „Professor Snape liebt es, mich daran zu erinnern.“ Allerdings nur, wenn Lily nicht in der Nähe war. Obwohl sie bei fast allen Dingen Severus' Meinung war, stellte sie sich stets auf Harrys Seite, wenn es um James ging.  
  
„Der Dunkle Lord“, fuhr Tom bereits fort, ohne auf Harrys Einwurf zu achten, „hatte ebenfalls von den Leistungen deines Vaters gehört und mich darum gebeten, ihn für unsere Sache anzuwerben. Damals war er zwar bereits an der Macht, aber ein Großteil der Bevölkerung war noch nicht von ihm überzeugt, da Albus Dumbledore sehr erfolgreich darin war, gegen ihn zu propagieren. Dementsprechend schwer war es, neue Mitglieder anzuwerben, besonders, wenn sie Gryffindors waren. Euer Haus stand nämlich geschlossen hinter Albus. Deshalb war es für mich keine Überraschung, dass James mein Angebot abgelehnt hat.  
Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, habe ich nicht einfach aufgegeben. Dein Vater wäre als Feind zu gefährlich gewesen, aber ich persönlich hätte es als Verschwendung angesehen, ihn einfach... auszuschalten. Deshalb hatte ich ihn in den nächsten Jahren beobachtet, um seinen Schwachpunkt zu finden, mit dem ich ihn doch noch dazu überreden könnte, zu uns zu stoßen.“  
  
„Und? Hast du etwas gefunden?“  
Harry bezweifelte es. Sein Vater war bis zum Schluss auf der Seite des Phönixordens gewesen oder zumindest war es das, was ihm alle erzählt hatten.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Tom jedoch. „Es war leichter, als ich gedacht hatte. Dein Vater war ein Mensch, dem nichts wichtiger war als seine Familie und seine Freunde. Zu seinem Glück hatte er starke Freunde, die man nicht gegen ihn verwenden konnte. Was seine Familie anbelangt... mit deinen Großeltern hätte sich niemand gerne angelegt und deine Mutter ist ebenfalls eine starke Persönlichkeit. Somit war es unmöglich, so an ihn heranzukommen. Natürlich hätte ich versuchen können, seiner Karriere Steine in den Weg zu legen, aber warum hätte ich das tun sollen?“  
  
„Weil du es sicher bei vielen Anderen so gemacht hast?“, schlug Harry vor, der sich fragte, worauf der Ältere hinauswollte.  
  
„Das war eine rhetorische Frage“, antwortete Tom mit einem leichten Lächeln, das ihn unheimlich attraktiv machte. Wie alt war er eigentlich? Harry würde ihn rein vom Äußeren her nicht älter als dreißig schätzen, aber bei Zauberern war das immer so eine Sache.  
„Schließlich wurdest du geboren und plötzlich gab es eine Schwachstelle in James Potters Leben. Er wusste, wie wir alle wussten, dass es unmöglich war, ein Kind immer und überall zu beschützen. Er musste nur einmal unaufmerksam werden und schon könnte man seinen Sohn entführen oder ihm wehtun oder ihm vielleicht einen Werwolf auf den Hals hetzen.  
Ich habe ihm nie damit gedroht, musst du wissen, aber allein der Gedanke, dass es möglich wäre, muss ihm ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht haben. Doch anstatt vernünftig zu sein, hat er mein nächstes Angebot, sich uns anzuschließen, wieder nicht angenommen. Stattdessen sagte er mir, dass er eher sterben würde, als etwas zu tun, das im Sinne des Dunklen Lords sein könnte. Ein Jahr später war er tot.“  
  
Wollte Tom ihm gerade erklären, dass sein Vater gestorben war, weil er sich seiner Aufforderung, sich dem Dunklen Orden anzuschließen, nicht nachgekommen war?  
„Wenn das mich jetzt davon überzeugen sollte, dass es toll ist, ein Todesser zu sein, hat es nicht funktioniert“, teilte Harry ihm mit.  
  
„Ich fürchte, du hast meine Absicht verkannt. Ich habe momentan nicht vor, dich anzuwerben. Ich wollte dir nur deutlich machen, dass es klüger wäre, nicht sofort nein zu sagen, wenn du dieses Angebot bekommen solltest.“  
  
„Ich werde daran denken, wenn ich jemals in so eine Situation kommen sollte.“ Was unwahrscheinlich war, immerhin war er absolut durchschnittlich. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du eigentlich von mir willst.“  
  
„Und ich werde es dir auch nicht sagen“, informierte ihn Tom heiter. „Noch nicht.“  
Noch nicht. Was für eine überaus befriedigende Antwort. Langsam bekam er das Gefühl, dass der Mann sich doch nur über ihn lustig machte. Andererseits hätte er sich dann die Mühe sparen können, Harrys Noten durchzusehen. Außerdem gab es da noch etwas, was ihn stutzig werden ließ.  
  
„Wirst du mir wenigstens sagen, was es mit dieser Schlange auf sich hat, die du mir in die Haut gebrannt hast?“  
Er hasste sie. Nie und nimmer hätte er sie sich freiwillig einbrennen lassen, besonders, da sie selbst in seiner Animagusform nicht verschwand, was ihm die Anonymität nahm, die er bisher genossen hatte. Nicht, dass irgendjemand von dem Tattoo wusste. Harry hatte es für besser gehalten, niemanden davon zu erzählen, solange er nicht wusste, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Des Weiteren war er nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, irgendjemandem zu erklären, warum er eine Nacht in der Gegenwart von Tom Riddle verbracht hatte und das auch noch schlafend.  
  
Sobald Harry diese Frage gestellt hatte, war Toms Blick zu der Stelle gewandert, an der das Mal –  wie immer in seiner Gegenwart – leicht kribbelte. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob du mich überhaupt noch darauf ansprechen würdest“, sagte er leise und klang dabei etwas zu selbstzufrieden. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Es ist nur ein Zeichen für alle, die dir zu nahe kommen könnten, dass ich bereits Anspruch auf dich erhebe.“  
  
Einen Anspruch...?  
„Also ist es nichts weiter, als ein Brandmal, dass jedem sagen soll, dass ich dir gehöre?“, fragte er eisig. Wie konnte Tom sich anmaßen, ihn einfach so zu seinem Eigentum zu erklären?  
Natürlich kannte er die Antwort auf seine Frage. Der Mann war die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords, er glaubte wahrscheinlich, ihm gehöre die Welt und dachte nicht einmal daran, dass jemand dagegen etwas einzuwenden hätte.  
Dieser arrogante, eingebildete, aufgeblasene, snobistische, selbstzufriedene, blasierte, narzistische, affektierte Mist...  
  
„Ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, dass du jemand bist, der sich von niemanden besitzen lässt“, unterbrach Tom seinen inneren Monolog. Bildete Harry sich das nur ein oder wirkte er enttäuscht? „Ich möchte dich selbstverständlich nicht zu meinem Eigentum machen. Ich möchte dich nur vor den Menschen beschützen, die es tun könnten.“  
  
Wer's glaubt...  
„Du bist also nichts weiter als ein selbstloser Samariter, der einen vaterlosen Jungen unter seine Fittiche nehmen und ihn unterstützen will“, fasste Harry sarkastisch zusammen. „Wir ausgesprochen rührend.“  
  
„Nur, dass du kein Junge mehr bist“, konterte Tom. „Du bist ein erwachsener Mann.“  
Oh, bitte. Kam er jetzt tatsächlich mit der altbekannten Wir-schmeicheln-ihm-Nummer?  
  
„Ich bin mir darüber bewusst, wie jung ich bin“, entgegnete Harry kühl. „Wenn du glaubst, dass du Sympathiepunkte bekommst, indem du mir erzählst, was jeder in meinem Alter hören will, dann hast du dich geirrt. Mir ist klar, dass ich in den Augen der meisten Erwachsenen noch ein halbes Kind bin.“  
  
„Und sie haben alle Unrecht, wie du mir soeben bewiesen hast“, stellte Tom fest und nahm dabei seine Brille ab. „Nur ein Kind möchte erwachsen werden, denn es glaubt, dadurch größer und besser zu werden. Aber es irrt sich. Erwachsene sind keine guten Menschen, Harry. Sie sind grausam, egoistisch und verdorben. Es sind die Kinder, die wirklich gut und großartig sind. Bedauerlicherweise gibt es davon heutzutage immer weniger.“  
Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich. Sobald er stand, ließ er Harrys Akte wieder verschwinden, ehe er ihn mit einem strengen Blick bedachte. „Ich erwarte, dass du ab sofort in jedem Unterricht dein Bestes gibst. Du bist in deinem letzten Schuljahr, da solltest du deinen Mitmenschen langsam zeigen, was du wirklich kannst.“  
  
„Und warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragte Harry misstrauisch.  
Vor wenigen Minuten hatte Tom selbst erkannt, dass er sich nicht einfach jemand anderem unterordnete, geschweige denn Befehle annahm. Es gab keinen Grund, warum er auf ihn hören sollte. Ob es daran lag, dass der Mann in seiner Position daran gewöhnt war, dass jeder nach seiner Pfeife tanzte?  
Nein. Tom hatte einen arroganten Zug an sich, aber er war extrem intelligent und manipulativ. Er kannte die Menschen und wusste, wie er mit ihnen umgehen musste. Auch ihn selbst kannte er bereits besser, als Harry lieb war.  
  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen beobachtete er, wie Tom den Tisch umrundete, um direkt neben ihm stehen zu bleiben. Obwohl er noch einige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war, konnte Harry seine Gegenwart spüren, als würde er sich an ihn lehnen. Wieso nur? War es seine Magie, die ihn berührte? Sirius hatte ihm vor Jahren – als sein Vater noch am Leben gewesen war – erzählt, dass es möglich war, die Magie von besonders mächtigen Zauberern zu spüren, besonders wenn man... wenn man... wenn man was? Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.  
  
„Du willst wissen, warum du auf mich hören wirst?“  
  
Langsam ließ er seinen Blick an Toms Körper hinauf gleiten. Über den schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, unter dem sich ein durchtrainierter Oberkörper erahnen ließ, zu seinem markanten Kinn, über denen zwei geschwungene Lippen zu einem arroganten Lächeln verzogen waren, bis zu seinen Augen, die Harry ebenfalls intensiv musterten. Unwillkürlich lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Dieser Mann war gefährlich. Er hatte einen viel zu großen Einfluss auf seine Gedanken und Handlungen. Wenn er wenigstens kein Interesse an ihm zeigen würde, dann wäre es leichter, ihn zu ignorieren.  
Dann könnte er ohne Probleme weitermachen wie bisher.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung beugte sich der Ältere vor, bis seine Lippen nur noch einige Millimeter von seinem rechten Ohr entfernt waren und flüsterte: „Wenn du diesem Weg, den du jetzt eingeschlagen hast, weiterhin folgst, wirst du als ein Quidditchspieler enden. Für ein paar Jahre wirst du vielleicht sogar erfolgreich und berühmt sein, aber früher oder später wird deine Karriere beendet sein und du wirst den Rest deines Lebens in Armut und Elend verbringen.“ Bei diesen Worten strich er mit einem Finger über Harrys linke Handfläche, woraufhin dieser schlucken musste. Das war Manipulation. Und sie funktionierte.  
„Mit so einem Leben würden sich vielleicht Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors zufrieden geben“, fuhr Tom fort. „Aber wir beide wissen, dass du in deinem Herzen nichts von beiden bist.“  
  
Ohne ihm Zeit zum Antworten zu geben, löste Tom sich wieder von ihm, um elegant zum Ausgang zu laufen. Dort hielt er kurz inne und sagte: „Nimm Ronald Weasley als einen Anlass, deine schulischen Leistungen zu verbessern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich noch viel mehr hassen wird, wenn du ihn überall überflügelst. Gute Nacht.“  
  
„Gute Nacht“, hauchte Harry, als Tom schon längst gegangen war. Nach wie vor saß er auf dem Stuhl und nach wie vor starrte er die Stelle an, an der er vor kurzem noch gewesen war. Warum tat er das? Warum verhielt er sich so komisch? Warum konnte Tom Riddle so tief zu ihm durchdringen wie es nicht einmal seine eigene Mutter schaffte?  
War er am Ende etwa in ihn...  
Nein, es war keine Liebe. Wäre es Liebe, würde er ihm Vertrauen entgegenbringen und ihn durch eine rosarote Brille sehen. Stattdessen war er sich vollkommen darüber bewusst, dass der Mann höchstwahrscheinlich ein genau so großer Mistkerl war wie Lucius Malfoy. Ein attraktiver und äußerst anziehender zwar, aber ein Mistkerl nichtsdestotrotz.  
  
Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, was er von ihm wollte. Hatte er wirklich vor, ihn einfach zu unterstützen? Ihm ein Mentor zu sein und ihn anzuleiten und ihm eine großartige Zukunft zu bescheren? Ganz sicher nicht. Er gehörte zu dem Typ Mensch, der nichts aus Wohltätigkeit tat und wenn doch, hatte er hundertprozentig einen Hintergedanken. Dummerweise hatte Harry nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er sich von ihm erhoffte.  
  
Er war so sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er Severus erst bemerkte, als er in sein Blickfeld trat: „Was hat er von dir gewollt?“  
Er wirkte ehrlich besorgt. Fast wie der Vater, der er so gerne für ihn sein wollte und doch niemals werden würde.  
  
Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte er ihm vielleicht wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt. Damals, als seine Mutter tagelang nicht aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen war und es an Severus hängen geblieben war, Harry zu erklären, warum sein Daddy nie wiederkommen würde. Nicht, dass er es wirklich hätte tun müssen. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was mit seinem Vater passiert war.  
Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass Severus seine Sache damals gut gemacht hatte, besonders, weil er absolut nicht mit Kindern umgehen konnte.  
  
Deshalb gab er ihm die Halbwahrheit als Antwort: „Er hat mit mir über meine Zukunft gesprochen.“  
„Deine Zukunft?“, wiederholte Severus und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Harrys Stuhllehne ab. „Will er, dass du ein Todesser wirst?“  
Er wirkte angespannt, was für Harry ein Beweis dafür war, dass es sich bei Toms Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht um die Norm handelte.  
  
„Nein, tut er nicht“, antwortete er bereitwillig und schlug Severus' Hand weg, um aufstehen zu können. Wenn er sich mit seinem Lehrer unterhielt, wollte er mit ihm auf einer Ebene sein, auch wenn er leider nach wie vor einen Kopf kleiner war. Die Gene seiner Eltern brachten leider nicht nur Vorteile mit sich.  
  
Wie sein Vater es früher immer getan hatte, blieb Harry direkt vor dem Mann stehen und verschränkte stur die Arme, während er ihm antwortete: „Er hat nur ein freundliches, höfliches, distanziertes Gespräch mit mir geführt, wie er es wahrscheinlich mit allen meinen Klassenkameraden tun wird. Ich war eben zufällig der Erste. Zufrieden?“  
  
Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie viel Mühe es seinem Gegenüber machte, sich daran zu erinnern, dass vor ihm immer noch Lilys Sohn stand und nicht James Potter. Der Hass auf seinen Vater war kindisch, deshalb jedoch nicht weniger stark und somit das perfekte Mittel, um ihn vom Thema abzulenken.  
Noch hatte er sich leider unter Kontrolle: „Ich bin sicher nicht zufrieden. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange ihr hier drin wart? Es ist unmöglich, dass ihr nur über deine Zukunft geredet habt.“  
  
„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach sonst gemacht haben?“, fragte Harry und nutzte dabei bewusst die vertraute Anrede, die er normalerweise so gut es eben ging vermied. „Glaubst du, ich hätte mich mit ihm gestritten und damit ein schlechtes Licht auf die Erziehung meiner Mutter geworfen und damit auch indirekt auf dich, da du dich ja bedauerlicherweise seit dem Tod meines Vaters in alles, was uns angeht, einmischen musstest? Denkst du, ich habe euren Ruf geschädigt und eure Karriere ruiniert?“  
  
Severus' Finger begannen zu zucken. Er hatte ihn fast. „Es geht hier weder um meine noch um Lilys Karriere. Ich mache mir Sorgen um...“  
„Spar' dir deine Worte“, unterbrach Harry ihn schnaubend. Säße er jetzt im Unterricht, hätte er nun mindestens einen Monat Nachsitzen bekommen. „Es geht immer um eure Karriere. Jeden einzelnen Tag ist es um nichts anderes gegangen. Die ersten acht Jahre meines Lebens habe ich meine Mutter kaum gesehen, da sie sich lieber um ihre Tränke gekümmert hat als um ihren eigenen Sohn. Und danach war ich ebenfalls nichts weiter als eine Last für sie, die sie von ihren überaus wichtigen Projekten abgehalten hat. Und was dich angeht... dir wäre es doch genau wie allen anderen lieber gewesen, wenn ich in jener Nacht gemeinsam mit meinem Vater gestorben wäre! Dann hättest du sie ganz für dich allein. Oder wer weiß, vielleicht hättest du mit ihr viele kleine Snapes zeugen können, die genauso wie ihr beide nichts anderes, als eure bescheuerten Kessel im Kopf haben.“  
  
Damit schien er das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen, denn kaum hatte er seinen letzten Satz beendet, schnellte Severus' Hand nach oben und verpasste ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige, die ihn beinahe von den Füßen gerissen hätte. Merlin sei Dank konnte er im letzten Moment sein Gleichgewicht halten.  
  
„Du hast Recht“, zischte sein Lehrer, packte ihm am Kragen und zog ihn an sich, damit er ihm seine Worte direkt ins Gesicht speien konnte. „Ich war nicht glücklich darüber, dass du überlebt hast, aber nicht aus den Gründen, die du denkst.“ Seltsamerweise waren Severus' Augen nicht wütend, sondern sanft... beinahe mitleidig.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was genau in jener Nacht passiert ist. Niemand außer dir weiß es, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es grauenvoll gewesen sein muss. Ich habe die Leiche deines Vaters gesehen oder zumindest das, was davon übrig geblieben ist. Allein die Erinnerung daran bereitet mir heute noch Übelkeit, da möchte ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen, was du selbst jetzt noch durchmachen musst, nachdem du mitangesehen hast, was passiert ist. Oder gar in den zwei Tagen bis man dich endlich gefunden hatte. Es war weder für dich noch für deine Mutter eine Gnade, dass du überlebt hast.“  
  
Es überraschte Harry, dass diese Worte ihm tatsächlich wehtaten. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass Severus sicher zu der langen Liste der Menschen gehörte, die ihm den Tod gewünscht hätten, aber offenbar hatte ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil in ihm gehofft, dass er sich irrte. Tja, Pech gehabt.  
Severus schien zu merken, was in ihm vor sich ging. Vorsichtig löste er seinen Griff, um kurz darauf seine Schultern zu packen und ihn ernst anzusehen.  
  
„Aber du hast überlebt“, erklärte er weiter. „Und entgegen meiner Erwartungen hast du dich schneller von der ganzen Sachen erholt als deine Mutter. Du hast eine Stärke in dir, Harry, die deine Eltern nie besessen haben und die deine Klassenkameraden dazu bringt, dich zu bewundern und zu respektieren. Du bist zu einem wunderbaren, jungen Mann herangewachsen, der Großes vollbringen könnte, wenn er endlich aufhören würde, seinen Vater zu imitieren. Denn eines kann ich dir sagen: Du bist nicht James Potter und du wirst es auch niemals sein. Aus diesem Grund bin ich froh, dass du nicht gestorben bist und deshalb mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Also hör auf, mich mit Vorwürfen von Tom Riddle abzulenken und sag mir, was hier vor sich geht!“    
  
Einige Sekunden lang sah Harry ihn einfach schweigend an, ehe er seine Handgelenke packte und seine Schultern aus Severus' Umklammerung befreite. „Sag Mom nichts davon“, bat er leise. „Du weißt, wie sehr sie den Dunklen Lord und Todesser hasst. Wenn sie hört, dass Tom Riddle mit mir privat gesprochen hat, wird sie sich nur wieder unnötig aufregen.“  
  
„Harry...“  
  
„Danke für deine Worte“, sagte er, den Sprechversuch ignorierend. Dabei trat er ein paar Schritte von Severus weg, um einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie zu bringen. „Sie waren sehr nett und ich hätte auch nie erwartet, sie aus deinem Mund zu hören. Aber du irrst dich. Ich bin nicht so großartig, wie du denkst. Und zwischen mir und Mr. Riddle ist auch überhaupt nichts passiert, was dich beunruhigen müsste. Außerdem ist es spät. Ich kehre nun besser in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, damit ich morgen rechtzeitig zu meiner ersten Stunde kommen werde.“  
  
„Harry...“  
  
„Für Sie immer noch Mr. Potter, Sir“, zischte er und drehte sich um. „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape.“ Wie Tom vor ihm, rauschte er aus dem Raum, ohne seinem Gesprächspartner überhaupt die Chance für eine Antwort zu geben. Wobei er im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger auf der Flucht war.  
  
Er wollte nichts mehr hören. Er wollte nicht zweifeln. Er wollte nicht hören, dass er nicht wie sein Vater war. Dass er kein Gryffindor war. Denn, wenn das nicht die Wahrheit war... was war er dann?  
  
Erst, als er in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war, fiel ihm auf, dass er Tom zum Schluss gar nicht mehr widersprochen hatte, als dieser noch einmal angedeutet hatte, dass seine Noten nicht seinen Fähigkeiten entsprachen.  


 

>>> **_Footsteps In The Rain_** <<<

  
  
Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich vor etwa fünfzig Jahren in einem kleinen Manor im Norden Englands niedergelassen. Die Architektur des Gebäudes ließ darauf schließen, dass es im viktorianischen Zeitalter erbaut und ursprünglich von Muggeln bewohnt worden war. Nun lebte allerdings einer der mächtigsten Magier aller Zeiten hier – zumindest bezeichnete er sich selbst als solcher – und führte von seinem Arbeitszimmer aus die Politik in ganz Europa.  
  
Den meisten Menschen war nicht klar, wie viel Macht er eigentlich in sich vereinte, da er klug genug war, sie zu verstecken. Nur seine vertrautesten Anhänger wussten, dass alle großen Länder des Kontinents – darunter Deutschland, Polen und Skandinavien – insgeheim von ihm und seinen zahlreichen Stellvertretern gelenkt wurden. Einzig Frankreich und der große Süden – Spanien, Italien, Portugal, Griechenland und alle anderen Mittelmeerländer – konnten sich seinem Einfluss nach wie vor entziehen.  
Der Lord akzeptierte das. „Früher oder später werden auch sie erkennen, dass mein Weg der Richtige ist“, hatte er seinem Inneren Kreis versichert. „Und bis dahin wollen wir ihnen mit Frieden begegnen.“  
  
An diesem Tag stand Barty Crouch Junior im Arbeitszimmer des Dunklen Lords und beobachtete, wie die Hauselfen vor dem Fenster ihre Gartenarbeit verrichteten. Hinter sich hörte er, wie der Lord langsam durch den Raum schritt, während er darüber nachdachte, was er ihm soeben berichtet hatte. Das Zimmer war – wie alle im Manor – hoch. An den Wänden reihten sich vollgestopfte Bücherregale. Darüber hinaus gab es einen Schreibtisch und mehrere Sessel für den Fall, dass er mit jemandem eine längere Debatte führen wollte.  
Heute war allerdings kein solcher Tag.  
  
„Du bist dir also sicher, dass es seine Schutzzauber waren, die du in der Höhle gefunden hast?“ Er sprach von jenem Tag, an dem Harry Potter ihn vor den Dementoren gerettet hatte. Damals hatte er besagte Höhle auf Befehl seines Lords erkunden wollen, doch leider war er unvorsichtig gewesen und dafür sofort bestraft worden.  
„Ja“, sagte er leise und wandte sich vom Fenster ab, um den Mann ansehen zu können. „Es war seine Magie, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe ihn oft genug seine Schutzzauber ausführen sehen. Nur er würde zuerst alle passiven Zauber aufsagen, ehe er aktive dazu webt. Allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich wirklich mit Dementoren verbündet haben soll...“  
„Ich auch nicht“, gab sein Lord zu und blieb mitten im Raum stehen. „Und genau das bereitet mir Sorgen.“  
  
Wenn man den Dunklen Lord das erste Mal sah, würde man niemals glauben, dass dieser Mann so mächtig war, wie ihm zugeschrieben wurde. Er war mehr als einen Kopf kleiner als Barty. Dabei besaß er eine gewisse Körperfülle, die ihn korpulent wirken ließ, doch davon durfte man sich nicht täuschen lassen. Der Mann war so flink wie eine Schlange und so stark wie ein Bär. Ihn auf Grund seines Äußeren zu unterschätzen, wäre ein großer Fehler.  
Sein hohes Alter sah man ihm ebenfalls an. Weißes Haar, Falten und Augen voller Wissen, bei denen man das Gefühl hatte, dass sie jeden durchschauen konnten. Dieser Mann hatte mehr gesehen als jeder seiner Anhänger und er besaß die perfekte Mischung aus Cleverness und Skrupellosigkeit um jede Regierung unterwerfen zu können. Barty war jedenfalls froh, ihn nicht zum Feind zu haben.  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür rettete ihn vor der Verlegenheit, seinem Lord eine Antwort geben zu müssen, die er nicht hatte und er drehte sich neugierig zu dem Neuankömmling um. Dabei handelte es sich um keinen geringeren als Lucius Malfoy, der wie immer nur die elegantesten Umhänge trug und sich auf seinem albernen Gehstock abstützen musste. Seine kalten Augen wanderten einmal kurz durch den Raum und blieben für einen Moment an Barty hängen, ehe er sich dem Lord zuwandte. „Mylord, ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen.“  
  
„Selbstverständlich nicht, mein lieber Lucius“, erwiderte dieser. „Ich habe dich bereits erwartet. Schließe die Tür und lasse dich von Bartemius nicht stören. Er kann alles mithören, was du mir zu berichten hast.“  
Barty blinzelte. Tatsächlich? Dann musste es ziemlich unwichtig sein.  
Er hatte Recht. Während sie es sich alle drei in den Sesseln bequem machten, erstattete Lucius seinen Bericht über die Lage in Hogwarts und die Rede, die Tom an dem Tag ihrer Ankunft gehalten hatte. Der Malfoy war offensichtlich darüber verstimmt, was man ihn nicht verdenken konnte, sie alle waren überrascht gewesen, als sie davon gehört hatten. Offenbar hatte Tom eine vollkommene Überarbeitung des Schulsystems angekündigt, wobei er vor allem eine Gleichberechtigung aller Schüler schaffen wollte, egal, ob sie Slytherins oder Gryffindors waren. Allerdings hatte er vergessen, diese Pläne vorher abzusprechen. Ein unvorstellbares Vergehen!  
Es war gefährlich, bei so etwas auf eigene Faust zu handeln, da man zu schnell gegen die Wünsche des Lords handeln könnte. Niemand würde so etwas wagen. Niemand außer Tom Riddle.  
  
Der Lord lauschte Lucius mit versteinerter Miene und schwieg, als dieser fertig war. Schließlich, als Barty schon glaubte, dass er gar nicht mehr antworten würde, sagte er: „Tom wird wissen, was er tut und wenn er sich unbedingt die Arbeit machen will, das Schulsystem zu reformieren, soll er seinen Willen haben. Er hat mir stets gut gedient, da kann ich ihm diese kleine Eigenart verzeihen, besonders da ich weiß, wie sehr ihm Hogwarts am Herzen liegt. Natürlich wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn er es vorher mit mir abgesprochen hätte, aber das ist nun nicht mehr zu ändern. Gibt es sonst irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“  
  
„Auf den ersten Blick nicht, Mylord“, erwiderte Lucius. „Es ist alles so wie jedes Jahr verlaufen, nur dass die Gryffindors dieses Mal noch undisziplinierter als sonst wirken. Ich denke, Pyrites scheint als Schulleiter überfordert zu sein.“  
„Jeder wäre mit einer Horde Gryffindors überfordert. Ihre Eltern hassen das Regime und sie selbst haben ebenfalls keinen Grund, es zu lieben. Pyrites macht seine Arbeit so gut, wie ich es von ihm erwartet habe. Ist dir sonst noch etwas aufgefallen?“  
„Aufgefallen, Mylord?“ Der Malfoy schien nicht zu wissen, worauf er hinaus wollte. Barty ebenfalls nicht.  
  
„Genau“, antwortete der Lord ungeduldig, „zeigt Tom beispielsweise bereits an einem Schüler ein besonderes Interesse?“  
„Nun, Tom zeigt immer an irgendjemandem ein Interesse und dann meistens an demjenigen, dem man selbst keinen zweiten Blick gewürdigt hätte.“ Das stimmte. Die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords wusste, wer einen guten Todesser abgeben würde. „Bisher hat er mir gegenüber jedenfalls noch nichts dergleichen geäußert... obwohl... Bellatrix hat mir heute Morgen erzählt, dass er gestern Abend eine längere, private Unterredung mit einem Schüler geführt haben soll.“  
  
„Und wie ist der Name dieses Schülers?“  
„Harry Potter, Mylord. Der Sohn von James und Lily Potter.“  
Bartys Augen weiteten sich. Harry? Tom war an Harry interessiert? Dem Jungen, bei dem er eine Lebensschuld hatte? Nun, überraschen tat es ihn nicht. Er hatte durchaus etwas an sich und nicht jeder konnte mit siebzehn einen  so starken Patronus erschaffen – Barty selbst konnte es ja noch nicht einmal jetzt. Das bedeutete wohl, dass er bald zu ihnen gehören würde.  
Und dass er ihn wiedersehen würde.  
Die Freude darüber hielt allerdings nicht lange an, denn das Gesicht des Lords hatte sich zusehends verdunkelt.  
  
„Harry Potter also“, flüsterte er, während die Raumtemperatur zu sinken schien. „Ich hatte mich bereits gefragt, warum Tom ausgerechnet dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts wollte. Sorge dafür, dass Tom sich von ihm fernhält.“  
„Aber Mylord“, entgegnete Lucius verblüfft. „Gewiss, der Junge zeigt bisher keine besonderen Merkmale, von seiner Herkunft einmal abgesehen, aber wenn Tom glaubt, dass er eine Bereicherung für uns wäre, wird es sicher...“  
„Deine Ansichten interessieren mich nicht, mein lieber Lucius“, unterbrach der Lord ihn eisig. „Es ist mir egal, wie du es anstellst. Kaufe ihm eine Hure, langweile ihn mit Familiengeschichten, nimm ihn mit auf deine zahllosen Feste, gib ihm jede Nacht einen Schlaftrunk, sperre ihn mit einem Zauber in seinem Zimmer ein oder sage Bellatrix, dass sie ihn verführen soll, mir ist es gleich. Nur sorge dafür, dass er nie wieder mit dem Jungen allein ist. Und nun geht mir aus den Augen, alle beide. Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich über eure Gegenwart zu ärgern.“  
  
Ohne den geringsten Widerspruch sprangen sie auf und verließen fluchtartig das Zimmer. Erst, als sie einige Räume zwischen sich und ihm gelassen hatten, wurden sie wieder langsamer, bis sie ganz stehen blieben und sich gegenseitig ansahen.  
„Warum will er unbedingt, dass Tom sich von einem einfachen Jungen fern hält?“, fragte Barty entgeistert. Gut, Harry war James Potters Sohn, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, so auffällig zu reagieren.  
  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er ernst. „Ich weiß nur, dass Harry Potter damals an Stelle seines Vaters hätte sterben sollen und dass keiner bis heute herausgefunden hat, wie er überleben konnte. Aber gerade das müsste ihn doch für ihn interessant machen.“  
„Außer wenn er es war, der ihn hatte tot sehen wollen. Wobei ich das nicht verstehen kann. Wer will schon ein unschuldiges Kind töten?“  
„Die Frage ist nicht wer, sondern warum, Crouch“, wies Lucius ihn zurecht. „Und leider kenne ich die Antwort nicht. Nun entschuldige mich bitte, wie du gehört hast, habe ich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und wie ich Tom kenne, wird er es mir nicht einfach machen, sie zu erfüllen. Einen schönen Tag noch.“  
  
„Dir auch“, murmelte Barty und sah dabei zu, wie der Mann davon stolzierte.  
Er empfand die ganze Situation als äußerst merkwürdig.  
  
Erstens: Warum sollte sich jemand Harrys Tod wünschen?  
Zweitens: Wer hatte ihn töten wollen?  
Drittens: Warum war sein Vater an seiner Stelle gestorben?  
Viertens: Wie hatte Harry überlebt?  
Fünftens: Warum wollte der Dunkle Lord, dass Tom sich von Harry fern hielt?  
Sechstens: Wie passte fünftens mit den anderen vier Punkten zusammen?  
  
Er beschloss, Nachforschungen darüber anzustellen. Vielleicht würde er so herausfinden, was hier vor sich ging und sobald er das wusste, würde er alles tun, um Harry vor weiterem Leid zu beschützen.  
Irgendwie musste er seine Lebensschuld immerhin zurückzahlen, oder?


	8. Der erste Schritt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein großes Danke an neomoon und Aresk von FF.de, die dieses Kapitel betagelesen haben!

In einem Punkt hatte Tom vollkommen Recht: Ron in der Schule zu überflügeln, war äußerst befriedigend.   
  
Bisher waren sie im Unterricht etwa gleich auf gewesen, wobei der Weasley sogar des Öfteren bessere Noten erhalten hatte. Zuvor hatte Harry auch niemals das Bedürfnis verspürt, ihn überflügeln zu wollen. Er war zufrieden gewesen, durchschnittlich zu sein und die Erfolge seiner Mitschüler zu beobachten.   
  
Natürlich hatte es Tage gegeben, an denen er an sich selbst gezweifelt hatte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er mehr konnte, dass er besser sein konnte, wenn er sich nur anstrengen würde. In solchen Momenten hatte er sich daran erinnert, warum er sich dazu entschieden hatte, durchschnittlich zu sein und sofort war das Gefühl, besser sein zu müssen wieder verschwunden.  
Er war bereits anders genug. Da musste er es nicht auch noch der ganzen Welt zeigen.  
  
Warum also hatte er jetzt damit aufgehört, sich zu verstecken? Warum versuchte er, seine schulischen Leistungen zu verbessern?

  
Zum einen natürlich, um seinem ehemaligen besten Freund eins auszuwischen. Ron war in letzter Zeit unausstehlich geworden. Davon abgesehen, dass er ihm immer finstere Blicke zuwarf, sprach er hinter seinem Rücken schlecht über ihn, rief ihm Gemeinheiten hinterher oder bewarf ihn mit irgendwelchen Gegenständen. All das konnte er ignorieren, doch dann war er eines Tages in den Schlafsaal gekommen, wo alle Seiten seiner Bücher herausgerissen und im Raum verteilt worden waren.  
  
Das war der Punkt gewesen, an dem er dieses Verhalten nicht mehr einfach so hatte hinnehmen können. Doch anstatt sich ebenfalls zu lächerlichen Kindereien hinreißen zu lassen, hatte er eine bessere Methode gefunden, sich auf seine eigene Art und Weise an ihm zu rächen: Er zeigte ihm, wie schrecklich unbedeutend und unbegabt er eigentlich war.  
  
Harry war schon immer beliebter gewesen und hatte dafür nie etwas tun müssen. Er war der Typ Mensch, den man entweder lieben oder hassen musste und zwar aus dem einen Grund, dass alle glaubten, er würde sich niemals verstellen. Immerhin ließ er sich von niemandem etwas gefallen, sagte immer, was er gerade dachte und kämpfte gegen jede Art von Ungerechtigkeit. Darüber hinaus half er Außenseitern wie Neville Longbottom und hatte vor nichts und niemandem Angst.   


Viele würden gerne so wie er sein.   
  
Im Grunde war es lachhaft. Sie alle glaubten, er wäre der Einzige in ganz Hogwarts, der sich niemals verstellen würde, aber in Wahrheit war er der größte Schauspieler von ihnen allen.

  
Dabei hatte er es nicht so weit kommen lassen wollen. Ursprünglich hatte er nur angefangen, sich zu verstellen, um seiner Mutter nach James' Tod nicht noch mehr Kummer zu bereiten. Doch wenn man einmal damit anfing, konnte man nicht mehr aufhören und jetzt war er zu einem Menschen geworden, den er selbst nicht wiedererkannte.

  
Es hatte ihn nie gestört, aber das Gespräch mit Tom hatte etwas in ihm in Bewegung gebracht. Jetzt waren da Fragen, Zweifel, Ungewissheiten... und ein unerklärlicher Drang, sich ihm gegenüber beweisen zu müssen.  
  
Egal, wie oft er auch versuchte, sich einzureden, dass sein neu entdeckter Lerneifer einzig und allein darauf abzielte, Ron eins auszuwischen, so war ihm doch klar, dass er es in Wahrheit wegen Tom tat. Er wollte ihn beeindrucken. Er wollte weiterhin interessant sein und das konnte er nur erreichen, wenn er für ihn ein Rätsel blieb. Insofern wäre es vielleicht das Vernünftigste gewesen, so wie bisher weiterzumachen, aber das ließ sein Stolz nicht zu. Er würde sicher _nicht_ schlechter als Ron sein, wenn er ihn genauso gut in die Pfanne hauen konnte. 

  
Also tat er erst einmal genau das, was Tom von ihm wollte und zeigte allen, dass er mehr konnte, ja, dass er sogar richtig gut sein konnte. Zwar nicht so gut wie Hermione – ein Genie war er nun wirklich nicht – aber gut genug, um seine Mitschüler zum Verstummen und seine Lehrer zum Staunen zu bringen.    
  
Auf dem ersten Blick wirkte es natürlich so, dass Harry Toms Vermutung, er habe seine „wahren Talente“ bisher immer versteckt, bestätigte. Anfangs würde der Mann sicher auch eine gewisse Genugtuung empfinden, aber die würde verschwinden, sobald er sich etwas näher mit Harrys neuen Leistungen befasste und er würde definitiv nicht der Einzige sein.

  
Aus diesem Grund wunderte es ihn auch nicht, als er Anfang März von Professor McGonagall – seiner Hauslehrerin – gebeten wurde, nach der Stunde zu ihr zu kommen.   
  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass Ihr neu gefundener Wissensdrang überaus vorbildlich ist, Mr. Potter“, erklärte sie und betrachtete ihn dabei forschend. „Es ist der erste Monat seit Sie diese Schule betreten haben, dass ich von Professor Snape keinerlei Klagen über Sie gehört habe. Tatsächlich hat er mir von Ihrem Erfolg mit Ihrem Abschwelltrank berichtet. Er meinte, dass er selbst ihn nicht besser hätte zubereiten können.“

  
„Na ja, ich dachte mir eben, ich sollte mich etwas mehr in Zaubertränke reinhängen“, entgegnete Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Bald sind immerhin Prüfungen und meine Mutter wäre zutiefst gekränkt, wenn ich ausgerechnet in diesem Fach durchfallen würde.“   
  
Professor McGonagalls Mundwinkel zuckten kurz aufwärts, doch sie wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Auch Ihre Leistungen in meinem Unterricht sind gut. Ich denke, wenn Sie so weitermachen, könnten Sie bei Ihrer Prüfung zumindest ein E erreichen. Ein O dürfte um einiges schwieriger werden, also beachten Sie das bitte bei ihrer beruflichen Orientierung.“

  
„Das werde ich, Professor“, entgegnete er höflich. „Vielen Dank.“

  
Er machte Anstalten zu gehen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. „Was mich allerdings sehr überrascht hat, ist, dass Sie seit Neuestem in den Dunklen Künsten zu der Spitze der Klasse gehören... um ehrlich zu sein, ist das bisher keinem einzigen Gryffindor gelungen.“  


Das stimmte, nicht einmal Hermione war es gelungen, über ein A hinauszukommen, was für sie ein Grund gewesen war, das Fach bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit loszuwerden. Harry, der in dieser Note niemals ein Problem gesehen hatte, war als einer der Wenigen in seinem Haus dabei geblieben und hatte damit das erste Mal etwas getan, was niemand von James Potters Sohn erwartet hätte.   
  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war es sein Lieblingsfach. Die Dunklen Künste hatten ihn von dem Augenblick an fasziniert, als er alt genug war um zu begreifen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Sie waren lange Zeit verboten gewesen, da viele dunkle Zauber darauf abzielten, anderen Schaden zuzufügen. Allerdings gab es auch viele Heilzauber, die auf schwarzer Magie beruhten und auch Schutzzauber waren mit ihr um einiges stärker und wirkungsvoller, als wenn man nur auf weiße Magie zurückgriff.   
Klar konnte man damit auch jede Menge Schaden anrichten, aber daran war nicht diese Art von Magie Schuld, sondern die Hexe oder der Zauberer, die oder der sie anwandte.  
  
Trotzdem konnte er verstehen, warum es McGonagall beunruhigte, dass einer ihrer Schüler darin gut war. Er wusste von seiner Mutter, dass seine Hauslehrerin immer hinter Albus Dumbledore gestanden und es einzig Tom zu verdanken hatte, dass man sie in ihrer Lehrerposition behalten hatte.  
  
Sie war in einer anderen Welt aufgewachsen.   


Für sie musste die Regentschaft des Dunklen Lords unverständlich sein und wie die meisten Gryffindors sehnte sie sich gewiss nach der Zeit, in der man den Slytherins misstraut hatte und sie diejenigen gewesen waren, die man mit offenen Armen empfangen hatte. Dunkle Magie war für sie böse und die Tatsache, dass einer ihrer persönlichen Schützlinge ein Faible dafür entwickelte, war sicherlich schockierend. Andererseits empfand sie sicher auch ein wenig Stolz darüber und das wiederum brachte sie in ein moralisches Dilemma.

Kein Wunder also, dass sie mit ihm sprechen wollte.  
  
Um ihr zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war, schenkte er ihr sein typisches Potter-Lächeln, mit dem er erwiesener Maßen genauso wie sein Vater aussah. „Momentan behandeln wir fortgeschrittene Schutz- und Heilzauber und das Thema liegt mir irgendwie. Glauben Sie mir, ich war selbst überrascht, als ich die Note für meinen Aufsatz gesehen habe.“ Ein glattes O. Sein erstes seit dem Beginn seiner Schulzeit. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das allzu schnell wieder vorkommen wird...“  
  
Seine Taktik hatte Erfolg, denn nun erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und ihre Miene wurde verständnisvoll. „Sein Sie nicht so pessimistisch, Potter. Ich war schon immer der Überzeugung, dass Sie viel besser sein könnten, wenn Sie sich nur einmal richtig anstrengen würden. Machen Sie einfach weiter wie bisher und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie auch noch andere gute Noten erhalten werden. Sehen Sie zum Beispiel den Aufsatz, den ich Ihnen heute aufgegeben habe, als eine solche Chance.“  


„Das werde ich“, versprach er heiter und verabschiedete sich dann von ihr.  
  
Es war ein Freitag. Das bedeutete, dass Verwandlung seine letzte Stunde für die Woche war und er sich jetzt erst einmal eine kleine Pause gönnen konnte. Hermione saß jetzt wahrscheinlich bereits in Alte Runen und auch Ginny hatte noch Unterricht. Also gab es niemanden, mit dem er jetzt Zeit verbringen musste.

Langsam trat er an das nächste Fenster. Der Schnee war bald vollkommen geschmolzen und überall waren die ersten Anzeichen des Frühlings zu sehen. Morgen würden sie sicher wieder mit dem Quidditch-Training anfangen. Einerseits freute er sich darauf, es gab seiner Meinung nach keine bessere Zerstreuung. Andererseits graute es ihm davor, denn Ron war im Team und das wiederum bedeutete, dass es fast mit absoluter Sicherheit zu Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen kommen würde.   
  
Seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe und genoss die Kühle, die von ihr ausging. Das Gespräch mit McGonagall war ermüdender gewesen, als er geglaubt hatte. Früher hätte es kein Problem dargestellt, er hätte den perfekten Gryffindor mimen können und sich das selbst abgekauft. Doch jetzt, wo er einmal damit begonnen hatte, wieder er selbst zu sein, wurde es zunehmend schwieriger, in seine selbstgewählte Rolle zurück zu rutschen.  
  
Nach James' Tod war Lily am Boden zerstört gewesen. Manchmal war er davon überzeugt gewesen, sie würde ihm ins Jenseits folgen und dass sie jedes Mal zu weinen anfing, wenn sie sah, wie sehr Harry unter der ganzen Sache litt, hatte es nicht besser gemacht.  


Also hatte er irgendwann beschlossen, so zu tun, als sei das alles nie passiert.   


Er begann wieder, Unsinn anzustellen, rannte herum, machte Lärm, lachte, lächelte, nörgelte und war einfach wieder der Sohn, den sie vor James' Tod gehabt hatte. Es funktionierte und bald kehrte tatsächlich wieder so etwas wie Normalität ein. Dummerweise hatte Harry bald festgestellt, dass nichts mehr normal war, nachdem man beobachtet hatte, wie der eigene Vater ermordet worden war, besonders nicht, wenn man danach von dem einzigen Menschen, der zu einem Vaterersatz hätte werden können, für alles verantwortlich gemacht wurde.  
  
Solange jemand um ihn war – sei es Lily, Remus oder sonst wer – war er Harry Potter. James' kleiner Engel. Der typische Sohn, der sich stets seinem Alter entsprechend verhielt und über nichts lieber sprach als Quidditch. Diese Rolle war ihm bald ins Blut übergegangen und selbst jetzt spielte er sie immer noch mit einer Brillanz, die ihn selbst erstaunte.   


Doch wenn er allein war, schimmerte der wahre Harry durch. Dieser Harry war zerbrochen und niemals neu zusammengesetzt worden. Er war dunkel, wütend, hasserfüllt und gleichzeitig voller Angst. Das war der Teil seiner Person, der Ron lebendig in tausend Fetzen zerreißen wollte, die er danach an Hunde verfüttern würde, am allerliebsten an Sirius, der es ebenfalls verdient hätte, einen grausamen, unheilvollen Tod zu sterben. Es war der Teil, der allein bei der Vorstellung eines Waldes die Flucht ergreifen wollte, da er nicht vergessen konnte, niemals vergessen _ würde _und das, wo er es doch so sehr wollte...   
  
Und vor allen Dingen war es der Teil, den er niemals jemanden zeigen durfte.   
  
Tatsächlich gab es nur drei Menschen und einen Gegenstand, die ihn erkannt hatten.    


Letzterer war der Sprechende Hut. Dieser hätte ihn augenblicklich nach Slytherin geschickt, hätte Harry ihn nicht  angefleht , Gryffindor zu rufen. Er hatte dorthin gemusst. Es war das Haus seiner Eltern, jeder erwartete, dass er dorthin kommen würde. Slytherin dagegen war der Feind. Egal, wie sehr es auch seiner Zukunft helfen würde, er durfte einfach nicht dorthin. Der Hut hatte ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllt, ihn allerdings gewarnt, dass er dort nicht glücklich werden würde.   


Er hatte Recht gehabt.   
  
Die Menschen waren Sirius, Severus und – was er immer noch nicht ganz verstand – Tom.   
  
Es war einer seiner schlechten Tage gewesen, als Sirius vorbeigekommen war, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Lily war damals wegen einer Magenentzündung für eine Nacht im Krankenhaus gewesen, weshalb Severus auf Harry aufgepasst hatte. Die beiden waren in sein Zimmer geplatzt, als er gerade dabei gewesen war, dem Vogel, den er eingefangen hatte, die Federn auszureißen.   


Sein Pate hatte ihn angebrüllt und auf ihn eingeprügelt. Vielleicht hätte er ihm auch den Hals umgedreht, hätte Severus ihn nicht kurzerhand rausgeschmissen und ihm gesagt, dass er nie wiederkommen sollte. Danach hatte er Harry den Vogel abgenommen und den Bluterguss versorgt, der sich auf seinem Gesicht gebildet hatte. Dabei hatte er ihm mit schrecklich verständnisvoller Stimme erklärt, dass es nicht richtig wäre, einem anderen Lebewesen so etwas an zu tun.   


Harry hatte ihn ernst angesehen und ihn gefragt, warum man das dann seinem Vater angetan hatte. Severus  hatte ihm nie eine Antwort darauf gegeben, doch seitdem hatte er ihn immer mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Misstrauen betrachtet.    


Lily war von diesem Vorfall nie in Kenntnis gesetzt worden.   
  
Tom wiederum schien ihn bereits bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen durchschaut zu haben. Zwar wusste er wahrscheinlich noch nicht, was genau es war, das Harry vor der Welt versteckte, doch allein die Tatsache, dass ihm klar war, dass da etwas war, war zugegebenermaßen beeindruckend. Selbst seine besten Freunde waren nie auf die Idee gekommen und das, wo sie die gesamten letzten Jahre miteinander verbracht hatten. Vielleicht hatte er einfach einen sechsten Sinn für so etwas. Oder es waren seine Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten. Oder Harry hatte sich durch irgendeine unüberlegte Handlung verraten.   
  
Auf jeden Fall hatte er ihn durchschaut, doch anstatt ihn von sich zu stoßen, schien er vollkommen fasziniert davon zu sein. Obwohl er ihn das in letzter Zeit eher nicht hatte spüren lassen.    
Seit ihrer Unterredung in der ersten Schulwoche hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt und er tauchte auch immer seltener im Unterricht auf.    
  
Dafür beschäftigte er sich nun mit anderen Schülern. Neville hatte ihm stotternd erzählt, dass Mr. Riddle sich mit ihm über Kräuterkunde unterhalten hatte und die Slytherins prahlten voreinander, dass er auf sie zugekommen und persönlich mit ihnen über ihre Zukunftspläne gesprochen hatte.    


Eigentlich war das nichts Neues. Wenn die Todesser in Hogwarts waren, führten sie mit jedem einzelnen Schüler der siebten Klasse private Unterredungen, in denen sie herausfinden wollten, ob sie sie für ihre Sache anwerben konnten. In der Vergangenheit hatte es dafür zwei Wochen gegeben, in denen sie alle einzeln nacheinander in ein leeres Klassenzimmer bestellt hatten, um dort dann mit aller Förmlichkeit und Distanz ein Gespräch zu führen.   
  
Tom hatte eine andere Taktik gewählt. Anstatt sie zu sich zu bestellen, ging er auf sie zu. Mit dem Einen sprach er in der Bibliothek, mit einem Anderen spazierte er über die Ländereien, wieder Andere begleitete er zum nächsten Unterricht und manchmal setzte er sich auch beim Abendessen an einen Haustisch und plauderte mit jedem, der in der Nähe saß.    


Dabei stellte er natürlich früher oder später die typischen Todesserfragen wie „Was hast du nach der Schule vor?“, „Was sind deine politischen Ansichten?“, „Wer ist deine Familie und wie verstehst du dich mit ihr?“ oder „Was sind deine Lieblingsfächer?“. Diese ließ er beiläufig in das Gespräch einfließen, das oft von etwas völlig anderem handelte, zum Beispiel dem Buch, das man gerade las, der aktuellen Quidditchsaison oder dem geplanten Geburtstagsgeschenk für die kleine Schwester.   


Mit diesem Vorgehen gab er jedem Einzelnen das Gefühl, wichtig, interessant, individuell und doch ein Teil eines großen Ganzen zu sein und dafür liebten sie ihn.   
  
_ Ich frage mich, ob er so jeden angeworben hat. Zumindest würde das erklären, warum so viele so leidenschaftlich für den Dunklen Lord kämpfen. Er hat wirklich Glück, Tom als Rechte Hand zu haben. _   


Wie war er eigentlich dazu geworden? Wie hatte er den Dunklen Lord kennengelernt und warum hatte er sich ihm angeschlossen? Was hatte er für eine Vergangenheit? Was waren seine Träume, seine Ziele, seine Wünsche?   


Und warum machte er sich jetzt schon wieder Gedanken darüber?   
  
Hinter ihm hallten plötzlich Schritte durch den Korridor, weshalb er eilig seine Stirn von der kühlenden Fensterscheibe zurückzog und stattdessen an seiner Schultasche hantierte, in der Hoffnung, die Person würde ihn nicht beachten und an ihm vorbeigehen. Dummerweise dachte man gar nicht daran: „Sollten Sie nicht in einem Klassenzimmer sitzen, junger Mann?“   


Langsam wandte Harry sich um und begegnete Lucius Malfoys Blick. Der Mann stand mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt, wobei er sich extravagant auf seinem Gehstock abstützte und ihn verstimmt beobachtete. Sah ganz so aus, als hatte da jemand einen schlechten Tag.    
  
Als er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte, schien er bedauerlicherweise nicht besser zu werden: „Mr. Potter“, begrüßte er ihn kühl. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Siebtklässler es sich leisten kann, dem Unterricht fern zu bleiben.“   


„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich heute nichts mehr, Sir“, erwiderte Harry betont höflich.    


„Dann sollten Sie Ihre freie Zeit nutzen und etwas Sinnvolleres tun, als Löcher in die Luft zu starren.“    


„Da haben Sie vollkommen Recht. Am besten mache ich mich sofort auf den Weg.“ Er nickte ihm höflich zu und wollte an ihm vorbeilaufen, doch in diesem Augenblick hob Lucius seinen Gehstock und versperrte ihm damit den Weg. Mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen hielt Harry inne und sah ihn fragend an.    


Anstatt ihn jedoch anzusprechen, nahm der Mann sich Zeit, ihn eingehend zu betrachten. „Ich verstehe nicht, was Tom an Ihnen findet“, verkündete er irgendwann. „Was hat er gesehen? Was übersehe ich? Was ist an Ihnen so besonders?“   
  
„Jeder Mensch ist etwas besonderes, Mr. Malfoy“, erwiderte Harry heiter und begann damit, auf seinen Fußballen auf und ab zurollen. „Wovon sprechen Sie überhaupt? Warum sollte gerade Mr. Riddle etwas an mir finden? Ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, er würde mich nicht sonderlich mögen.“    


„Hoffen Sie, dass Sie Recht haben, Potter. Ansonsten könnten Sie in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten.“   


„In Schwierigkeiten geraten?“, wiederholte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Was für Schwierigkeiten?“   


Lucius zögerte. „Eigentlich... kann es nicht schaden, es Ihnen zu sagen. Der Dunkle Lord hat uns angewiesen, Tom von Ihnen fernzuhalten. Deshalb tun Sie uns einen Gefallen und machen Sie einen Bogen um ihn. Ich bin sicher, das wird für Sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten darstellen, oder?“  
  
Im ersten Moment war Harry sprachlos.

Der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass er und Tom sich voneinander fernhielten? Aber weshalb? Bisher hatten sie in der Öffentlichkeit doch kaum etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt. Niemand außer Bellatrix, Severus und Hermione wusste überhaupt, dass sie schon einmal miteinander gesprochen hatten. Es gab also keinen logisch erklärbaren Grund für diese Anordnung, außer es steckte mehr dahinter. Nur was sollte das sein?  
  
Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.  
  


** >>> Footsteps In The Rain <<< **

  
  
Harry beim Fliegen zuzusehen war, als würde man bei der Geburtsstunde eines Paradiesvogels dabei sein. Sobald er auf einem Besen saß und sich vom Boden abgestoßen hatte, schien jegliche Anspannung von ihm abzufallen und einer inneren Gelassenheit und Selbstsicherheit Platz zu machen. Mit einer Eleganz, die ich so nie wieder bei einem anderen Menschen gesehen habe, sauste er über das Quidditchfeld, wobei er sich nicht im Mindesten dafür interessierte, dass seine zum Teil halsbrecherischen Loopings mehr als einem von uns den Atem nahmen.   


Heute stimmte aber irgendetwas nicht. Sein Flug wirkte unstet und langsamer als sonst. Merkwürdig.  
  
„Irgendetwas scheint ihn zu beschäftigen.“  
  
Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter, um den Sprecher dieser Worte ansehen zu können. Wir saßen zu dritt auf einer Tribüne des Quidditchfeldes, Hermione, Malfoy und ich. Immer, wenn kein Unterricht oder kein Training war, war das Feld für alle geöffnet, die einfach nur fliegen wollten. Bis zu unserem vierten Schuljahr war es uns noch erlaubt gewesen, über das gesamte Schulgelände zu fliegen, doch dann war jemand bei einem Wettflug vom Besen gestürzt und gestorben, woraufhin es uns nur noch auf dem Feld oder in bestimmten Innenhöfen gestattet war. Wer an einem anderen Ort auf einem Besen erwischt wurde, konnte mit Strafen und schlimmstenfalls mit einem Schulverweis rechnen.  
  
Momentan flogen etwa zehn Schüler umher.   


Eine Gruppe Erstklässler, die es einem besonders ungeschickten Kandidaten beizubringen versuchten, zwei Hufflepuffs, sowie Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini und natürlich Harry. Mich hatte es etwas überrascht, dass Malfoy sich ihnen nicht angeschlossen hatte, doch er war erkältet und Madam Pomfrey hatte es ihm verboten. Da er aber keine Lust gehabt hatte, sich alleine in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu hocken, hatte er sich zu uns gesellt, um auf Zabini zu warten. Allerdings lag seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf Harry, was der Grund dafür sein mochte, warum er als einziger ausgesprochen hatte, was offensichtlich war: Er war definitiv nicht bei der Sache.  
  
„Das mit Ron nimmt ihn eben mehr mit, als er zugeben will“, sagte Hermione, ohne von dem Buch, in dem sie momentan las, aufzublicken.   


Malfoy kommentierte das mit einem Schnauben. „Dafür, dass er dein bester Freund ist und du angeblich in ihn verknallt bist, kennst du ihn verdammt schlecht, Granger.“  


Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot als sie ihren Blick hob. „Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er zu mir kommen wird, wenn er reden will.“  


„Du meinst, falls er reden will“, entgegnete Malfoy düster. „Ich kann Weasley schon irgendwie verstehen. Wäre er mein bester Freund, hätte ich ihm sicher auch schon längst eine reingehauen, allein um ihn einmal die Beherrschung verlieren zu sehen.“  


„Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ihr keine besten Freunde seid“, stellte sie fest, wobei auch sie nun dazu überging, Harrys Flug zu beobachten.   
  
Ich folgte ihrem Beispiel und bekam so mit, wie er zu den Erstklässlern glitt und dann versuchte, dem hoffnungslosen Fall zu helfen. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Ja, das war ganz Harry, immer bereit zu helfen.   
  
Gerade als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abwandte, um stattdessen zu meinen Kräuterkundeaufzeichnungen zurückzukehren, die ich ursprünglich hier draußen hatte durchgehen wollen, waren aus dem Treppenaufgang der Tribüne Stimmen zu hören und kurz darauf tauchten Mr. Riddle und Mrs. Lestrange bei uns auf.   


Das kam überraschend.

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords keine Ahnung von Quidditch hatte. Zwar war er bereit, jedem zuzuhören, der ihm etwas darüber berichten wollte, aber er selbst war nicht in der Lage, seine Meinung dazu abzugeben. Aus diesem Grund hätte ich ihn am allerletzten hier erwartet.  
  
Er schien ebenfalls kurz darüber verdutzt zu sein, uns alle hier vorzufinden, doch dann lächelte er freundlich. „Draco, Mr. Longbottom und... Miss Granger, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere? Wie schön, Sie alle hier zu sehen. Ich hoffe, wir kommen nicht ungelegen?“  


Ich schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln, während Malfoy von seiner Tante umarmt wurde und Hermione entzückt zu sein schien, dass er sich ihren Namen gemerkt hatte. Sie setzten sich zu uns und während Mrs. Lestrange mit ihrem Neffen plauderte, begann Mr. Riddle ein Gespräch mit Hermione und überraschenderweise mir.   


Währenddessen konnte ich beobachten, wie er immer wieder zu Harry spähte. Damals dachte ich mir nichts dabei, war doch jeder vollkommen von ihm eingenommen, wenn er ihn das erste Mal auf einem Besen sah. Erst viele Jahre später sollte ich begreifen, dass es keine Rolle gespielt hätte, was Harry tat, Mr. Riddle hätte ihm immer seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.  


Er würde es immer tun.   
  
Das spiegelte sich auch in unserem Gespräch wider: „Ich verstehe nicht viel von Besen“, gestand er uns. „Genauso wenig von den verschiedenen Flugarten oder was man sonst darauf machen kann, aber Mr. Potter dort drüben scheint wirklich ein Talent dafür zu haben, oder?“  


„Oh ja“, bestätigte ihm Hermione strahlend. „Sie sollten ihn unbedingt mal in einem Quidditchspiel sehen, _da_ sieht man wirklich, wie gut er eigentlich ist. Er ist unser Sucher“, fügte sie etwas peinlich berührt hinzu. Wahrscheinlich befürchtete sie, etwas zu enthusiastisch zu klingen.  


Mr. Riddle störte es nicht im Geringsten: „Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun. Sie sind eine gute Freundin von ihm, oder?“   


„Ich denke schon“, erwiderte sie, wurde nun aber etwas vorsichtiger, da sie zu merken begann, dass er sie offensichtlich über Harry ausfragen wollte. „Er liegt mir sehr am Herzen.“   


„Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne“, sagte er freundlich. „Dürfte ich Ihnen trotzdem eine Frage über ihn stellen? Selbstverständlich müssen Sie sie nicht beantworten, wenn Sie sich unwohl dabei fühlen sollten.“ Hermione nickte. „Hat er schon immer ein Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten gezeigt?“   
  
Das Gespräch zwischen Malfoy und Mrs. Lestrange verstummte und auch ich hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, mich verhört haben zu müssen. Harry und die Dunklen Künste? Das wäre, als würde man Albus Dumbledore als einen Dunklen Lord bezeichnen: einfach nur lächerlich.   


„Ich... ich weiß nicht... Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte Hermione verunsichert. „Harry ist doch ein Gryffindor... uns fällt schwarze Magie ziemlich schwer...“   


Mr. Riddle nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe... Vielen Dank für Ihre Antwort. Aber sagen Sie, Mr. Longbottom, was ist das für eine bezaubernde Pflanze, die Sie da gerade aufgeschlagen haben?“   


Sein Themenwechsel brachte mich etwas aus dem Konzept, weshalb ich nur eine stotternde Antwort zu Stande brachte, doch als er freundlich blieb und die richtigen Fragen stellte, wurde ich wieder selbstsicherer und erzählte ihm alles, was er über Kräuterkunde wissen wollte.    
  
Erst als sich die beiden Todesser wieder verabschiedeten, bemerkte ich, dass Harry schon längst das Quidditchfeld verlassen hatte.    
  


** >>> Footsteps In The Rain <<< **

  
  
Seine Stimme schien beinahe aus dem Nichts zu kommen: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich amüsiert oder beleidigt darüber sein sollte, dass du meine Anwesenheit ignoriert hast.“   


Harry erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe er damit fortfuhr, das Hemd seiner Schuluniform zuzuknöpfen. Er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, obwohl er seit dem Moment, als er ihn auf der Tribüne entdeckt hatte, damit gerechnet hatte, dass er ihn aufsuchen würde. Wie lange war er bereits da gewesen? Hatte er ihn etwa die ganze Zeit beobachtet? Zuzutrauen wäre es diesem Mistkerl und dementsprechend ließ Harry seine Antwort ausfallen: „Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es als sexuelle Belästigung werten soll, dass du hier reinkommst, während ich mich umziehe. Insofern sind wir wohl quitt.“   
  
Er flog nie in seiner Schuluniform, dafür flatterte sie zu sehr. Auch die Quidditchuniform war seiner Meinung nach vollkommen hirnrissig. Gut, Umhänge sahen beeindruckend aus, aber sie behinderten jedes Manöver und waren einfach nur _unpraktisch_. Aus diesem Grund trug er bei seinen privaten Flügen enganliegende Kleidung, die sich wie eine zweite Haut an seinen Körper schmiegte und damit keinen zusätzlichen Widerstand darstellten. So bekam er immer dasselbe Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, das er in seiner Animagusgestalt hatte, wenn er durch die Nordsee schwamm.   
  
Hinter ihm näherten sich Schritte und kurz darauf trat Tom in sein Blickfeld. In seinen Händen hielt er Harrys Krawatte. Was wollte er damit?   


„Da wir beide die identische Anatomie besitzen, wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass irgendjemand meine Anwesenheit als sexuelle Belästigung werten wird. Außerdem sind alle interessanten Stellen ohnehin längst bedeckt“, fügte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln hinzu.   


„Dann eben keine sexuelle Belästigung“, erwiderte Harry augenverdrehend. „Kann ich bitte meine Krawatte wieder haben? Wie du vielleicht weißt, gehört sie zu meiner Schuluniform dazu.“   


„Lass mich das machen“, bot Tom mit sanfter Stimme an und legte sie ihm vorsichtig um den Hals. Verwirrt ließ er ihn gewähren und nutzte die Zeit, um sein konzentriertes Gesicht zu beobachten.    
  
Irgendwie kam ihm das alles falsch vor.    


Diese Geste war viel zu intim, zu persönlich. Es war etwas, was eine Frau bei ihrem Ehemann tun würde oder ein Vater bei seinem Sohn oder vielleicht gute Freunde untereinander. Er und Tom waren nichts von alldem, trotzdem fühlte sich das so natürlich an, wie alles, was bisher zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.    


Warum war das so? Warum fühlte er sich so mit diesem Menschen verbunden, den er im Grunde genommen kaum kannte? Und warum wollte der Dunkle Lord verhindern, dass sie etwas miteinander zu tun hatten?   
  
Er beschloss, erst einmal diesen friedlichen Moment zwischen ihnen zu genießen.    


Es tat unerwartet gut, wieder einmal mit ihm allein zu sein, sich von ihm helfen zu lassen und die Möglichkeit zu haben, frei mit ihm reden zu können. Harry bezweifelte, dass allzu bald jemand in die Umkleideräume kommen würde, denn Blaise und Ginny hatten mit den Erstklässlern ein kleines Quidditchspiel begonnen und da bald Zeit fürs Abendessen war, bezweifelte er, dass sich noch jemand vom Schloss hierher verirren würde.    


Tom sah es offenbar ebenfalls so, denn er ließ sich Zeit damit, die Krawatte zu binden und als er fertig war, löste er sich nur sehr langsam von ihm.   
  
Harry betrachtete sich das Endergebnis und musste feststellen, dass er es selbst mit einem Zauber niemals so ordentlich hinbekommen hätte. Vorsichtig blickte er zu ihm auf und lächelte leicht. „Danke sehr.“   


„Jederzeit wieder“, erwiderte er, während er ihn nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. „Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“   


„Du meinst die, ob du beleidigt oder amüsiert darüber sein sollst, dass ich dich nicht freudestrahlend begrüßt habe, als du auf der Tribüne angekommen bist?“, hakte Harry nach und wandte sich nun doch von ihm ab. Zum Einen, weil er sich noch seinen Umhang überziehen wollte, der irgendwo hinter ihm lag, zum Anderen, weil Toms Observierung ihn leicht nervös machte. „Meiner Ansicht nach hattest du eigentlich mehr als genug Gesellschaft und soweit ich es bewerten kann, hast du dich ja bestens mit Hermione und Neville amüsiert.“   


Tom gluckste. „Klingt das nach Eifersucht?“   
  
Diese Frage hatte er sich auch gestellt.    


Er musste offen zugeben, dass es ihm nicht sonderlich gefallen hatte, als Tom seinen Mitschülern dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte wie ihm selbst. Er hatte geglaubt, etwas Besonderes zu sein, doch das glaubte jeder, der mit ihm sprach. Erst mit der Zeit war ihm gedämmert, dass er wirklich _besonders_ war. Keiner, nicht einmal die Slytherins, konnte es wagen, ihm gegenüber frech oder sarkastisch zu werden, ohne mit einer Strafe rechnen zu müssen. Und keiner durfte ihn Tom nennen.   


Sobald er das begriffen hatte, war jeglicher Ärger von Selbstzufriedenheit abgelöst worden. Egal, wie sehr die Anderen sich auch bemühten, er war derjenige, der wirklich interessant war, der ihn für sich vereinnahmen konnte und das gefiel ihm besser, als es sollte.    
  
Um einiges besser gelaunt warf er sich seinen Umhang über die Schulter, ehe er auf seine Frage antwortete: „Nein. Ich habe dir nur dargelegt, warum ich es nicht für nötig hielt, dich überschwänglich zu begrüßen. Ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst, dass ich eifersüchtig sein könnte.“   


Er ging zum nächsten Spiegel, um seine Haare etwas zu richten. Nicht, dass es viel Sinn gehabt hätte, er sah immer so aus, als hätte er gerade erst das Bett verlassen. Dafür konnte er jetzt aber Toms Miene beobachten, ohne sich zu ihm umdrehen zu müssen, was er als einen Pluspunkt für sich verbuchte.   
  
Momentan wirkte er äußerst erheitert: „Gut, es gibt nämlich auch keinen Grund dazu. Sei versichert, dass ich bisher noch keinen besseren Gesprächspartner gefunden habe.“   


„Es freut mich sehr, dass mein beschränkter Intellekt dich zufriedenstellen kann“, entgegnete er trocken. „Was willst du?“    


Toms Lächeln verschwand und wurde von einer ernsten, nachdenklichen Miene abgelöst. „Ich dachte eigentlich, ich würde es mir nur einbilden, aber offenbar hatte ich doch Recht... warum gehst du mir seit einer Woche andauernd aus dem Weg?“   
  
Vielleicht könnte es etwas damit zu tun haben, dass es bisher immer Tom gewesen war, der _ihm_ aus dem Weg gegangen war. Seltsamerweise hatte dieser jedoch vor genau einer Woche, kurz nachdem Harry Lucius begegnet war, wieder damit begonnen, ihn sprechen zu wollen. Bisher war Harry allerdings immer gut darin gewesen, einen großen Bogen um ihn zu machen oder zu beschäftigt zu sein, um mit jemandem kommunizieren zu können. Insofern war es nicht sonderlich überraschend, dass er nun dazu übergegangen war, ihn in der Umkleide abzufangen.   
  
Schweigend dachte Harry darüber nach, wie er antworten sollte. Es abzustreiten war sinnlos, aber er wusste nicht, ob er ihm die Wahrheit sagen wollte, nicht zuletzt, da er sich selbst nicht sicher war, warum er das alles überhaupt tat. Hatte er Angst, dass Lucius ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und er Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde, wenn er weiterhin mit Tom sprach? Oder war er einfach nur trotzig, weil der Mann ihn bisher auch immer ignoriert hatte?   


Er entschied sich dafür, was er für wahrscheinlicher hielt: „Jemand... hat mich davor gewarnt, allzu viel Zeit mit dir zu verbringen.“   
  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte er amüsiert. „Und wer soll dieser jemand sein? Severus?“   


Harry konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verhindern. „Severus warnt mich vor allem und jedem. Ich glaube, er ist insgeheim davon überzeugt, dass ich suizidgefährdet bin und mich deshalb absichtlich in Gefahr begebe, in der Hoffnung, dabei draufzugehen. Ihm wäre das wahrscheinlich sogar ziemlich Recht, wüsste er nicht, dass es meine Mutter umbringen würde, wenn mir etwas passieren würde.“   


Im Spiegel konnte er beobachten, wie Tom direkt hinter ihn trat und seine Hände auf seine Schultern legte. Sein Körper strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus und Harry konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, sich an ihn zu lehnen.   


„Und wer hat dich noch vor mir gewarnt?“, fragte er sanft.   
  
Er beschloss, ihm in dieser Angelegenheit zu vertrauen. „Lucius Malfoy. Er hat mir gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord persönlich angeordnet hat, dass man uns voneinander fern halten soll.“    


Toms Finger gruben sich mit einem Mal schmerzhaft in seine Schultern. „Das erklärt einiges“, stellte er fest.   


„Ach, tut es das?“, zischte Harry. „Für mich erklärt es gar nichts.“ Er drehte sich zu ihm um, damit er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen und erkennen konnte, was wirklich in ihm vorging. „Was ist hier eigentlich los, Tom? Warum interessiert es _ihn_ , dass du dich für mich interessierst? Warum tust du das überhaupt? Und warum bringt mich das in Schwierigkeiten?“   
  
Er erwartete keine ehrliche Antwort. Tom hatte in der Vergangenheit deutlich gemacht, dass er noch nicht bereit war über diese Thematik zu sprechen, was Harry akzeptierte. Aber er wollte ihm klar machen, dass ihn die Gesamtsituation beunruhigte. Dass er Angst hatte. Und dass er nicht bereit war, alles ungefragt über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er wollte wissen, worauf er sich hier einließ und er wollte die Chance haben, nein zu sagen, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Immerhin ging es hier um sein Leben, seine Zukunft, seine Sicherheit und er war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass er auch nur eines davon einem anderen überlassen durfte.    
  
Seine Gedanken mussten sich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln, denn Toms Augen verloren mit einem Mal etwas von ihrer Härte.   
„Der Dunkle Lord ist ein Mensch, der sehr ungern teilt. Wenn er jemanden in seinen Inneren Kreis aufnimmt, möchte er, dass sich derjenige voll und ganz seiner Sache und seinen Wünschen widmet. Aus diesem Grund ist es für jemandem ohne Familie auch um einiges einfacher, dort hineinzukommen, als für jemanden mit Ehepartner und Kindern, es sei denn, es handelt sich um eine lieblose Ehe oder beide befinden sich in seinen Reihen. Darum fällt es Lucius beispielsweise um einiges schwerer, sich bei ihm zu behaupten als Bellatrix.“   
  
Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er sogar immer geglaubt, dass geordnete Familienverhältnisse eine Voraussetzung dafür war, im Kreis der Todesser, immerhin legten die Reinblüter doch so viel Wert auf die Familie. Andererseits machten Toms Worte Sinn. Kinder und Ehepartner waren sicher nicht praktisch, wenn man gleichzeitig Staatsfeinde ausfindig machen musste und dafür sorgte, dass alles so blieb, wie seine Lordschaft es wollte. Eines erklärte diese Geschichte trotzdem nicht: „Was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?“   
  
„Alles.“ Tom hob seine Hände zwischen ihre Oberkörper und blickte ihn fragend an. Harry zögerte kurz, ehe er sich dazu entschloss, auf seine stumme Bitte einzugehen und ihm seine eigenen zu reichen. Er hasste sich dafür, dass sich sein Pulsschlag automatisch beschleunigte, sobald sie sich berührten.    


„Wenn ich mit jemandem außerhalb unseres Ordens spreche“, fuhr der Ältere fort, während er leicht abwesend ihre Finger betrachtete, „dann meistens nur, wenn ich herausfinden will, ob es Sinn macht, ihn für unsere Sache anzuwerben. Wenn ich mich einmal länger mit einem, sagen wir, schwierigeren Fall befasse, spreche ich mich vorher mit _ihm_ ab, da es letztendlich _seine _ Entscheidung ist, ob er jemanden aufnimmt oder nicht. In der Regel vertraut der Dunkle Lord zwar meinem Urteil, aber es kann doch ab und an vorkommen, dass es jemanden gibt, den er aus mir unbekannten Gründen nicht bei sich haben will.“   
  
„Mich zum Beispiel.“ Mit einem Mal konnte Harry verstehen, warum der Dunkle Lord sie voneinander fern halten wollte. „Aber dann verstehe ich noch weniger, warum du deine Zeit mit mir verschwendest. Du hast sicher tausend wichtigere Dinge zu tun.“   


Er rechnete es Tom hoch an, dass er ihn nicht – wie es jeder andere in dieser Situation getan hätte – anlog, um seine Gefühle nicht zu verletzen, sondern die Wahrheit sagte: „Du hast vollkommen Recht. Sich mit dir zu befassen, ist tatsächlich nur reine Zeitverschwendung. Ich sollte dir keine weitere Beachtung schenken und mich lieber mit einigen deiner Mitschülern befassen. Selbst Hermione Granger wäre besser als Todesser geeignet als du.“   
  
„Trotzdem bist du hier“, flüsterte er.    


„Ja.“ Wie um wieder einen natürlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schaffen, ließ er Harrys Hände los, die dieser daraufhin achtlos an seinem Körper herunterhängen ließ. Tom selbst rieb sich seinen linken Handrücken und wirkte weiterhin nachdenklich. Harry hätte beinahe alles gegeben, um einen Blick in seinen Kopf werfen zu können.    


Glücklicherweise gewährte der Ältere ihm einen kleinen Einblick: „Ich habe endlose Theorien darüber, warum wir so sehr voneinander angezogen werden. Am Anfang dachte ich, dass ich dich einfach begehren würde. Dass ich einfach eine Nacht mit dir verbringen müsste und dann wäre die Sache gegessen.“ Okay, diesmal hätte er die Wahrheit ruhig etwas beugen können. „Doch nachdem ich dich geküsst hatte, wurde mir klar, dass ich mich geirrt hatte.“   
  
„Wenn das jetzt eine Liebeserklärung werden soll“, unterbrach ihn Harry, „ist sie verdammt unromantisch.“   


„Soll das etwa heißen, du erhoffst dir eine?“, ging Tom auf seinen Sarkasmus ein. Das war es, was er besonders an ihm mochte: Er teilte seinen Sinn für Humor.   


„Nun, wer würde sich nicht die Liebe eines so hochrangigen Todessers wünschen? Ist sicher nicht schlecht für das gesellschaftliche Ansehen. Verdient man eigentlich viel, wenn man für _ ihn _arbeitet?“   


„Immer auf den eigenen Profit bedacht, was? Du bist definitiv im falschen Haus gelandet.“   


„Soweit ich mich erinnere, hatten wir das Thema bereits abgehakt. Also los, erleuchte mich. Was ist deine grandiose Theorie dafür, dass du unbedingt meinen Stalker spielen musst?“   
  
„Es ist definitiv keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick“, neckte er ihn, ehe er wieder ernst wurde. „Ich glaube, zwischen uns herrscht eine Verbindung, allerdings nicht zwischen unseren Körpern, sondern unseren Seelen. Ich bin mir jedoch noch nicht sicher, ob sie durch Magie oder etwas anderes entstanden ist oder was für eine Art Verbindung es überhaupt ist...“   


„Moment“, unterbrach ihn Harry und verschränkte die Arme. „Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass wir Seelenverwandte sind?“    
  
Tom neigte leicht den Kopf. „Diese Möglichkeit habe ich auch in Betracht gezogen, aber ich glaube, ich weiß in etwa genauso viel über Seelenverwandtschaften wie du.“ Also gar nichts? „Allerdings könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass wir uns bereits in einem anderen Leben begegnet sind.“   


„Du glaubst an die Wiedergeburt?“, unterbrach er ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Ich hätte dich eher für den Typ Mensch gehalten, der für alles einen festen Beweis braucht, bevor er überhaupt in Betracht zieht, dass etwas wirklich sein könnte.“   


„Dann irrst du dich. Ich bin durchaus empfänglich für romantische und idealistische Vorstellungen. Ansonsten hätte ich mich niemals einem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen, oder?“   
  
Vermutlich nicht. Nur Träumer, Verrückte oder Feiglinge würden in einer festen Gesellschaft einem Mann folgen, der alles verändern wollte. Damals, als der Bürgerkrieg zwischen den Todessern und dem Orden des Phönix begonnen hatte, hatte wahrscheinlich niemand damit gerechnet, dass sich das neue System wirklich durchsetzen würde. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr sich die Welt in einer so kurzen Zeitspanne verändern konnte. Wäre er selbst in einer anderen Generation geboren worden, wäre er vielleicht in ein Hogwarts gegangen, in dem Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter gewesen wäre. Der Orden des Phönix wäre das Gute gewesen und die Slytherins das Böse. Und vielleicht wäre er dann mit einem Vater aufgewachsen.   
  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich nun in seinen eigenen, düsteren Gedanken verloren, hätte Tom nicht plötzlich seinen Arm berührt. 

„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte er beinahe besorgt.   


Harry blinzelte verwirrt, ehe er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nichts. Nichts was mit dir“, _mit uns_ , „zu tun hätte.“ Er trat ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück und griff nach seiner Schultasche. „Ich glaube, ich fühle mich nicht gut. Ich sollte zum Schloss zurück.“   


„Ich werde dich dorthin begleiten.“ Das war keine Frage, sondern ein hübsch verpackter Befehl, der keine Widerrede duldete. Deshalb seufzte er und ging an ihm vorbei auf den Ausgang zu. „Tu, was du willst.“   
  
Sobald sie an der frischen Luft waren, begann Tom mit ihm ein höfliches Gespräch über Quidditch. Harry wusste, dass es dazu diente, alle, die sie zusammen sehen würden, glauben zu lassen, er würde mit ihm dieselbe Prozedur durchlaufen wie mit allen anderen. Deshalb ging er halbherzig darauf ein, blieb jedoch unterkühlt. Die offizielle Geschichte lautete, dass Harry Potter Tom Riddle zwar respektierte, ihn aber absolut nicht leiden konnte. Dabei wollte er bleiben, zumindest solange, bis ihm klar wurde, wie sie nun zueinander standen.   


Dass er die Chance, von Tom zu erfahren, was er von ihm wollte, gerade vertan hatte, war ihm vollkommen bewusst. Aber er war noch nicht bereit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen und genau das würde er tun müssen, sobald er den Standpunkt des Anderen kannte.   
Deshalb musste er das alles noch etwas in die Länge ziehen bis er sich selbst darüber im Klaren war, wie weit er für diesen Mann gehen würde.    
  
Wenn der Dunkle Lord bereits verstimmt darüber war, dass sie miteinander _sprachen_ , wie würde er dann erst reagieren, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie offenbar „verbunden“ waren?   


Dass es eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen gab, bezweifelte Harry nicht für eine Sekunde. Er hatte es von Anfang an gespürt, die gegenseitige Anziehung, das absolute Verständnis füreinander, das Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Es war die ganze Zeit da gewesen, was der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass er anfangs nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte haben wollen.    


Das zwischen ihnen war einfach zu stark. Sollte er sich wirklich auf ihn einlassen, würde er früher oder später von ihm abhängig werden und das war etwas, was er vermeiden wollte.    


Er hatte bereits zwei Menschen verloren, die die Welt für ihn gewesen waren. Er wollte nicht noch einen verlieren.   
  
Tom begleitete ihn bis zum Fuß des Treppenhauses. Er wollte offenbar direkt in die Kerker um Severus um einen kleinen Trank zu bitten. Bevor er sich jedoch verabschiedete, trat er noch einmal näher an ihn heran, sodass die Schüler, die an ihnen vorbeiliefen, nicht verstehen konnten, was er ihm zu sagen hatte.   


„Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Mensch und du hast besonders meinen Egoismus geweckt. Ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen, irgendetwas zu tun, was du nicht tun willst oder was du für... riskant halten solltest, aber ich möchte, dass du ein Teil meines Lebens bist. Das ist ein Wunsch, den nicht einmal er mir abschlagen kann. Also denk nicht einmal daran, dich noch einmal von Lucius' Worten beeindrucken zu lassen. Wenn du mich loswerden willst, wirst du dir bessere Argumente einfallen lassen müssen.“   
  
Für einen Moment schien seine Iris rot aufzuleuchten, doch diese Illusion verschwand so schnell wieder, dass Harry glaubte, es sich eingebildet zu haben. Seinen Blick stur erwidernd zischte er: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mich von dir fernhalten könnte oder will?“   
Als sich der Anflug eines Lächelns auf Toms Gesicht ausbreitete, löste er sich von ihm und begann damit, die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm zu erklimmen.   
  
Auf dem nächsten Absatz drehte er sich noch einmal um, aber der Mann war bereits verschwunden. An seiner Stelle stand nun ein gewisser Blondschopf, der ungeduldig mit seinem Gehstock auf den Boden klopfte und ihn mit seinen kalten Augen fixierte.   
Schluckend wandte Harry sich ab.   
  
Dass Lucius Malfoy sie beide zusammen gesehen hatte, war offensichtlich. Dass er alles andere als glücklich darüber war, ebenfalls.   
_Was soll ich jetzt tun?_ , fragte er sich, während er weiterlief.    
Tom wollte ihn in seinem Leben und dummerweise beruhte dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob er sich und alle, die ihm nahe standen, wegen irgendwelcher Sentimentalitäten in Gefahr bringen konnte.   
  
_ Gibt es überhaupt eine Gefahr? _   


Solange der Dunkle Lord es glaubte, auf jeden Fall. Was sollte er also tun, um _ihn_ davon zu überzeugen, dass er harmlos war?   
Eigentlich gab es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit. Sie würde alles einfacher machen, für Tom, für Harry, ja sogar für seine Familie. Sie würde seine Zukunft absichern. Sie würde ihm einen festen Platz in der Gesellschaft verschaffen. Aber gleichzeitig würde sie keiner, der ihn kannte, nachvollziehen können: Er musste ein Todesser werden.   
  
Diese Perspektive hatte er oft in Betracht gezogen und genauso oft wieder verworfen. Nie und nimmer würde  man ihn dort aufnehmen. Er war ein Potter, ein Gryffindor, ein Rebell, er würde nur Unruhe stiften. Doch  jetzt war da Tom, der sicher für ihn ein gutes Wort einlegen würde. Außerdem hatte er seine neuen Noten. Sollte er es schaffen, in seiner Dunklen Künste Prüfung ein Ohnegleichen zu erzielen – und er war sich sicher, dass er das schaffen konnte – würde man das sicher nicht unbeachtet lassen können.   
_ Kann ich das wirklich tun? Kann ich wirklich aufhören, der zu sein, der ich für alle geworden bin und mein wahres Ich rauslassen? _   
_ _   
Er wusste es nicht, aber ein Teil von ihm sagte ihm, dass er letztendlich vielleicht keine Wahl haben würde.   
  
  


** >>> Footsteps In The Rain <<< **

  
  
  
„Ich habe nie eine Wahl gehabt.“


End file.
